UNDEFINED
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Setelah satu tahun hidup terpisah karena perceraian kedua orangtuanya, Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya pergi ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya. Seharusnya itu menjadi pertemuan yang menyenangkan, tetapi...[Cover by: Aizawa Harumi]
1. Apa Kabar?

Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please Enjoy..

 **UNDEFINED**

" _Meski_ Otou-sama _dan_ Okaa-sama _hidup berpisah, kita akan terus berhubungan."_

Semuanya bermula ketika akhirnya _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ memutuskan untuk bercerai seminggu setelah kelulusanku dan Tetsuya di SMP.

Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya, karena artinya tidak akan ada lagi yang saling berteriak-teriak di rumah dan saling melemparkan barang. Tidak akan ada lagi suara-suara berisik yang nyaring dan selalu mengganggu tetangga. Tidak lagi Tetsuya akan menyusup ke kamarku dan berusaha meredam suara-suara pertengkaran mereka di balik selimutku dan bergelung disana sampai pagi, yah meski aku tidak mengeluh soal hal itu.

Tapi sisi lain dari perceraian itu, menyebabkan sebuah konflik lagi mengenai hak asuh anak. Jika berdasarkan keputusan pengadilan, anak-anak yang dibawah umur lebih baik tinggal bersama dengan salah satu orang tua yang mempunyai pekerjaan tetap dan mapan. Dan, kedua orang tuaku _mempunyai pekerjaan tetap dan mapan_. Dan yang lebih parah, _keduanya menginginkan hak asuh anak_.

Jika ditilik dari satu sisi, Otou-sama sudah jelas lolos kriteria. Beliau merupakan pengusaha yang usahanya sudah bercabang disana-sini dan penghasilannya jauh dari kata 'kurang'. Tapi, Okaa-sama juga seperti itu. Beliau merupakan seorang _designer_ di sebuah perusahaan perancang busana terkemuka di Tokyo yang karyanya sudah banyak dipamerkan di pameran busana. Jelas, Okaa-sama bukanlah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tidak berpenghasilan. Jangan tanyakan berapa banyak biaya yang bisa diterima jika salah satu busana karyanya di pamerkan di pameran busana.

Akhirnya, setelah perundingan yang panjang dan sedikit berjalan alot, sebuah keputusan final pun keluar.

 _Okaa-sama_ akan membawa Akashi Tetsuya bersamanya ke Tokyo, dan aku akan tetap berada di Kyoto bersama dengan _Otou-sama_.

Yang terberat bukanlah menyaksikan salah satu dari orangtuamu memutuskan meninggalkan rumah, tapi ketika melihat saudara kembarmu memutuskan meninggalkanmu.

Memikirkan bahwa kami tidak akan tinggal di rumah yang sama lagi terkadang membuatku sedikit takut. Dan cemas. Dan sedih. Ketika hari dimana _Okaa-sama_ pergi dari rumah, beliau menyewa sebuah truk jasa pengangkut barang yang akan membawa seluruh barangnya. _Dan barang-barang milik Tetsuya juga_.

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku saat itu. Bagaimana jika Tetsuya tidak betah? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa membaur dengan kehidupan dan teman-temannya di Tokyo nanti? Bagaimana jika Tetsuya terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan klub dan sakit? Daya tahan tubuhnya tidak begitu bagus.

Tapi, ketika aku mengutarakan semua pertanyaan itu dan memintanya tinggal, ia hanya tertawa dan memelukku.

"Ini tidak seperti aku akan pergi selamanya meninggalkanmu. Kita akan saling berhubungan. Aku dan kau bisa saling mengunjungi ketika libur semester tiba."

Pelukan Tetsuya serasa ringan dan ia melepaskan pelukan itu secepat ia memelukku.

 _Okaa-sama_ sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam mobil mahalnya, dan truk jasa pengangkat barang sudah di belakangnya.

"Tetsu, ayo kita pergi," aku bisa mendengar seruan _Okaa-sama_ bersamaan dengan deruman mobil yang di- _starter_. Ini seperti siratan agar aku segera membiarkan Tetsuya pergi. Tapi aku masih belum rela.

Tetsuya mendesah. "Ayolah Seijuurou. Meski _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ hidup terpisah sekarang, kita akan terus berhubungan. Aku akan mengirimimu _e-mail_ setiap hari, oke?" janjinya.

Aku hanya memandangnya tak rela, namun suara klakson mobil milik _Okaa-sama_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Jelas sekali jika beliau sudah tak sabar ingin pergi dari rumah yang dulunya adalah rumah yang beliau tempati. Jelas sekali _Okaa-sama_ ingin langsung tancap gas ke Tokyo dan memulai kehidupan baru disana dengan bebas.

"Baik, aku harus pergi sekarang atau aku akan menjadi korban dari _Okaa-sama_ ," putus Tetsuya.

Dengan sedikit (sangat) tidak rela aku mengangguk kaku. Dia membuka pintu mobil di sebelah sopir dan menutupnya dengan debaman keras.

Aku tidak pernah lupa hari itu. Hari dimana Tetsuya tersenyum sekilas dan melambai padaku, sementara mobil sport itu meluncur menjauh dari rumah kami di Kyoto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UNDEFINED**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1: Apa kabar?**

" _Bagaimana hasil dari pertandingan persahabatan yang sempat kau ceritakan? Rakuzan melawan Touou, bukan?"_ tanya Tetsuya dari telepon. Aku meneleponnya sesaat setelah kemenangan Rakuzan atas Touou.

"Rakuzan menang, tentu saja. Kau bertanya untuk hal yang tidak perlu jawaban. Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah Tetsuya," jawabku.

" _Aku lupa. Berapa skor kemenanganmu?"_ tawa renyah Tetsuya bergema di gendang telingaku, membuatku ikut tertawa juga.

"102-98," jawabku.

" _Tampaknya Touou cukup tangguh,"_ komentar Tetsuya di telepon.

Aku bergumam sebelum menjawab, "Tahun ini Touou dipimpin oleh Imayoshi Soichi, kartu AS yang cukup berani, tapi tak terlalu hebat untuk menjatuhkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou."

Tawa renyah Tetsuya sekali lagi mengambang di percakapan seluler kami. Aku membayangkan ia tertawa dan mendengus geli mendengar kalimatku. _"Yeah, kau tidak terkalahkan, Tuan_ Absolute," katanya dengan nada merendahkan yang main-main.

"Apa kau sedang meragukanku, Akashi Tetsuya?"

" _Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Akashi Seijuurou. Bagaimana jika kita ganti topik pembicaraan? Kau terdengar menjengkelkan sekali."_ Aku mampu mendengar Tetsuya mendengus di telepon. Membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuatku geli sendiri.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku. Dan pertanyaanku disambut tawa konyol dari seberang teleponku, membuatku bingung. "Aku tidak ingat pernah melontarkan lelucon. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertawa?" tanyaku.

Tetsuya harus menyelesaikan tawanya dulu sebelum menjawabku, _"Kau, Seijuurou. Astaga, kenapa pertanyaan klise itu harus keluar dari mulutmu?"_ tanyanya geli sebelum kembali terkikik.

Aku mendengus. "Kau yang meminta kita mengganti topik pembicaraan, dan sekarang aku menggantinya… kau tertawa. Hebat Tetsuya," sindirku sarkasme, meski main-main.

" _Baik, baik. Maaf, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan menanyakan hal klise seperti itu. Aku baik disini Seijuurou. Hampir mati karena ujian akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, tapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja,"_ jawabnya.

"Yeah, dan aku harap Pak Pos tidak akan pernah mengirimkan abu kremasimu ke Kyoto beserta kertas ujianmu," kataku. Lalu aku teringat sebuah hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan sejak aku memutuskan untuk meneleponnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya, minggu depan aku akan berkunjung ke Tokyo."

.

.

.

Aku hampir tidak mampu bernapas jika bukan _Okaa-sama_ yang mengingatkan Tetsuya agar tidak memelukku terlalu kencang. Ia melepaskanku dengan sedikit enggan, namun matanya masih berbinar-binar melihatku. Pandangan yang selalu kusukai.

Tetsuya tidak berubah, ia masih merupakan seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil, berambut biru muda pucat dan mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya (warna rambutku merah darah, meski begitu kami merupakan kembar tapi tidak identik). Wajahnya jika dilihat sekilas terkesan datar, tapi jika ia bersama orang yang dekat dengannya, maka kau akan melihat seribu satu ekspresi dari Tetsuya. Anggaplah aku ini berlebihan.

Ia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan dalaman kaos oblong berwarna biru pucat dan celana denim. Tingginya denganku hampir sepantaran, ia hanya sedikit lebih kecil sekitar 3 centi meter dariku. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari perbedaan tinggi kami.

Setelah ia puas memelukku, aku memeluk _Okaa-sama_ yang tingginya sepantaran denganku, karena beliau memakai _heels_ setinggi 3 centi. Aku mampu mencium wangi parfum perancisnya yang baru saja beliau beli ketika kunjungan ke Paris 4 minggu yang lalu (Tetsuya bercerita di telepon mengenai hal itu).

Rambut merah darah milik _Okaa-sama_ dibiarkan menjuntai, menutupi punggungnya dan bergerak elok. Rambut yang sama dengan rambutku (rambut _Otou-sama_ berwarna biru muda seperti Tetsuya). _Okaa-sama_ memakai gaun musim panas yang bisa kutebak merupakan salah satu rancangannya yang biasa dibuat secara iseng dan waktu senggang. Gaun berwarna _peach_ lembut selutut, dengan corak bunga melati yang tampak pudar namun jika bergerak maka bunga-bunga pudar itu tampak berdenyar, mengikuti gerakan sang pemilik baju.

Gaun berlengan pendek itu terasa sangat cocok dengan _Okaa-sama_ yang memang sangat _fashionable_.

"Sei, _Okaa-san_ benar-benar merindukanmu," katanya seraya balas memelukku.

"Aku juga merindukan _Okaa-sama_ ," jawabku jujur. Tak berselang lama, _Okaa-sama_ melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo masuk Sei. Kita harus berbincang banyak hal. Ada banyak yang harus kita bicarakan," kata _Okaa-sama_ , sambil berjalan memasuki rumah kediamannya dan Tetsuya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Aku dan Tetsuya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Selera _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ dalam hal mendesain rumah memang sangat bertolak belakang. Jika _Otou-sama_ merupakan orang yang sangat menyukai rumah bergaya Victoria klasik dengan banyaknya ukiran-ukiran dan berlantai granit yang berkilauan, maka itu semua tidak berlaku untuk _Okaa-sama_.

 _Okaa-sama_ jelas memiliki selera yang jauh lebih modern dibandingkan dengan _Otou-sama_. Rumah berlantai dua di perumahan Tokyo ini jelas menjiplak gaya rumah barat yang sangat modern. _Update._ Sekali aku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu saja, aku sudah bisa melihat bahwa _Okaa-sama_ benar-benar menyukai gaya modern. Ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tertata rapi dan elegan. Sofa berwarna abu-abu muda yang ditata mengelilingi meja kaca yang di dalamnya diisi berbagai jenis batu karang laut dan bintang laut yang telah mengering, sebuah lemari kaca besar yang merupakan seluruh koleksi piring-piring antik China milik _Okaa-sama_ , dan lampu gantung yang bertema monokrome tepat di atas ruang tamu.

 _Okaa-sama_ mengajakku menuju dapur dan juga ruang makan (hanya saja antara dapur dan ruang makan disekat oleh sebuah mini bar). Di ruang makan sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan kesukaanku, tertata rapi dan sangat menggiurkan.

"Percaya atau tidak, _Okaa-sama_ yang memasaknya," kata Tetsuya, lagaknya berbisik di telingaku, namun masih jelas terdengar oleh _Okaa-sama_ yang sedang menyediakan piring untuk kita bertiga.

Aku menatap Tetsuya, namun hanya mengerjap bingung. Ia tersenyum lalu menoleh pada _Okaa-sama_ , "Lihat? Seijuurou tidak mempercayainya," katanya.

 _Okaa-sama_ seperti sudah menduganya dan beliau mengangkat bahu, "Sei, kau boleh tidak mempercayainya, karena nyaris semuanya dikerjakan oleh Tetsuya," kata _Okaa-sama_.

Aku menatap Tetsuya, lalu pada _Okaa-sama_. Kembali lagi pada Tetsuya, sebelum akhirnya aku sadar. Lalu, aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku percaya."

Kami berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah terhidang berbagai macam makanan. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Tetsuya, sementara _Okaa-sama_ duduk di seberang kami berdua. Beliau menyendokkan dua potong lasagna ke piringku, sementara Tetsuya menyendok sepotong macaroni skotel.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ," ucap kami bersamaan, sebelum dentingan garpu dan pisau beradu di ruang makan yang luas ini.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sei?" tanya _Okaa-sama_ membuka percakapan. Aku menelan sesendok lasagna sebelum menjawab pertanyaan beliau.

"Rakuzan sekolah yang lumayan terkenal, dibidang akademik atau non-akademik. Terutama tim basket Rakuzan merupakan tim tangguh."

"Kudengar bahwa Rakuzan memenangkan _Winter Cup_ tahun lalu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Dengan adanya tiga orang dari _Uncrowned King_ , bukannya mustahil kami tidak bisa mencapai puncak."

"Dan dari seluruh orang-orang berbakat itu, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di barisan paling depan dan memimpin mereka semua," sambung Tetsuya. Ia melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum jenaka. Aku mendengus melihat senyuman itu. Antara sindiran dan pujian itu beda tipis.

"Kau kapten tim basket?" tanya _Okaa-sama_. Pandangannya sejenak tidak percaya dan kaget. Yah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan itu. Banyak orang yang berpandangan seperti itu jika tahu bahwa aku, murid baru, sudah ditunjuk menjadi kapten dari tim basket terkuat se-nasional.

"Ya," kataku sambil mengangguk. Terlalu cepat, sebelum pandangan keterkejutan itu hilang dan tergantikan dengan kilatan senang yang tercetak jelas di wajah _Okaa-sama_.

"Sei, kau memang anak yang selalu membanggakan," puji beliau. Aku tidak menjawab. "Apa kalian akan bertanding lagi?" tanya _Okaa-sama_ kemudian.

"Mungkin dalam waktu beberapa bulan lagi kami akan melakukan persiapan untuk kompetisi _Interhigh_ ," jelasku.

 _Okaa-sama_ menepuk tangannya, senyum tersungging di wajahnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan menonton pertandinganmu, Sei." Aku tersenyum mendapati antusiasme _Okaa-sama_ yang menurutku sedikit berlebihan. Apa memang seperti itu antusiasme seorang Ibu yang tidak bisa bertemu dengan anaknya dalam kurun waktu sekitar enam bulan?

Setelah itu, percakapan diisi oleh tema-tema yang lebih remeh dan lebih global. Kami membahas kejadian belakangan ini, masalah kesehatan yang masih awam, sampai kesibukan belakangan ini.

" _Otou-sama_ sedang berada di Bussan, membahas beberapa meeting penting dan bertemu klien. _Otou-sama_ hanya menitip salam untuk Tetsuya agar menjaga kesehatan saja," kataku.

"Sampaikan salamku juga untuk _Otou-sama_ ," balas Tetsuya. Aku mengangguk.

"Bicara tentang klien, _Okaa-san_ baru beberapa bulan ini ditunjuk sebagai Dewan tidak tetap di sebuah yayasan," kata _Okaa-sama_.

Aku mengalihkan fokusku dari Tetsuya pada _Okaa-sama_. "Dewan yayasan? Apa itu perusahaan tempat _Okaa-sama_ bekerja?"

 _Okaa-sama_ menggeleng, "Bukan," katanya.

Aku mengernyit bingung, namun sebelum aku menyuarakan pertanyaanku, _Okaa-sama_ melanjutkan, "Dewan yayasan sebelumnya dekat denganku. Ia memintaku menggantikannya untuk menghadapi kurikulum yang baru. Yah, tapi mungkin itu hanya sementara sebelum kembali ke kurikulum lama."

Aku mengangguk saja, meski tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Lalu keheningan sempat mennggantung sejenak sebelum Tetsuya berujar padaku, "Oh ya! Setelah ini aku ingin kau melihat koleksi buku-bukuku. Kali ini aku yakin sekali bahwa koleksi Sastraku akan mengalahkanmu."

Aku menatapnya, "Boleh saja. Tapi tetap, kau tidak akan mengalahkanku."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Koleksiku lebih banyak darimu, bukan?" katanya bangga sambil memperlihatkan satu lemari besar buku-buku tebalnya. Aku melangkah lebih dalam memasuki kamarnya, sementara Tetsuya menutup pintu kamarnya. Tanda tersirat, bahwa waktu selanjutnya hanya milik kami berdua.

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah mempunyai novel Mary Shelter bahkan sejak kau baru mempunyai buku Shakespeare," kataku sambil membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah novel terbaru milik J.K. Rowling.

"Hmp! Kau mengatakan hal itu karena kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku bisa mengalahkanmu," katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Aku tersenyum mendapati Tetsuya menatapku dengan tatapan setengah kesal dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

"Kau bertindak seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan," komentarku. Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur ukuran _Queen Size_ milik Tetsuya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya. Aroma vanilla yang selalu kuingat dari Tetsuya menguar memasuki indra penciumanku. Aroma manis familiar yang sangat kurindukan seperti menyambut kedatanganku.

Sementara aku bermalas-malasan dengan tidur di tempat tidur Tetsuya, saudara kembarku itu malah memilih duduk di pinggir jendela sambil sesekali kepalanya mengadah ke langit yang cerah. Senada dengan bola mata Tetsuya. Aku ingin mengajaknya untuk tiduran bersamaku atau sekedar berbincang, tapi aku terlalu ingin membaca dan tampaknya pula Tetsuya sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Melihatnya, aku jadi sedikit bertanya-tanya, apakah selama kami hidup terpisah seperti ini Tetsuya mempunyai masalah? Hanya saja, kali ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Untuk sekarang ataupun kedepannya.

" _Nee_ Seijuurou," panggil Tetsuya. Aku melirik sosok kecilnya dari lembaran halaman yang sedang kubaca. Ia duduk di pinggir jendela dan menghadap kearah kamarnya. Menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk, membuatku harus mengernyit dan tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas. Wajahnya seolah tersamar dalam bayang-bayang.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali," katanya. Aku masih tiduran dan diam mendengarkan. "Apa Seijuurou juga merasa senang?" tanyanya.

Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai atmosfer yang berada di dalam kamar ini. Aku ingin menariknya menjauh dari jendela kamar. "Ya, aku senang. Bagaimana jika kau bersamaku di kasurmu?" tanyaku.

Tetsuya tertawa, tapi tidak menanggapi kalimatku. " _Okaa-sama_ terlihat senang sekali hari ini," katanya lagi. Oke, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Tetsuya? " _Okaa-sama_ selalu terlihat senang jika bersama Seijuurou ya," katanya lagi. Aku semakin tidak menyukai cara bicara Tetsuya. Bangkit dari posisi tiduranku, aku duduk di atas kasur sambil memandang tajam Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengganti topik?" usulku, namun tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh Tetsuya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

" _Nee_ Seijuurou," panggil Tetsuya lagi. Aku hanya menatapnya, mencoba membaca seperti apa raut wajah yang sedang ia tunjukan padaku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena wajahnya terbias oleh bayang-bayang. Hanya untuk menyusulnya dan menarik Tetsuya menjauh dari jendela saja aku entah kenapa tidak mampu. Aura apa yang berada di sekitar Tetsuya?

"Tetsuya… apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi aku yakin sekali, dibalik bias-bias bayangan, sebuah kurva positif melengkung di wajah pucat Tetsuya.

Selanjutnya berlangsung sangat cepat, namun bagiku kejadian itu terjadi ketika waktu terhenti untuk sesaat. Kembaranku menghempaskan tubuhnya ke luar jendela, langsung terjun dari lantai dua jendela kamarnya dan tidak terlihat lagi dari dalam kamarnya.

Sementara kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat, aku masih diam tak berkutik di tempatku berdiri. Dihadapanku terpampang jendela yang beberapa detik yang lalu sempat menjadi tempat duduk dadakan yang dipakai oleh Tetsuya. Seluruh jiwaku seolah terhempas keluar juga dan ada perasaan hampa dan 'tidak sadar' melihat sekelebat kejadian tadi.

Perlahan, waktu kembali berdetak, dan seluruh jiwaku kembali.

"TETSUYA!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **(A/N)** Halo semua. Jadi, ini adalah cerita pertama saya di fandom Kuroko no Basuke.

Oke, cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga berjudul ARISA karya Natsumi Ando. Apakah ada diantara para pembaca yang membaca manga ARISA? Mungkin diawal terlihat sangat mirip dengan jalan cerita ARISA, tapi konflik dan alur cerita sama sekali beda kok dengan manga ARISA. Semoga berkenan di hati para pembaca.

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu diterima.


	2. Pertanyaan

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please Enjoy..

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 2: Pertanyaan**

Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah Tetsuya menjatuhkan diri dari lantai dua. Yang kuingat hanyalah suara teriakanku, _Okaa-sama_ yang berderap masuk ke kamar kami dan beberapa saat kemudian memanggil ambulans. Lalu mungkin beberapa petugas medis mengangkat Tetsuya ke dalam mobil ambulans sementara aku dan _Okaa-sama_ menyusul sesaat setelah mereka membawa pergi Tetsuya.

Ya, secara garis besar mungkin seperti itu yang terjadi. Lalu sementara tim dokter berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya, aku dan _Okaa-sama_ duduk berseberangan di ruang tunggu. Dan sudah sejak tiga jam yang lalu lampu di atas ruang operasi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berubah menjadi warna merah dari hijau.

Tiga jam yang terasa sangat lambat seperti melata.

Tak satu pun percakapan keluar diantara aku dan _Okaa-sama_. Beliau duduk tegak di kursi sementara aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu ingat dengan jelas apa saja yang kupikirkan sedari tadi. Mungkin hanya berkisar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak jadi terangkai dan berdoa agar Tetsuya bisa diselamatkan.

Saat itu aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi ke depannya.

.

.

.

"Kepalanya mengalami benturan yang sangat keras ketika menghantam semen. Ia tidak mengalami gegar otak parah saja sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban," jelas salah satu dari dokter yang turun tangan menangani Tetsuya.

"Lalu kapan Tetsuya akan sadar?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Tetsuya yang terbaring lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang ICU di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya saat ini aku masih sedikit linglung dan berpikir mungkin sebentar lagi Tetsuya akan bangun. Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat sampai aku tidak sempat berpikir.

"Menurut perkiraan mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya akan mengalami koma selama satu dua hari. Tapi kita akan terus memantau perkembangannya," jelas dokter itu lagi. Lalu ia seperti mencatat sesuatu dan memberikan lembaran itu pada perawat di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," pamitnya sambil membungkuk singkat. _Okaa-sama_ balas membungkuk dan ikut berjalan keluar dari ruang ICU. Mungkin beliau ingin mengurusi pembayaran rumah sakit. Aku ditinggal sendiri bersama dengan Tetsuya yang entah kapan akan sadar.

Bersamaan dengan pintu ICU yang ditutup, keheningan seketika melanda ruangan seluas 5x5 itu. Ya, ruang yang cukup besar dan mewah jika untuk ditinggali seorang yang koma.

Dengungan dari pendingin ruangan terasa jelas di pendengaranku. Bunyi statis dari monitor yang berada di sebelah ranjang Tetsuya terasa sangat menyakitkan ketika aku mendengarnya. Ruangan yang serba putih ini juga membuat mataku sakit dan berkedut jika memandangi dindingnya terlalu lama. Bau obat-obatan yang pekat menusuk hidungku dan membuatku mual.

Semuanya tampak sangat menyakitkan di hadapanku saat ini.

Di atas satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan besar itu, tidurlah Tetsuya dengan damai. Begitu damainya sampai aku heran sendiri, apa ia tidak memikirkan bahwa aku juga nyaris mati begitu sadar akan kejadian lalu?

Dengan langkah berat, aku berjalan sampai jarakku dan ranjang Tetsuya hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, kuamati seluruh fisik Tetsuya yang tidak pernah terlihat lagi selama nyaris satu tahun.

Kulitnya masih sama, putih pucat. Rambutnya juga masih sama, masih berwarna biru muda. Warna yang selalu menjadi favoritku. Badannya memang tergolong kecil dan kurus untuk remaja lelaki yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan. Tapi itu semua bukanlah masalah. Lalu, apa yang menjadikannya begitu berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang dulu sangat kukenal?

Hatiku terasa hancur ketika mengingat pertemuan yang seharusnya menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Kami sudah nyaris tidak bertemu selama satu tahun belakangan ini dan sebenarnya aku sudah menyusun seluruh rencana yang akan kuhabiskan berdua bersama dengan Tetsuya. Tapi seperti biasa, Tetsuya selalu mempunyai cara untuk menggagalkan rencana serta membuatku tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi di sepanjang kami bersama.

Kusentuh tangan pucatnya yang terasa hangat di genggamanku. Setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan denyutan nadi yang masih mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuh Tetsuya. Aku bisa bersyukur karena itu. Tapi itu hanyalah sebagian yang sangat kecil dari seluruh harapanku saat ini.

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa…?" lirihku.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, hingga kau melakukan hal nekat seperti ini? Bahkan dalam genggamanku pun Tetsuya tidak bergeming. Ia hanya tetap tidur dan seolah-olah melupakanku.

Mungkin aku terlalu terhanyut dalam perasaanku yang tidak menentu, sampai _Okaa-sama_ menepuk bahuku, memberitahu bahwa kami harus segera meninggalkan ruang ICU.

"Kau bisa menjenguk Tetsu besok lagi," kata _Okaa-sama_. Aku ingin protes dan masih ingin tinggal. Namun kilatan lelah di mata _Okaa-sama_ dan Kepala Perawat yang sudah mengusir kami secara haluslah yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

Dengan pelan kulepas genggamanku dan berjalan menjauh dari ranjang Tetsuya. Sampai kami keluar dari ruang ICU dan pintu ditutup secara perlahan pun, aku masih tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari saudara kembarku yang masih tertidur damai.

.

.

.

Wangi vanilla yang kental masih mendominasi kamar milik Tetsuya. Bedanya kali ini si pemilik kamar tidak akan tidur di kamarnya.

"Sei, air mandinya sudah kusiapkan," suara _Okaa-sama_ kudengar dari depan kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua, namun aku tidak berniat untuk menanggapinya.

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, _Okaa-sama_ lebih diam dari sebelumnya dan mulai kembali menenggelamkan diri di antara pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Aku berjalan menuju meja belajar Tetsuya dan duduk di kursinya. Seluruh buku pelajaran disusun rapi berdasarkan hari, ukuran dan abjad. Benar-benar tipikal Tetsuya.

Sesaat setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, kesadaranku seperti mulai memulih. Aku tidak merasa linglung lagi dan hanya mencoba merangkai pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalaku. Kenyataan bahwa Tetsuya melakukan aksi percobaan bunuh diri sudah mulai kuterima sebagai sebuah kejadian nyata meski aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu.

Kuambil salah satu buku pelajaran Tetsuya secara acak dan kubuka lembaran buku itu, yang ternyata adalah buku matematika. Setelah pikiranku mulai kembali jernih dan tidak sekosong sebelumnya, aku kini mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dalam kurun waktu enam bulan belakangan.

Lembar per lembar kubuka buku Tetsuya. Tidak ada satupun yang aneh dari catatannya. Masih putih dengan tulisan tangan rapi Tetsuya. Tidak ada coretan. Tidak ada robekan buku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Tetsuya mengalami pembulian. Semuanya normal.

Kuambil lagi buku yang lain dan aku membolak-balik halamannya. Sama, tidak ada satupun yang aneh dari catatan Tetsuya. Benar-benar normal. Kutaruh lagi buku Tetsuya di tempat semula. Lalu aku menghempaskan diri di punggung kursi. Pikiranku menerawang jauh. Jauh, ke masa kecil kami yang selalu dihabiskan berdua.

Sebagai kembar tidak identik, banyak yang tidak percaya bahwa kami adalah kembar. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa kami adalah kakak adik yang usianya berjarak satu tahun. Lagipula memang tidak salah jika orang beranggapan seperti itu. Tetsuya terlahir dengan kondisi fisik yang lebih lemah dariku dan lebih kecil dari anak-anak sebayanya.

Tapi justru dengan begitu aku bisa terus melindunginya. Dan aku memang sangat ingin melindungi adikku.

Nyaris semua buku pelajaran Tetsuya sudah kubuka dan tetap tidak ada yang aneh. Jika bukan pembulian, lalu apa yang menyebabkan Tetsuya berbuat hal seperti itu? Bunuh diri tanpa alasan? Tidak. Tetsuya bukanlah orang dengan pemikiran sempit seperti itu. Kutaruh lagi buku catatan sejarah milik Tetsuya.

Merasa tidak akan mendapat apapun, aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menyusuri nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Tetsuya. Kubuka laci nakas yang tidak terkunci itu dan saat itu juga mataku terpaku pada sebuah buku tulis bersampul coklat polos.

Dengan bingung dan penasaran, kuambil buku itu. Cover buku itu polos. Hanya sampul berwarna coklat tanah. Tidak ada nama atau keterangan buku apa ini. Sempat terlintas di benakku bahwa buku yang saat ini kupegang adalah sebuah buku harian. Tapi, entahlah, aku juga bisa menebak dengan benar apakah ini buku harian atau tidak. Tidak aneh membayangkan Tetsuya memiliki buku harian, mengingat ia memiliki minat tersendiri pada sastra.

Aku hampir membuka buku itu jika secarik kertas tidak jatuh dari dalam buku. Aku menatap carikan kertas putih yang teronggok di depan kakiku. Sepertinya Tetsuya menyelipkan carikan kertas itu. Mengesampingkan rasa penasaranku pada buku coklat itu, kuraih carikan kertas yang sempat jatuh itu.

Kertas itu dilipat dua. Kubuka lipatannya dengan sedikit tidak sabar dan aku membaca isinya.

Itu sebuah memorandum yang berlambang SMA Teikou, tempat Tetsuya bersekolah. Aku tidak terkejut atau bingung mendapati memorandum itu. Tapi yang membuatku tidak mempercayai penglihatanku adalah sebaris kalimat yang ditulis disana.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pengkhianat_

Seluruh kehidupanku rasanya tersedot untuk masuk ke dalam kalimat di dalam memorandum itu. Mataku masih terfokus pada sebaris kalimat singkat itu. Jantungku dipaksa untuk memompa lebih banyak darah lagi karena adrenalinku berpacu cepat. Isi perutku rasanya jungkir balik dan kepalaku terasa kosong.

Singkat, namun memiliki banyak makna ketika aku membaca kalimat itu berulang-ulang.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah _seorang pengkhianat. Pengkhianat. Seorang pengkhianat_.

Apa? Apa maksud dari kalimat ini? Siapa yang menulis? Kenapa ada nama Tetsuya? Apa yang sudah Tetsuya lakukan sampai ia disebut pengkhianat? Apa ia mempunyai masalah?

Apakah memorandum ini adalah penyebab Tetsuya berniat mengakhiri hidupnya? Tapi kenapa? Memorandum itu tanpa sadar kuremas kuat di dalam kepalan tanganku sementara aku terus-menerus berpikir dan menerka-nerka.

Percuma. Aku bahkan tidak mampu mengartikan apapun dari sebaris kalimat itu. Sebaris kalimat itu mengandung arti yang sangat banyak. Sebanyak hal-hal yang tidak pernah kuketahui tentang Tetsuya selama ini.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat di setiap E-mail yang Tetsuya kirim, di sudut mana ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki masalah serius dan ada yang menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat. Namun aku sadar, tidak pernah sekalipun Tetsuya menceritakan masalah yang sedang dialaminya.

Disetiap isi E-mail, ia pasti selalu bercerita panjang lebar tentang kesehariannya dan dalam sudut pandang yang menyenangkan, seolah ia memang menjalani kehidupan dengan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, dari semua itu, yang paling bodoh adalah aku. Aku yang bodoh dan percaya sepenuhnya pada semua kejadian yang Tetsuya ceritakan. Aku yang terlalu bodoh dan selalu mempercayai seluruh kebohongan Tetsuya.

Ketika masih kecil, kami pernah membuat sebuah janji. Janji bahwa tidak boleh ada hal yang ditutupi oleh masing-masing dari kami. Janji bahwa kami akan terus terbuka satu sama lain, tidak ada kebohongan. Dengan adanya janji itu, aku jadi lebih mudah melindungi Tetsuya dan terus berada di sampingnya.

Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa arti dari janji kami. Aku tidak tahu keadaan yang sesungguhnya dari Tetsuya, aku tidak sadar bahwa selama ini ia berbohong padaku, dan yang paling buruk dari semuanya, aku tidak mampu melindungi Tetsuya.

Mungkin jika ada kandidat, aku akan memasukkan diriku menjadi salah satu nominasi kakak terburuk sepanjang masa.

.

.

.

Aroma rumah sakit belakangan ini selalu membuatku mual dan selalu menjadi makanan keseharianku. Mungkin para perawat sudah mengenaliku yang datang berkunjung setiap hari selama satu minggu. Dan selama satu minggu juga tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari masa kritis Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tetap tidak terbangun.

"Bukankah Anda berkata bahwa Tetsuya akan bangun dalam waktu satu sampai dua hari? Kenapa ia masih tidak terbangun?"

Dokter tua yang belakangan ini memegang Tetsuya hanya memandangku tanpa daya, seperti aku memandangnya dan berharap ia bisa mmbangunkan Tetsuya.

"Entahlah. Kadang ada beberapa prediksi yang meleset dari waktu perkiraan. Seharusnya Kuroko Tetsuya sudah sadar, tapi dalam beberapa kasus ada pula yang tidak sesuai prediksi seperti ini," jelasnya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya? Kenapa prediksi Anda meleset?"

Dokter itu hanya memandang ke arah Tetsuya yang masih terlelap. "Banyak faktor. Mungkin saja benturan yang ia alami terlalu keras sehingga tubuhnya masih terlalu syok. Atau, mungkin saja 'alam bawah sadar'nya menolak untuk terbangun lagi. Mungkin karena tekanan yang dialaminya membuatnya tidak berniat untuk bangun. Biasanya itu terjadi pada banyak kasus koma yang berkepanjangan, sama halnya seperti bunuh diri," jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

Aku menatap Tetsuya.

 _Tekanan_.

Ya, Tetsuya pasti mengalami tekanan. Tekanan itu pasti bersumber pada memorandum yang kutemukan di dalam buku coklat itu. Itu pasti yang membuat Tetsuya tidak ingin terbangun lagi.

Dokter tua itu pamit beberapa saat kemudian. Aku menggumamkan 'terimakasih' dan setelah pintu tertutup, aku menggenggam tangan pucat Tetsuya yang semakin lama tampaknya semakin pucat, seperti aku yang baru menyadari bahwa sejak aku berkunjung sinar matanya tidak lagi seperti dulu.

Tetsuya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa yang membuatmu tidak jujur padaku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini? Sungguh, Tetsuya sudah dengan sukses membuatku menjad kakak yang paling buruk.

"Aku ini kakak yang buruk ya…"

Kugenggam makin erat tangan yang terkulai tak bergerak itu. "Tetsuya, aku sekarang tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, tapi aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Terimakasih untuk para reviewer dan para pembaca yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan jejak di fict ini berupa review, favorite dan follows. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih. Kepada segenap reviewer yang login, sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing, semoga jawaban saya memuaskan.

Nah, maafkan saya jika chapter dua ini lebih singkat dari chapter yang pertama dan mungkin (barangkali) mengecewakan. tapi saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya di chapter depan (mungkin). Saya sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa respon para pembaca akan seantusias itu. Baiklah, semoga aja chapter dua ini gak begitu mengecewakan deh...

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu diterima.


	3. Mulai saat ini

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please Enjoy..

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 3: Mulai saat ini**

"Akashi, apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu itu? Tidakkah tindakan yang kau ambil itu terlalu tergesa-gesa?"

Dengungan dari pendingin ruangan terdengar jelas di pendengaranku. Dua lemari kaca besar di ruangan Pelatih Shirogane yang berisi piala-piala hasil kemenangan Tim Basket berdiri gagah. Pelatih Shirogane duduk di bangkunya yang membelakangi jendela, sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat jelas ke arah beliau karena silau.

" _Ha'i_. Saya sudah memikirkan keputusan saya dengan matang," kataku mantap. Beliau terlihat seperti sedang berusaha menahan helaan napas yang seolah berkata 'Aku tidak habis pikir. Kau sedang sakit ya, Akashi?'

"Akashi, Bapak sudah mendengar perihal saudaramu yang kecelakaan. Bapak turut prihatin, karena dari yang Bapak dengar saudaramu juga masih belum sadar dari koma. Tapi kau tidak harus membuat keputusan seperti itu," katanya lagi. Mungkin pelatih Shirogane sedang berusaha membujukku untuk berubah pikiran. Sayangnya, aku sudah tidak berminat untuk berpikir ulang.

"Ini sudah keputusan saya. Ayah saya sudah mengurus surat pindah sekolah," jelasku. Pelatih Shirogane menutup matanya, mungkin beliau sedikit ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari murid yang tidak masuk akal sepertiku.

Aku menunggu pelatih Shirogane mengatakan sesuatu. Beliau terus diam untuk beberapa saat sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu akhirnya, ia menatapku. "Begitu rupanya. Baiklah Akashi, kalau itu memang sudah keputusanmu Bapak rasanya sudah tidak bisa mencegahmu lagi." Pelatih Shirogane mengatakannya seolah terpaksa.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ini memang keputusan yang berat baginya. Pasti beliau berpikir tentang Tim Basket Rakuzan dan tiga kompetisi nasional tahun ini yang akan diselenggarakan. Yah, jika aku mengingatnya juga aku akan merasa sangat berat dengan keputusanku. Bahkan kadang ada godaan untuk berubah pikiran.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Bapak mungkin akan mengumumkan kabar ini secepatnya pada Tim Basket dan memilih ketua baru. Namun, Bapak berharap kau mau memberitahu kepindahanmu kepada anggota inti. Mereka pasti ingin mendengar kabar ini darimu sendiri," sarannya.

Saran yang merepotkan.

" _Ha'i_. Akan saya usahakan."

Pelatih Shirogane menatapku dengan iris coklat tuanya. Setiap kali ekspresinya serius, beliau jadi tampak lebih tua dihadapanku.

"Sebenarnya Bapak berharap kau bisa ikut dalam kompetisi Interhigh tahun ini. Tim Rakuzan bisa menjadi tim yang kuat dengan kau di dalamnya," katanya lagi.

Sebenarnya aku pun ingin turut berpartisipasi dalam ajang kompetisi basket nasional tahun ini. Aku ingin bermain bersama dengan Tim Basket Rakuzan selama tiga tahun dan memimpin mereka menuju sebuah kemenangan. Tapi kadang ada harapan yang tidak sejalan dengan kenyataan. Ada sebuah janji penting yang harus kutepati saat ini.

Aku harus menyelamatkan Tetsuya. Aku harus tahu apa yang selama ini disembunyikan olehnya. Aku harus tahu hal itu. Apapun masalah Tetsuya, aku harus menyelesaikannya.

" _Sumimasen_."

Pelatih Shirogane menggeleng. "Tidak perlu minta maaf jika ini memang menjadi pilihanmu."

.

.

.

" _Uso_! Sei- _chan, nande_?" Mibuchi Reo.

"Oi Akashi, apa kau serius?" Eikichi Nebuya.

"Yah, bakalan sepi dong Tim Basket kalau Akashi pindah." Hayama Koutaro.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?" Mibuchi Reo lagi.

" _Sumimasen minna_ , tapi ini sudah keputusanku." Akashi Seijuurou, aku.

Lapangan _indoor_ Tim Basket SMA Rakuzan tampak sepi, hanya ada empat orang yang sedang berbincang di tengah pinggir lapangan. Ada aku, Mibuchi Reo, Eikichi Nebuya dan Hayama Koutaro. Berbicang–atau lebih tepatnya aku yang memberitahu mereka–tentang kepindahanku.

"Tapi Interhigh akan diadakan dalam beberapa bulan lagi! Kenapa sangat mendadak?" Mibuchi Reo lagi. Aku juga jadi ingin bertanya pada Tetsuya, kenapa ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan begitu mendadak. Salah satu helaian rambut panjang dari Mibuchi Reo diselipkannya ke belakang telinya. Bibirnya yang terlihat agak tebal dari bibir laki-laki kebanyakan itu dikerucutkannya, alisnya bertaut dan ia tampak bingung juga sebal.

" _Sumimasen_ , tapi ini sudah keputusan finalku," kataku lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Tapi atas dasar apa kau mau pindah sekolah?" tanya Eikichi Nebuya, salah seorang kakak kelasku yang merupakan seorang maniak otot. Entah latihan macam apa yang selama ia jalani sampai bisa membentuk otot seperti itu.

"Ada sebuah alasan pribadi," jawabku seadanya. Mereka bertiga tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban yang kulontarkan. Wajar saja, jika aku juga adalah salah satu dari mereka maka aku juga akan berwajah seperti itu, sayangnya saat ini aku sedang tidak mau disuguhi wajah keberatan seperti itu, karena aku juga ingin memasang wajah keberatan di depan Tetsuya dan memaksanya bicara.

"Alasan pribadi?" beo Hayama Koutaro.

"Ya, dan tidak bisa kujelaskan secara rinci," putusku.

Aku sedikit menyesali karena menurutku aku terlalu banyak bicara di depan mereka. Kini mereka menatapku dengan penasaran. Terkutuklah mulut yang terlalu banyak bicara ini.

Mibuchi Reo tampak ingin buka suara lagi namun aku sudah berbicara. "Maaf, masih ada surat yang harus diurus mengenai kepindahanku. Aku duluan," kataku dan tanpa menunggu respon mereka (dan aku memang tidak mengharapkan respon mereka sama sekali), aku berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket indoor.

Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari sumber segala keingintahuan yang tidak bermutu, suara berat seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Kudengar kau akan pindah sekolah," katanya.

Jika aku ini tidak mampu menahan emosiku, mungkin aku akan melompat kaget mendengar suara berat itu. Kulihat Mayuzumi Chihiro sedang bersandar di belakang pintu lapangan.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ ," sapaku. Jujur saja, jika melihat Mayuzumi Chihiro aku selalu teringat Tetsuya, tapi versi lebih dewasa, lebih dingin dan lebih tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu tua, dengan bola mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Yang membuatku teringat Tetsuya ketika bersamanya adalah karena mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan minim ekspresi. Dan mereka sangat menyukai karya sastra.

"Jadi, yang kudengar itu benar?" tanyanya lagi, tidak menggubris sapaanku.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu mengecek kebenaran soal itu."

Bolehkan aku pergi sekarang juga? Diinterogasi oleh orang dengan keberadaan tipis adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan hari ini. Ia masih menatapku dengan mata sipitnya. Rambut abu-abunya sudah agak terlalu panjang dan nyaris menutupi alisnya. Oke, tidak penting.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, boleh aku pergi? Masih banyak surat yang harus kuurus mengenai kepindahanku," kataku akhirnya, tidak tahan dengan situasi yang membuang waktu.

Aku melangkah menjauh dari lapangan _indoor_ ketika aku melihat bahwa Mayuzumi ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi padaku. Oke, cukup tanya jawabnya hari ini. Aku tidak mau menerima pertanyaan apapun mengenai kepindahanku. Sengaja aku memperlebar langkah supaya bisa keluar dari teritorial dimana pertanyaan berkemungkinan merongrongku.

.

.

.

Apartment itu bukanlah apartment yang baru. Itu merupakan apartment yang sengaja dibeli _Otou-sama_ untuk aku jika aku ingin berkunjung ke Tokyo dan menjenguk Tetsuya serta _Okaa-sama_.

Dibantu oleh beberapa orang yang bekerja di Jasa Pengantar Barang, aku memasukkan beberapa kardus yang berisi peralatan-peralatan yang kubutuhkan selama aku tinggal disini.

Apartment itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya. Catnya masih berwarna putih, dan barang-barang masih berada di tempatnya. Hanya saja, yang membedakan adalah debu yang cukup tebal di lantai maupun di meja, menandakan bahwa sudah cukup lama apartment ini tidak dihuni.

Wajar saja, terakhir kali aku mengunjungi apartment ini adalah ketika _Otou-sama_ membelinya dan hanya memperlihatkannya sejenak padaku sebelum kami kembali ke Kyoto karena _Otou-sama_ harus menghadiri rapat. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu.

Setelah Jasa Pengantar Barang pergi, aku harus berkemas sendiri mengeluarkan semua barang-barangku. Dan itu cukup memakan waktu lama jika kau mengerjakannya sendirian. Hingga hari menjelang petang, aku baru saja selesai merapikan seluruh apartment dan juga barang-barangku.

Aku duduk di meja belajar dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

Kertas itu adalah memorandum yang terselip di dalam buku Tetsuya. Satu-satunya petunjuk dan mungkin saja alasan dibalik tindakan Tetsuya. Sebenarnya sejak aku kembali ke Kyoto, tidak sekalipun aku meninggalkan memorandum itu. Kertas yang sudah lecek ini terus-menerus kubawa bahkan ketika aku di sekolah.

Rasanya sangat salah jika aku meninggalkan memorandum itu. Rasanya memorandum itu seolah-olah bisa menghilang di depan mataku jika aku tidak membawanya bersamaku.

Kutatap lagi tulisan yang terdapat di memorandum itu.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pengkhianat._

Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih sama tulisannya. Bahkan setelah aku membolak-balikkan kertas ini berkali-kali, mencari hal-hal ganjil, tetap tidak kutemukan sesuatu aneh. Satu-satunya yang aneh hanyalah kalimat di dalam memorandum itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku meremas lagi memorandum itu. Rasanya ingin mengalirkan seluruh emosiku pada kertas yang bahkan tidak kuketahui kebenarannya. Aku kembali berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya, apa mungkin Tetsuya pernah berkhianat?

Tapi berkhianat terhadap apa? Atau siapa?

Kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut nyeri karen aku terlalu keras memutar otak untuk membuat beberapa kemungkinan. Percuma, tidak kudapatkan satu hal pun jika aku tetap duduk diam di meja belajar tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

Jadi aku bangkit dari meja belajar, mengambil sebuah mantel berwarna coklat tua dari lemariku dan keluar dari apartment.

.

.

.

"Diantara merk yang ini dan ini mana yang lebih bagus untuk cat rambut?" tanyaku sambil menimang dua cat rambut biru muda beda merk.

Tokyo sudah malam, namun itu tidak memadamkan ramainya Shibuya di malam minggu. Bahkan rasanya semakin malam maka Shibuya akan semakin ramai. Orang-orang tampak sangat menikmati malam minggu mereka. Aku bisa melihat ada orang yang menghabiskan malam minggu bersama dengan teman-teman, keluarga, kekasih atau bahkan hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan sendiri.

Aku mendecih pelan. Seharusnya aku juga bisa menghabiskan malam minggu berdua bersama dengan Tetsuya. Kami bisa berjalan bersama di perempatan Shibuya, mengunjungi tiap restoran hanya untuk sekedar mencicipi satu menu favorit, pergi ke _Game Center_ , atau hanya sekedar membeli sebuah buku sastra dan berbincang seru di balkon rumah sambil menatap sibuknya Tokyo.

Ya, harusnya kami bisa. Tapi lagi-lagi karena tindakan Tetsuya yang tidak pernah bisa kuprediksi, luntur semua impian itu.

Kini aku hanya berdiri seorang diri di sebuah salon kecantikan, menimbang cat rambut sambil diamati oleh seorang lelaki berwayah kemayu. Ini lebih dari sekedar menyedihkan. Sungguh, apalagi ketika aku melihat beberapa pemuda melirikku sekilas dan lelaki kemayu dihadapanku berkali-kali mengerling genit ke arahku. Ini sangat menyeramkan.

Aku bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran mereka, namun aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Jika aku tidak ingat alasanku berada disini, maka kupastikan aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi menginjakkan kaki di salon kecantikan untuk alasan apapun. Mencoba menghitung sabar dalam hati, aku menatap lelaki kemayu dihadapanku.

"Dua-duanya bagus. Hanya berbeda merk dan harga," jelasnya. Ia menatapku sampai membuatku risih. "Omong-omong, rambut merahmu sudah bagus, kenapa ingin mengecatnya?" tanyanya.

Aku megangkat bahu acuh. "Hanya untuk mengganti suasana. Disini menjual _softlens_?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Kalau mencari _softlens_ ada di toko optik yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Hanya dua blok," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk paham.

"Mana yang lebih tahan?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tergantung kau mau memakainya dalam rangka apa. Tapi biasanya cat rambut seperti ini kuat dan hanya bisa dihilangkan dengan pelunturnya atau kau memanjangkan rambutmu," jelasnya.

Oke, dia tidak menjelaskan pertanyaanku. Aku melihat lagi kedua cat rambut beda merk itu. Aku ini orang yang payah dalam memilih. Biasanya yang akan memilihkan sesuatu untukku adalah Tetsuya atau _Okaa-sama_. Dan, disaat seperti ini aku benar-benar berharap Tetsuya ada disini dan memberikan sarannya.

"Omong-omong, kau baru di Shibuya ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini," katanya.

Apa setiap orang yang baru di Shibuya harus memberitahumu bahwa mereka berada di Shibuya? "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kau punya pacar?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangkat pandanganku sekilas untuk mengekspresikan betapa frontalnya pertanyaan itu.

Okelah jika orang yang bertanya seputar kisah cintamu adalah seorang perempuan, tapi jika kau ditanya oleh seorang lelaki kemayu itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu," kataku masih sambil melihat cat rambut. Jika aku tidak ada urusan, maka sudah lama aku meninggalkan tempat menyeramkan ini.

"Memang, tapi kau tampan. Aneh jika kau tidak memiliki kekasih," katanya. Aku mengernyit. Apa setiap orang tampan harus memiliki kekasih? Maaf, aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Rakuzan menjadi juara dan Tetsuya.

"Oke. Aku beli dua-duanya," kataku pada akhirnya. Yah, sesampainya di apartment aku bisa langsung mencoba cat rambut tersebut dan menentukan mana yang lebih coock untukku. Bukan masalah besar.

Ia mengambil kedua botol cat rambut tersebut dan menghitung berapa banyak uang yang harus kuserahkan padanya untuk mendapatkan cat tersebut.

"Semuanya 5000 yen," katanya. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan mengambil lima lembar 1000 yen dan menyerahkannya.

Ia menghitung kembali uang yang kuserahkan sebelum ia menyerahkan dua boto cat yang dibungkus dalam sebuah kantong plastik. "Uangnya pas."

Kuraih kantong plastik tersebut dan beranjak keluar sebelum ia kembali bersuara. "Jika kau tidak tahu cara memakainya, aku bisa memakaikannya untukku," katanya disertai dengan kedipan.

Aku meringis menahan mual. "Tidak terimakasih." Aku segera melangkah keluar dari salon itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartment aku langsung membaca petunjuk penggunaan cat rambut yang baru saja kubeli. Setelah kubaca, ternyata tekhiknya tidak begitu sulit. Kau hanya harus mengoleskan cat secara rata keseluruh permukaan rambut, terutama pangkal rambut yang menempel pada kulit kepala.

Setelah selesai membaca, aku langsung mempraktekkan apa yang sudah kubaca. Kuambil kuas yang berada di dalam botol cat tersebut dan segera kuwarnai seluruh rambutku menggunakan cat tersebut. Au beruntung mendapatkan warna cat rambut yang sama, jadi aku tidak harus malu karena warna cat yang belang dan nantinya akan menimbukan kecurigaan.

Tidak sampai dua jam, aku selesai mewarnai rambutku. Kini aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou dengan rambut berwarna biru muda. Sudah hampir menyerupai Tetsuya, hanya saja mataku masih berwarna merah dan tidak besar.

Kulirik _softlens_ yang tergeletak di sisi _washtafel_ dan kuambil.

Aku mendesah. ini pertama kalinya aku memakai _softlens_. Aku tidak memiliki penyakit minus atau silinder, jadi aku tidak pernah memakai kacamata atau _softlens_ sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mencoba memakai _softlens._

Jika kalian bertanya pendapatku, sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa seram pada orang-orang yang hobi memakai _softlens_. Maksudku, ketika mereka memakainya, mereka harus menyentuh mata mereka. Dan itu seram sekali. Aku membayangkan orang yang menyentuh mata saja sudah bisa membuatku bergidik, dan sekarang aku akan melakukan hal itu.

Tadi, ketika berada di toko optik, aku sudah berusaha berlatih bagaimana cara memasang _softlens_ , apalagi _softlens_ yang kubeli merupakan _softlens_ yang diameternya lebih besar dari diameter mataku. itu karena bola mata Tetsuya yang lebih lebar dari mataku.

Kucuci tanganku dan mengeringkannya. Aku tidak mau mataku iritasi karena mataku yang tidak steril ketika memasang _softlens_ dan mengakibatkan semua yang telah kususun berantakan. Pelan, kuambil _softlens_ kananku dan dengan tangan sedikit gemetar kupasang di mata kananku.

Sensasi yang sedikit dingin mengahampiri mata kananku.

Dan kulakukan itu untuk mata kiriku juga.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan kondisi mataku yang terasa sangat penuh karena adanya _softens_. Setelah aku merasa cukup pas, aku kembali menatap bayanganku.

Kini aku tidak merasa Akashi Seijuurou yang memandangiku. Aku merasa Tetsuya sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Aku cukup puas, karena kami terlihat mirip.

Aku tersenyum.

Mulai saat ini, aku bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou, namun aku adalah 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Pertama-tama, maafkan saya yang sudah lama tidak update cerita ini. Fuh, rasanya mungkin cerita ini sudah menjadi jamur kaki di folder Fanfiction. Yah, tapi kondisi saya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk meng-update cerita. Ujian Sekolah dan intensif UN sedang berlangsung, apalagi pemerintah sedang dalam percobaan CBT, dan itu sangat merepotkan sekali, karena setiap TO satu hari jadi satu mata pelajaran dan itu berlangsung selama dua minggu! (Oke, ini gak nyambung sih, tapi biarlah author ini sesekali mengungkapkan isi hati #huek)

Ini juga update ditengah-tengah Ujian Sekolah. (T_T)

Kepada segenap reviewer, maafkan saya yang belum bisa membalas review kalian karena waktu saya dihabiskan hanya untuk membuka soal-soal.

Maafkan jika chapter ini tidak berkenan di hati kalian atau mungkin malah mengecewakan, karena secara pribadi, saya tidak ingin membuat alur cepat dan cenderung lambat (karena ini bukan oneshot). Di chapter ini saya mencoba berpikir seperti Akashi (?) jika diposisikan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Nah, setelah saya ceramah panjang lebar dan tidak bermutu dan gak ada gunanya, seperti biasa...

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu diterima.


	4. SMA Teikou

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please Enjoy..

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 4: SMA Teikou**

Aku membenarkan letak tas di pundakku sembari melangkah menuju gerbang utama dari SMA Teikou, tempat Tetsuya bersekolah.

SMA Teikou merupakan SMA Swasta terfavorit di kota Tokyo. Terletak di tengah-tengah Tokyo dan menjadikan SMA Teikou menjadi SMA stategis di pusat kota. Meski Swasta, namun peminat siswa tidak kalah dari peminat yang ingin masuk ke SMA Negeri. Setelah gerbang utama, Teikou mempunyai halaman depan yang luas dengan banyaknya pohon sakura berderet menjadi 'pagar'.

Tak berselang lama, aku sampai di bangunan utama. Aku menuju loker sepatu yang berlabel 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Aku kembali memantapkan hati. Pikiranku berspekulasi lagi. Di dalam bayanganku, mungkin saja loker sepatu Tetsuya diberikan banyak sampah atau sepatunya dicoret-coret, namun ketika aku perlahan membukanya, tidak ada hal-hal seperti bayanganku.

Semua normal.

Hanya ada sepasang sepatu berwarna putih dengan garis biru muda melintang di sisi sepatu. Kupakai sepatu tersebut dan kutaruh sepatu kets-ku di lokernya.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk mencari kelas Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pernah bercerita bahwa kelasnya berada di lantai satu dan ia berada di kelas 1-4. Tidak sulit mencarinya karena setelah loker sepatu, koridor sekolah langsung menampilkan deretan kelas untuk murid tahun ajaran pertama.

Kulihat para murid yang juga sedang hilir mudik di sepanjang koridor.

Semuanya terasa normal dan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada tatapan aneh atau tatapan rendah yang mereka perlihatkan pada 'Kuroko'.

"Kurokocchiiii!"

Lengkingan itu bergema di sepanjang koridor hingga telingaku sakit. Siapapun yang berteriak nyaring pastilah orang yang tidak memiliki etika. Aku terus melangkah mencari kelas 1-4 sampai punggungku ditubruk dengan sangat kasar dan sangat keras.

Aku hampir menggigit lidahku karena kaget. Punggungku teras berat dan nyeri serta ada yang memelukku dari belakang dengan sangat kuat hingga aku nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

"Kurokocchi, aku kangen _ssu_ ~" Suara seseorang yang kuketahui baru saja berteriak nyaring dan kini ia berbicara seperti itu tepat di depan telingaku. Aku melepaskan pelukan sepihak itu dan mencoba melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya memeluk 'Kuroko' selain aku.

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah bahu bidangnya yang berbalut blazer putih dan dasi berwarna biru toska. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya dan yang kulihat adalah senyumnya yang sangat terang dan bahagia hingga matanya menyipit. Siapa dia?

"Kurokocchi tidak kangen aku _ssu_?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menunduk menatapku.

Pemuda dihadapanku ini berambut kuning dengan bola mata yang berwarna kuning juga. Persis seperti warna replika dari matahari.

"Kurokocchi? Kok diam saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika bukan diam? Bertanya siapa dia? Aku akhirnya menghela napas dan mencoba bertindak seperti Tetsuya di situasi seperti ini.

" _Sumimasen_. Kurasa aku sedikit pusing," kataku setengah jujur. Mendapati lengkingan di pagi hari bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk kesehatan telinga. Lagipula semua teman-temanku di Rakuzan tidak ada yang menyapaku dengan sebuah lengkingan dan pelukan yang sangat kuat.

Teman macam apa yang dimiliki Tetsuya di SMA ini?

"Ah! _Gomen ssu_. Pasti masih sakit ya. Aku tidak sengaja," katanya gelagapan. Ia terlihat bersalah dan menurutku itu memang salah. Seenaknya memeluk orang. Jika aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri, mungkin sudah kugunting lidahnya agar tidak bisa berteriak sembarangan lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin masuk kelas saja," kataku mengakhiri dan berbalik pergi untuk mencari kelas Tetsuya.

Namun tampaknya pemuda pirang itu mengikutiku. "Ayo kita ke kelas sama-sama," ajaknya dan segera menggandeng tanganku. Aku refleks melepaskannya karena aku bukan orang yang suka disentuh oleh orang lain, kecuali oleh keluargaku. Ia tampak kaget.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah diriku disini dan langsung merutuki kebodohanku. Pasti ia bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Kuroko Tetsuya pasca pulih dari 'sakit'. " _Sumimasen_. Aku sedikit kaget," kataku mencoba berkilah.

"Eh? T-Tidak apa-apa kok. Kurokocchi juga baru sembuh 'kan? Maaf membuatmu kaget _ssu_ ," katanya dan ia segera berjalan duluan. Aku hanya memberinya senyum tidak enak dan mengikutinya.

Sampailah kami di kelas 1-4. Ia membuka pintu kelas sementara aku berusaha menanti apa yang terjadi. Apa akan ada pembulian? Namun ketika aku melangkah masuk, semua terasa normal. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang menyalin PR, berbincang-bincang, sekedar membaca atau bahkan tidur. Ini situasi kelas yang biasanya.

Aku memperhatikan pria kuning itu duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat jendela dan ia menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hari ini aku yang duduk di dekat jendela ya," katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan tidak ada satupun yang aneh. Ini normal dan wajar.

 _Lantas apa yang menjadi penyebab?_

Aku kembali menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku baru saja melangkah untuk mengenal Tetsuya yang selama ini tidak kukenali. Wajar saja jika belum ada petunjuk satupun. Kertas memorandum di saku blazer-ku terasa sangat membebani. Sekarang aku membawa memorandum itu kemana-mana, sebagai pengingat tujuanku dan semua tindakan yang kulakukan atau yang akan kulakukan.

Aku terlalu terhanyut dalam pikiran sendiri hingga nyaris melompat kaget karena seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan.

Kupandangi orang yang menepuk bahuku dan itu adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut cepak berwarna coklat. Ia menghembuskan napas ketika aku menatapnya.

"Dasar. Kebiasaanmu melamun tetap tidak berubah ya, Kuroko," katanya dan ia menempati kursi di depanku.

" _Ohayou_ Ogiwara," sapa pria kuning disebelahku.

" _Ohayou_ Kise. Kau jangan banyak bicara sekarang Kise, lihat, Kuroko sudah pucat padahal dia baru masuk," jelas orang bernama Ogiwara itu.

Kise merenggut. "Aku tidak membuatnya pucat _ssu_. Kulit Kurokocchi memang sudah pucat dari sananya," renggutnya.

Ogiwara mengabaikannya. Ia menatapku cemas. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

"Benar-benar sudah baikan?" tanyanya lagi. Dan aku mengangguk lagi, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Ia terlihat resah sejenak sebelum menghapus keresahan itu. "Maksudku… 'itu' sudah baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan volume suaranya.

Aku memandangnya bingung. 'Itu'? Aku hanya mengerjap dan menatap bingung. Ingin sekali aku bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi lidahku kutahan.

Tampaknya reaksi diamku adalah repon negatif darinya.

"Kurasa kau tidak harus memaksakan dirimu Kuroko," katanya. Aku semakin bingung. Jika kutimpali maka semuanya akan berantakan, dan aku juga tidak bisa berdiam diri.

Baru aku membuka mulut ketika Kise menyela, "Kalian membicarakan apa _ssu_?"

Ogiwara menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Oh ya, Kuroko, ini catatan selama satu minggu kau absen. Tulisanku tidak serapi punyamu, tapi kuharap itu bisa melengkapi catatanmu yang kosong," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis bersampul coklat dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku menerimanya. " _Arigatou_ ," jawabku singkat. Kubuka lembar demi lembar catatan itu dan tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. Semuanya seperti catatan pelajar. Coretan pulpen, tipe-x, dan gambar-gambar tidak jelas di ujung-ujung buku.

Tak berselang lama bel masuk berbunyi dan Ogiwara sudah menatap ke depan lagi karena seorang guru sudah memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi bertepatan dengan perutku yang kosong. Memulai hari dengan pelajaran sastra selama tiga jam berturut-turut bukanlah sesuatu yang kusukai. Berkutat dengan rumus-rumus dan hukum alam masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan disuruh merangkai frasa dengan banyak aturan klasik yang menurutku tidak penting. Apalagi ditambah dengan teks yang banyaknya tidak manusiawi.

"Apa masih ada yang sakit, Kuroko? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat selama pelajaran sastra," ujar Ogiwara sambil memperhatikanku. (Selama tiga jam kami disuruh menganalisa sebuah teks sejarah dengan semua unsur-unsur yang mengerikan dan dilakukan dalam kelompok).

"Iya _ssu_. Padahal Kurokocchi selalu bersemangat setiap kali pelajaran sastra. Padahal apa enaknya sih? Membosankan tahu," timpal Kise. Dalam hati aku juga membenarkan pernyataannya. Apa enaknya belajar sastra? Hanya Tetsuya yang menyukai pelajaran visual seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku pada akhirnya. Yah, dengan berakhirnya pelajaran sastra, aku tidak akan terlihat murung lagi.

Ogiwara bangun mendadak dari bangkunya. "Omong-omong Kise, mau ke kantin?" tanyanya pada Kise. Aku diabaikan.

Kise mengangguk. Ia bangkit dan aku juga ikutan bangkit. Mereka memandangku aneh.

"Kau mau kemana Kuroko?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Ke kantin bersama kalian," jawabku. Setidaknya aku harus tahu kondisi sekolah karena aku tidak mungkin membawa denah sekolah setiap kali pergi dari kelas.

Kise memandangku aneh. "Kau tidak membawa bekal _ssu_? Bukannya kau paling anti pergi ke kantin?"

Aku ingin menepuk jidat dengan meja di depanku. "Emm. Hari ini _Okaa-sama_ tidak bisa membuatkanku bekal," bohongku.

" _Okaa-sama_? Bukannya kau yang selalu membuat bekal untuk dirimu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku jadi ingin memplester mulut besar ini.

"Yeah… Kadang-kadang _Okaa-sama_ ," gumamku asal. "Intinya aku tidak membawa bekal hari ini dan ingin makan di kantin. Kita jadi pergi atau tidak?" tanyaku lagi.

Ogiwara menghela napas. " _Yare-yare_. Kau tidak perlu melotot pada kami Kuroko," putusnya. Kami bertiga langsung saja berjalan bersama ke kantin.

.

.

.

Kantin ramai sekali dan aku jadi mengerti kenapa Tetsuya jadi anti dengan kantin. Dengan banyaknya manusia yang kelaparan bukannya mustahil jika Tetsuya tidak ingin menginjakkan kaki ke kantin.

Aku juga baru ingat bahwa selama kita SMP, Tetsuya jugalah yang membuatkanku bekal jika _Okaa-sama_ dan _Otou-sama_ sedang sibuk bertengkar siang malam.

Setelah mengantre dengan lama dan sabar, kami bertiga sudah membeli apa yang kami inginkan. Kise dengan paket nasi teriyaki, Ogiwara dengan spaghetti dan aku hanya dengan roti dan teh kotak. Kami mengambil bangku kantin yang paling pojok dan sudah rusak, sehingga kami harus duduk tanpa menggerakkan anggota tubuh jika tidak ingin terjungkal dan jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh isi kantin.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ," ucap kami bertiga bersamaan. Kise dengan cepat melahap nasi teriyakinya persis seperti orang yang sangat lapar, sementara Ogiwara melahap perlahan spaghetti agar tidak tersedak. Dan aku sendiri makan secara normal. Tiba-tiba saja Kise mengangkat wajahnya.

" _Nee_ Kurokocchi, tumben sekali kau membeli teh kotak. Bukannya kau tidak suka teh?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dalam.

Aku lagi-lagi ingin menggulingkan diri hingga tertelan bumi.

Baru di kantin ini aku sadar bahwa selera antara aku dan Tetsuya adalah dua kutub yang saling bertolak belakang. Tidak bisa menyatu bahkan dihidangkan berdampingan. Dan semua yang kulakukan saat ini sangatlah tidak 'Kuroko Tetsuya' sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba menu baru saja. Dan tolong jangan berbicara ketika mulutmu masih berisi makanan," tegurku. Aku paling benci jika melihat orang yang makan dan berbicara disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ukh, sifat kerasmu itu tidak berubah ya _ssu_ ," katanya sambil kembali makan.

Aku kembali menekuni rotiku sampai aku sadar bahwa Ogiwar tampak sesekali melihat ke arahku. Bukannya aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya tidak akan enak bertanya jika ada mahluk berisik bernama Kise di sekitar kami berdua. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa ia ingin memberitahu sesuatu namun urung.

Seperti ada sengatan listrik mengalir di tulang belakangku. Mungkin saja Ogiwara tahu motif dibalik kasus bunuh diri Tetsuya. Melihat gelagatnya tadi pagi dan cara pandangnya, aku tahu ia tahu lebih banyak dari si kuning berisik satu lagi.

Tanpa sadar kuremas roti di genggamanku sampai selai nanas sebagai isinya muncrat keluar. Segera kubersihkan tanganku yang terkena selai dengan tissue. Kulirik lagi Ogiwara yang pura-pura sibuk dengan spaghetti-nya.

Aku bangun mendadak hingga kedua orang dihadapanku mendongak melihatku.

"Kau mau kemana Kurokocchi? Rotimu belum habis," kata Kise (setidaknya yang ini ia menelan dulu daging teriyakinya).

"Toilet," jawabku singkat.

Baru aku melangkah sejenak, Ogiwara ikut bangkit. "Kebetulan sekali Kuroko, aku juga mau ke toilet. Kise jaga tempat ya," jelasnya dan ia langsung menarik tanganku pergi dari kantin.

Ia membawaku seperti ia membawa sebongkah narkoba ke dalam sekolah. Kepalanya tidak berhenti melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dan matanya seolah menjelajah, mencari seseorang yang terlarang. Seperti pengedar narkoba mencoba bersembunyi dari polisi yang menyamar.

Ia tidak membawaku ke toilet, melainkan ke sebuah lorong sempit dan gelap menuju gudang (ada tulisannya di koridor, jadi aku tahu bahwa lorong ini menuju gudang).

Ogiwara langsung menatapku tajam. "Nah, katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ibumu memberitahu sekolah bahwa kau tidak masuk karena mengalami kecelakaan, apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

Aku berusaha tenang dan tidak mendorong Ogiwara yang mencengkram kuat bahuku dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Ogiwara…- _kun_." Mulutku terasa aneh mengucapkan namanya diiringi dengan akhiran.

"Kau membuatku jantungan ketika mendengar berita itu! Kupikir kau kenapa-napa. Midorima juga tidak memberikan kabar apapun mengenaimu! Astaga Kuroko, berhentilah membuat orang lain cemas," katanya sambil menatapku. Aku tahu ia benar-benar khawatir pada 'Kuroko' dengan melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

" _Sumimasen_ ," kataku pada akhirnya.

Ia menggeleng. "Terlalu cepat untuk minta maaf, Kuroko. Kau harus kembali berhati-hati. 'Mereka' tidak tahu kau sudah masuk hari ini dan kurasa kau harus menghindari 'itu' untuk waktu dekat ini," katanya memeperingatkan.

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

'Mereka'?

Siapa 'Mereka'?

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakannya? Apa 'mereka' yang disebutkan oleh Ogiwara adalah orang yang membuat Tetsuya tertekan? Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

Tampaknya Ogiwara salah mengartikan dengan ekspresiku yang mendadak mengeras. Ia segera menggenggam tanganku, sugesti agar aku rileks. Mungkin ia mengira ekspresi yang kukeluarkan adalah ekspresi ketakutan akan trauma.

"Maaf jika itu membuatmu takut. Tapi kejadianmu juga membuatku takut. Aku sempat mengira bahwa kau nekat melakukan aksi bunuh diri," katanya prihatin.

Aku ingin menggeleng. Itu benar. Dugaanmu benar, Ogiwara. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah melakukan aksi bunuh diri yang selama ini kau takutkan, tapi sayangnya ia kini terbaring koma di rumah sakit dan entah kapan akan sadar.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Midorima bahwa kau sudah masuk?" tanya Ogiwara lagi.

Aku refleks menggeleng. Siapa pula Midorima ini? Rasanya aku semakin pusing dengan semakin banyaknya ucapan yang tidak kumengerti ini.

"Kurasa kau harus segera memberitahunya. Meski ia _tsundere_ tapi ia benar-benar mencemaskanmu dan… ia juga bisa menghindarkanmu dari 'mereka' sampai kau kembali tenang dalam jangka waktu dekat," katanya. Nada suaranya mengecil di kalimat terakhir.

Aku ingin berteriak karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun. Aku merasa bahwa aku ini orang idiot. Bahkan arah pembicaraan ini saja aku tidak tahu atau hanya sekedar membalas ucapannya saja aku tidak bisa.

"…Akan… kuusahakan," jawabku hati-hati.

Ia menghembuskan napas lega setelahnya. "Yah, setidaknya kau membuatku tenang karena saat ini kau baik-baik saja," katanya.

Aku berusaha tersenyum untuk membalas senyumannya. " _Arigatou_ Ogiwara…- _kun_."

.

.

.

Kami kembali ke kantin dan menghabiskan makanan kami. Tempat Kise sudah bersih dan ia sedikit mengeluh karena kami ke toilet lama sekali, namun Ogiwara hanya tersenyum tidak enak. Aku kembali makan, tapi aku sudah tidak merasakan rasa roti nanasku lagi. Bahkan ketika aku meminum teh, tidak ada rasa manis gula yang menyapa organ tak bertulang milikku. Papila lidahku seolah mati rasa hanya karena percakapan dengan Ogiwara tadi.

Aku hanya baru bisa berspekulasi bahwa ada kelompok orang yang tampaknya menindas Tetsuya sehingga membuatnya tertekan dan mengakibatkan ia bunuh diri.

Pikiranku kembali pada memorandum yang kusimpan di saku blazer-ku. Itu hanya selembar kertas, namun rasanya kertas itu memiliki kekuatan magis hingga aku merasa membawa bongkahan batu di dalam jantungku.

"Kurokocchi, hari ini kau terlalu banyak melamun _ssu_ ~"

Terimakasih Kise, karena berkat rengekanmu seluruh spekulasi di otakku buyar.

"Kau terlalu berisik Kise," kata Ogiwara. Ia sudah menghabiskan spaghetti-nya.

"Kita ke kelas? Lima menit lagi bel masuk," kata Kise.

Kami bertiga berjalan kembali ke kelas dan keadaan kantin mulai sepi. Kini murid lebih suka berbincang di koridor sekolah sembari menunggu bel berbunyi.

Aku sudah diambang pintu kelas 1-4 ketika seseorang menghentikan langkahku dengan menahan bahuku.

"Oi Kuroko, tampaknya kau sudah sembuh."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Baiklah... Untuk menebus chapter kemarin, sekarang saya sudah update chapter 4-nya...

Semoga berkenan di hati kalian semua. Maafkan saya jika ada yang tidak berkenan.

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu diterima.


	5. Waktumu sudah habis, setan kecil

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please Enjoy..

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 5: "Waktumu sudah habis, setan kecil."**

"Oi Kuroko, tampaknya kau sudah sembuh."

Aku berbalik setelah mendapati 'sapaan' seperti itu. Hal pertama yang terlihat olehku adalah sebuah tangan besar berwarna coklat tua, persis seperti kaki babi. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menahanku dan di depanku berdiri seorang tinggi besar, berkulit hitam dan persis seperti raksasa.

Ia menampilkan wajah yang paling kubenci; wajah meremehkan.

Siapa dia?

"Jason Silver," desis Ogiwara di sebelahku. Aku menatap Ogiwara yang memberi tatapan muak pada pemuda raksasa bernama Jason Silver dihadapanku. Melihat namanya tampaknya ia bukan orang Jepang asli.

Ia menyeringai menatapku dengan bibirnya yang penuh dengan tindikan. Aku meringis jijik.

"Jauhi dia Silver," kata Ogiwara sambil menepis tangan-kaki-babi-milik Jason dari pundakku. Seketika tangannya lepas, aku merasa seperti melepaskan beban dunia dari pundakku.

"Sekarang kau punya pengawal, eh? Pengawal sesama monyet," katanya sambil tergelak. Kutatap Ogiwara yang wajahnya seperti ingin melayangkan tinju telak ke arah wajah sengak milik Jason, sementara aku berpikir untuk mencincang lidahnya yang tidak tahu aturan bahasa.

Ogiwara menarik tanganku. "Ayo kita masuk kelas Kuroko," katanya.

Namun pergerakannya terhenti. Jason Silver sedang menahan bahuku lagi. Kali ini ia tidak segan-segan melingkarkan tangan-kaki-babi-nya ke sekeliling leherku. Aku merasa seperti Atlas yang dihukum oleh Zeus. "Aku belum selesai bicara, monyet-monyet," katanya lagi.

Kusentak lepas lengan besarnya dan kutatap ia berang. "Jangan mencoba menyentuhku dan tolong jaga bahasamu."

Ia menatapku seolah terkejut kemudian kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, namun yang jelas aku tahu bahwa ia bukanlah orang baik-baik dan ia tampak berbahaya.

Di depanku, aku mampu melihat jelas tindikan di sekitar bibirnya, dan ketika ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara aku juga melihat tindikan di lidahnya. Tipikal orang-orang yang sangat kubenci. "Kau mulai berani ya sekarang. Kau pikir akan ada yang berubah meski kau sakit?" tanyanya dalam nada rendah. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajarnya.

"Silver, Kuroko baru saja sembuh," kata Ogiwara. Nada yang dipakai lebih hati-hati dan penuh dengan kewaspadaan. Ia menatap Ogiwara.

"Apa itu artinya aku diperbolehkan ketika ia sudah sembuh? Hei, temanmu baru saja menjualmu," katanya dengan nada mengejek dan terkekeh. Aku menatapnya jijik.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menarik tanganku kasar hingga aku merasa perih di kulitku. "Melihat wajahmu tampaknya kau sudah pulih benar."

Aku menyentak lepas tangannya yang mencekal lenganku erat. Tenaganya kuat sekali, hingga ada bercak merah muda di tempat bekas ia mencekalku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan terganggu. "Kau berani membantah sekarang?" ia merendahkan suaranya. "Kau lupa statusmu sekarang apa, pengkhianat? Hm?"

Tubuhku membeku.

 _Pengkhianat._

Ini dia. Dia mengucapkan kata itu. Kata yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Kata yang selama ini Tetsuya sembunyikan rapat-rapat dariku. Kata yang menjadi 'alasan' Tetsuya untuk bunuh diri.

Ia terkekeh melihat reaksi spontan yang kukeluarkan. Aku ingin sekali memaksanya buka mulut dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Namun melihat sifat orang di depanku, itu hal paling mustahil yang pernah ada.

"Enyahlah Jason Silver," kata Ogiwara lagi. Ia kembali menarik tanganku, membimbingku masuk kelas. Namun rasanya Jason Silver juga tidak menyerah karena ia kembali menarik tanganku. Dan tenaganya lebih kuat dari Ogiwara. Ia lebih besar dan lebih hitam dari Eikichi Nebuya. Oke, perbandingan yang tidak penting.

Aku benar-benar akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak padanya jika bukan sebuah suara berat menginterupsi.

"Jason Silver."

Jason Silver dan aku melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Dari koridor, adalah seorang lelaki tinggi (lagi) dengan rambut berwarna hijau lumut. Rahangnya keras dan tatapannya tajam. Ia memakai kacamata dan dia membawa… Apa itu _figure_ sebuah karakter dari _Sailor Moon_?

Jason Silver mendesah berlebihan. "Midorima Shintarou. Ada apa gerangan kau berjalan-jalan dengan membawa sebuah _figure_ wanita?" Ia bertanya dengan nada merendahkan.

"Ini _lucky item, nanodayo_ ," jelasnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang bahkan menurutku tidak melorot. Sekilas ia menatapku dan aku merasa bahwa untuk sejenak emosinya berubah sebelum ia kembali menatap tajam Jason Silver.

"Jangan membuat masalah di koridor, Silver," katanya memperingatkan.

Jason Silver memutar matanya malas. "Jangan bilang kini kau menjadi pengawal monyet ini. Basi sekali Midorima."

"Aku bukan pengawal siapapun dan tolong jaga bahasamu." Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jason Silver. "Kau tahu bahwa 'dia' tidak ingin 'kita' membuat keributan yang mencolok 'kan?"

Sekejab, Jason Silver terdiam. Lalu dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan tanganku kasar sambil mendecih. "Dasar brengsek. Kau memang pengganggu, sialan." Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, ia berbalik pergi sambil menggerutu. Diam-diam aku menarik napas lega.

Aku menatap orang bernama Midorima Shintarou ini. " _Ano, Arigatou_ Midorima…- _kun_ ," kataku.

Ia menaikkan kacamatanya lalu kembali menatapku. "Setidaknya jangan diam saja ketika orang itu menarikmu, bodoh. Bukannya aku peduli padamu atau apa, hanya saja melihat keributan di koridor itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan," katanya sambil membenarkan lagi kacamata yang bahkan tidak turun.

Ada apa dengan orang ini?

Dan lagi, ia menyebutku bodoh?

"Aku tidak bodoh," kataku refleks. Ia berdehem.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang jelas sekarang kau sudah sembuh dan masuk sekolah. Bukannya aku ingin kau cepat sembuh dan masuk sekolah, aku hanya lewat koridor ini saja," katanya lagi. Orang ini sebenarnya kenapa? "Bukan berarti aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu karena aku lewat kelasmu. Hanya kebetulan saja," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk setengah hati. Dia ini tulus tidak sih mencemaskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya'?

"Sudahlah Midorima, tidak perlu se- _tsundere_ itu. Tapi terimakasih ya," kata Ogiwara.

Midorima Shintarou hanya mendengus. Ia melengos pergi ketika bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

Ogiwara merangkulku bersahabat. "Lihat? Bahkan sebelum kau memberitahunya bahwa kau sudah sembuh, ia sudah mengecek sendiri keadaanmu. Ia benar-benar khawatir padamu."

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Pikiranku kini dipenuhi oleh sosok Jason Silver dan 'pengkhianat'. Apa Jason Silver itu salah satu dari 'mereka' yang membuat Tetsuya tertekan?

Lalu, percakapan singkat Midorima dan Silver, tentang 'dia' dan 'kita', itu apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Pelajaran Matematika pun sudah tidak mendapat perhatianku lagi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sekolah ini berakhir dan menyelidiki tentang semua yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku mendesah lega bersama dengan murid-murid yang lain ketika bel berbunyi, hanya saja desahan yang berbeda makna dengan mereka. Jika mereka mendesah lega karena bisa terbebas dari semua kumpulan rumus, aku lega karena aku bisa menyelidiki Jason Silver atau Midorima Shintarou. Tampaknya mereka berdua yang tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya telah menimpa Tetsuya.

" _Nee_ Kurokocchi, bagaimana jika kita mampir ke MajiBa dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Kise Ryouta sesaat guru matematika meninggalkan kelas. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan berbinar yang terkadang membuatku berilusi bahwa ia itu sebenarnya Dewa Matahari turun menjelma ke bumi. Oke, berlebihan.

" _Sumimasen_ , tapi aku masih ada urusan," kataku.

Ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar duduk-duduk di dalam restoran cepat saji dan berbincang.

Ia memajukan bibirnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang kesal pada orangtuanya karena tidak dibelikan es krim. " _Mou_ ~ Kurokocchi masa tidak mau jalan bersamaku? Aku traktir _Vanilla Milkshake_ deh~" katanya merayuku.

" _Sumimasen_ , tapi aku ada urusan penting," kataku menolak lagi. Kise melebarkan matanya.

"Urusan sepenting apa sampai kau mengabaikan _Vanilla Milkshake_ secara gratis?" tanyanya yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan. Namun aku kembali mengingat bahwa Tetsuya sangat-sangat mencintai minuman bernama _Vanilla Milkshake_ dan wajar saja jika ia bereaksi seperti itu.

Aku mengulum bibir bagian bawahku, mencari alasan logis bagi seorang 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang menolak segelas _Vanilla Milkshake_. "Aku harus… mengikuti pelajaran tambahan fisika sepulang sekolah," kataku bohong.

Kise menaikkan alisnya. "Pelajaran tambahan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Begitulah. Kau tahu, aku absen selama satu minggu. Dan _sensei_ memintaku untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku." Akashi Seijuurou yang pandai berbohong.

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk enggan. Kise lalu berpaling pada Ogiwara yang masih berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya meski beberapa waktu yang lalu bel sudah berbunyi. " _Nee_ Ogiwara, mau menemaniku ke MajiBa?" tanyanya.

"Maaf Kise, tapi aku masih ada remedial matematika dan sejarah setelah ini," katanya sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku pelajaran yang di depannya. Kise mendesah berlebihan.

"Masa aku harus ke MajiBa sendiri sih? Menyedihkan sekali _ssu_ ~" rengeknya. Lalu mendadak ia kembali bereskpresi seolah sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku _one-on-one_ saja dengan Aominecchi dan minta traktir Kagamicchi! Ya! Ide bagus!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu berbenah dengan cepat lalu bangkit. "Ogiwara, Kurokocchi, aku duluan ya~" katanya riang sebelum keluar kelas diiringi dengan senandung.

Aku hanya mengerjap, tidak mengerti mengapa _mood_ -nya bisa berubah secepat itu. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi. Sekarang ada kenyataan yang harus kubongkar di depanku.

Setelah beberapa saat Kise keluar kelas, Ogiwara menatapku. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja mengikuti pelajaran tambahan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

Ia kembali menatapku resah. "Tapi, bagaimana jika Jason Silver menemukanmu lagi? Aku tidak ada dan Midorima juga tidak bisa secara 'kebetulan' bertemu denganmu," katanya. Aku menghormati rasa cemasnya. Tanpa sadar aku mengulum senyum tipis. Ternyata masih ada orang yang peduli pada Tetsuya.

"Aku… akan berusaha menghindarinya," jawabku hati-hati.

Ia tampak belum puas mendengar jawabanku. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Jason Silver membawa yang lain? Seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa minggu yang lalu?" katanya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Jadi, masih ada lebih banyak orang lagi yang sama brengseknya dengan Jason Silver itu? Telingaku terasa panas ketika mendengarnya dan aku mengepalkan tanganku. Jadi bukan hanya si keparat Jason itu yang menyebabkan Tetsuya tertekan, namun masih ada koloni-koloninya dan mereka tahu status pengkhianat Tetsuya.

Kepalaku hampir pecah jika aku terus memikirkan hal-hal yang masih tampak buram dan tidak jelas. Ini sama seperti berusaha melihat jalan raya ketika semuanya tertutup oleh kabut tebal dan jarak pandang bahkan tidak sampai satu meter. Kebenaran tertutup kabut tepat di depan mataku.

"Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja? Aku minta maaf jika mengingatkanmu pada kejadian itu lagi," katanya, nada suaranya melembut. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi."

Aku menarik napas, mencoba menahan diriku.

Aku menggeleng kaku. "Tidak apa-apa Ogiwara…- _kun_. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah sepi dengan cepat. Lagipula itu wajar saja, karena jika aku hanya merupakan siswa biasa yang tidak ada urusan lagi di sekolah, maka aku juga memutuskan untuk cepat pulang daripada bersantai-santai di sekolah.

Aku melangkah menuju loker sepatu.

Sebenarnya meski aku berencana untuk menyelidiki, namun aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang harus kuselidiki, mulai dari mana, siapa yang harus kutanya, atau dimana aku harus memulai. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku bukanlah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dan aku tidak memiliki memori apapun tentang semua hal yang Tetsuya lalui selama di SMA Teikou ini.

Aku jadi ingin menangis rasanya.

Sesampainya aku di loker sepatu, kuganti lagi sepatuku dan bersiap pulang dan mencoba membuat daftar kemungkinan ketika seseorang mencengkram bahuku kasar.

"Oi. Kau tidak berpikir bisa kabur semudah itu dariku 'kan?"

Badanku di putar kasar dan di dorong hingga membentur loker di belakangku. Bunyi nyaring akibat benturan antara punggungku dan loker bergema di koridor yang sepi.

Jason Silver berdiri dihadapanku dengan pandangan yang sama seperti yang ia tunjukan padaku tadi siang.

Ia menyeringai. "Dimana para pengawalmu? Tidak ada eh?" tanyanya mencemooh. Aku jadi ingin meludahinya.

"Jangan ganggu aku Silver," kataku mencoba mengabaikan tatapannya yang membuatku jengah.

Ia mengangkat sudut bibir yang penuh dengan tindikan. "Kau tidak mencoba mengusir atau mengaturku 'kan, monyet kecil?" Ia menunduk menatapku. Rambutku dijambaknya hingga kepala bagian belakangku membentur loker. Aku dipaksa menatapnya.

"Waktumu sudah habis, setan kecil. Kau harus tahu diri, dasar pengkhianat," desisnya langsung tepat di wajahku hingga aku nyaris saja melayangkan sebuah pukulan untuk mematahkan hidungnya dan merusak wajah brengseknya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dan tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya, ia menarikku (atau lebih tepatnya menyeretku sekaligus menjambakku) kembali memasuki koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Ubun-ubun kepalaku yang dijambak terasa sakit dan aku berusaha mencakarnya agar ia melepaskanku. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh baginya. Ia semakin menyeretku saat tahu aku memberontak.

Di dalam pandanganku yang terasa berkunang-kunang, ia membawaku ke belakang gedung utama dan menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Gudang Lama'. Jantungku semakin berpacu cepat dan aliran listrik seolah menyengatku secara bersamaan.

Mau apa dia dengan membawa 'Kuroko' ke dalam gudang? Pikiranku kembali dinaungi oleh pikiran-pikiran jelek dan itu semakin memperburuk firasatku. Ia menyeringai kembali kepadaku sebelum ia membuka pintu gudang itu dan menyeretku masuk.

Untuk sesaat aku merasa pangling ketika memasuki 'Gudang' tersebut. Maksudku, seharusnya jika itu Gudang, maka berbau apek, banyak debu, gelap dan banyak barang-barang yang tidak terpakai adalah segala sesuatu yang menyambutku.

Bukannya sebuah ruang tamu model sederhana dengan AC yang berdengung dan membuat seisi ruangan dingin.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung ditengah usahaku untuk melepaskan diri.

"Apa kau merindukan tempat ini?" tanyanya lagi yang tidak mesti kujawab.

Tempat apa ini?

Apa 'Gudang' itu hanya kamuflase? Tapi untuk apa?

Ia mendorongku hingga aku nyaris jatuh tersungkur di tengah ruangan kalau saja aku tidak segera menyeimbangkan tubuhku dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak membuat masalah lagi 'kan, Silver?"

Jason Silver tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari seseorang yang tidak kuketahui. Kepalaku masih pusing dan aku masih mempelajari situasi yang sedang kuhadapi ini.

Secara sekilas, ini tampak seperti ruang OSIS atau ruang Kepala Sekolah. Setelah ruang tamu yang berisi beberapa sofa dan meja kaca, terdapat meja bundar tempat biasa OSIS rapat, dan di ujung meja bundar itu, terdapat meja besar yang kutebak itu milik Ketua.

Kebanyakan anggota sedang bersantai di sisi lain ruangan, namun ada pula yang sedang berdiskusi di meja rapat. Di meja Ketua duduk seseorang yang tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya karena mataku yang berakomodasi maksimum dan pikiranku yang terbagi.

"Masalah? Apa aku tampak membuat masalah?" tanyanya balik.

Orang yang tadi bertanya hanya mendengus. "Aku melihat si kacamata aneh itu menegurmu di koridor. Apa itu bukan membuat masalah namanya?"

Jason Silver mendengus. "Masalah yang kau sebutkan itu adalah monyet kecil yang kuseret ini. Lagipula si aneh yang suka membawa barang-barang wanita itu tidak akan bisa melarangku sekarang," dengus Jason.

Entah kenapa aku sangat tidak menyukai cara mereka membicarakan Midorima Shintarou. Memang aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, namun aku bisa tahu bahwa Midorima Shintarou adalah orang yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Jason Silver keparat di hadapanku ini.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku jengah lagi. Perlahan, ia maju mendekatiku sementara aku refleks mundur. Bisa saja ia langsung melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kupikirkan.

"Oi Silver. Kudengar dia baru pulih dari kecelakaan, jadi jangan kasar-kasar padanya," kata seorang lagi yang tidak kuketahui siapa.

Jason Silver tertawa. "Itu bukan masalah bagiku. Toh sejak awal aku tidak peduli jika monyet ini hancur sekalipun," katanya.

Oke, boleh aku meludahinya sekarang?

Dia baru saja menginjak-injak harga diri Tetsuya di hadapanku dan tidak ada yang boleh melakukan hal itu pada Tetsuya.

"Hoo. Pandangan matamu garang sekali hari ini. Tapi tenang saja, itu tidak akan lama lagi sebelum kuubah pandanganmu."

Ia terus maju dan aku terus mundur hingga pinggangku membentur meja. Rasa nyeri pun kuabaikan.

"Jangan mendekatiku," kataku.

Ia tertawa. Tawa nyaring yang jelek. "Kau takut? Padahal kau sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja kau ketakutan. Monyet memang monyet."

Lama-lama aku kesal sendiri karena sedari tadi ia terus menyebut 'monyet' dan 'monyet'. Memangnya dia tidak punya kaca di rumahnya bahwa yang wajahnya mirip monyet itu siapa?

"Kau tidak punya kaca di rumah? Mengacalah terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan orang monyet," balasku tanpa bisa kutahan. Dan itu adalah pilihan yang paling buruk.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menjambak rambutku dan semakin menghimpitku antara meja dan dia. Oke, ini sangat menjijikan. Pinggangku kembali terasa nyeri namun aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Kulirik anggota yang lain dan tampak tidak ada yang peduli atau bahkan melarangnya yang mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka ketakutan pada Jason Silver?

Dia semakin mendekatkan diri hingga hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidungku. Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, aku meludah tepat di wajahnya.

Dalam sekejab ia kaget dan gerakannya terhenti. Melihat kesempatan itu, kudorong kuat tubuhnya dan kutendang sampai ia terhuyung dan menabrak meja kaca.

Jantungku masih berdetak keras dan kakiku terasa sedikit lemas, namun aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menjauh dari ruang 'Gudang' itu.

Sekilas, kulihat Jason Silver yang menggerung marah dan dengan cepat aku memutar kenop serta berlari keluar dari ruang laknat itu.

Namun itu tidak membuat serta merta aku aman atau apa. Jason Silver dan (brengseknya) anggota yang lain ikut mengejarku. Aku mempercepat lariku hingga kembali memasuki bangunan utama.

Di saat seperti ini aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa aku ini seorang pemain basket. Setidaknya aku tidak akan kehabisan napas di tengah jalan dan menggali kuburan sendiri.

Oke, lupakan soal menyelidiki. Sekarang aku, Akashi Seijuurou harus menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran massa.

Naik ke lantai dua, menyusuri koridor, dan naik ke lantai tiga. Ini terasa seperti fartlek, bedanya fartlek yang ini taruhannya nyawa. Hingga aku berada di ujung lantai tiga, aku terjebak. Pintu yang menuju balkon rupanya sudah dikunci oleh petugas kebersihan. Menggedor-gedor pun tidak akan ada gunanya.

Dengan napas terputus-putus, aku kembali menyusuri ruangan mana yang bisa kujadikan tempat bersembunyi dan lantai tiga bukanlah pilihan tepat jika ingin bermain petak umpet.

Aku baru tahu bahwa lantai tiga hanyalah lantai khusus untuk labolatorium. Berderet dari kiri ke kanan, lab biologi, lab kimia, lab fisika, dan lab bahasa. Serta pintu menuju balkon.

Dan, ketika gerombolan massa itu sudah nyaris berada di lantai tiga, tiba-tiba pintu lab biologi terbuka dan aku ditarik secara paksa untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

 **To Be Continued**

A/N: Entah kenapa, menjelang H-sekian UN, saya semakin semangat menulis. Jika keadaan seperti ini, saya tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, karena saat saya ingin belajar, saya jadi ingin nulis dan ketika saya ingin nulis, tidak ada satu inspirasi pun menghampiri saya.

Nah, semoga chapter ini berkenan di hati para pembaca. Saya update cerita tidak akan menentu. Bisa cepat tapi bisa juga sangaaaaaat lambat, tergantung kondisi waktu dan kemauan dan tuntutan kewajiban (?).

Lalu, maafkan saya jika saya tampak seperti 'menyiksa' 'Kuroko Tetsuya' di sini. Tapi jangan khawatir, masih banyak 'penyiksaan' di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Terakhir…

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu diterima.


	6. Ikut Mati

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please Enjoy..

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 6: Ikut Mati**

Jantungku yang sedari awal memang sudah berpacu dengan cepat sekarang berdetak semakin cepat. Pintu lab biologi tertutup perlahan-lahan sementara aku semakin ditarik masuk, hingga aku refleks mengangkat tanganku untuk memukul siapa saja yang menarikku.

Namun ketika kepalan tanganku sudah berada dekat di wajahnya, tanganku dicekal erat.

"Woah! Kurokocchi, tenanglah. Kau seperti dikejar-kejar setan."

Gerakanku terhenti di tengah-tengah.

Di hadapanku, Kise Ryouta sedang menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kise…? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku bingung. "Bukankah kau sudah pulang dari tadi?"

Ia menghela napas dramatis. "Apa boleh buat. Aku sudah pulang dari tadi _ssu_. Tapi ketika aku melewati ruang guru, aku diminta tolong oleh _sensei_ untuk membawa alat-alat praktek untuk disimpan kembali di lab biologi," katanya sambil menunjuk seperangkat alat praktek yang masih berceceran di atas meja. "Lihat? Aku bahkan harus menyusunnya kembali. Menyebalkan sekali," gerutunya.

"Nah, omong-omong, Kurokocchi sendiri kenapa ada disini? Bukankah katamu kau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan _ssu_?" tanyanya.

Kerongkonganku terasa kering dan seret. Aku kehausan setelah berlari marathon sampai ke lantai 3. Aku mau membuka suara namun derap kaki terdengar jelas dari balik lab biologi.

Spontan, aku menarik Kise semakin mendekat dan menyuruhnya berjongkok bersamaku di bawah sebuah meja lab yang beralaskan taplak panjang. "Kurokocchi…? Kenapa ka–hhmp!"

"Diam," desisku sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kananku.

Langkah kaki semakin banyak di lanta tiga bersamaan dengan degupan jantungku yang kian cepat.

"Kemana monyet kecil itu pergi? Cari dia!" aku bisa menebak bahwa itu suara Jason Silver yang merasa dirinya pemimpin sebuah mafia.

Aku mampu mendengar langkah kaki yang berpencar dan mulai membuka satu per satu pintu lab.

"Terkunci. Semua pintu lab terkunci. Dia tidak mungkin bersembunyi di lantai tiga," aku mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga semuanya percaya padanya. Ya, 'Kuroko Tetsuya' tidak bersembunyi disini dan cepatlah pergi dari lantai tiga.

"Ah! Lab biologi tidak terkunci," kata seseorang.

Aku mengutuk siapapun orang yang berkata seperti itu.

Semakin lama, aku semakin bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati lab biologi dan membukanya perlahan. Ini lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan jika aku merupakan pemeran utama dalam sebuah film horror. Di semua film horror yang kutonton, suara pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan seperti itu merupakan tanda bahwa akan ada hantu yang muncul.

Biasanya aku hanya mendengus dan biasa saja menontonnya, namun sekarang aku merasa bahwa nyawaku sedang dipertaruhkan jika mereka sampai menemukanku disini. Bedanya, jika di film horror hantunya hanya satu, yang ini 'hantu'nya mungkin lebih dari selusin.

"Ng? Tidak ada orang?"

Ya. Memang tidak ada orang disini, jadi sekarang pergilah kalian semua. Bukannya aku pengecut atau apa. Jika aku hanya menghadapi Jason Silver seorang diri, maka aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, namun jika sekitar selusin orang mengejarmu dengan tatapan kelaparan, aku bisa apa? Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika aku sampai tertangkap.

"Cari di semua sisi, dasar idiot! Dia pasti bersembunyi di balik pintu, meja atau lemari!" suara Jason Silver lagi. Bahkan dengan komplotannya ia tidak tahu ketatakramaan.

Suasana di lab biologi benar-benar sangat mencekam. Mungkin jika ini film, para hantu sedang menggeledah dan membuka satu per satu tempat yang memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi. Taplak-taplak meja disingkap secara kasar. Lemari di buka secara kasar. Dan tampaknya itu juga berlaku di dalam kasusku saat ini.

Aku mendengar suara kain yang disingkap dan lemari-lemari kayu yang dibuka. Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Jika mereka semua menemukanku, maka bukan hanya aku yang tamat, tapi Kise juga bisa ikut terlibat dan mereka bisa saja tahu bahwa aku bukanlah seorang 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Intinya, akan sangat merepotkan jika aku sampai tertangkap.

Dan, adegan yang paling menegangkan pun akhirnya terjadi. Aku mampu melihat bayangan orang yang berjalan mendekat ke meja tempat kami bersembunyi. Karena terlalu tegang, aku sampai tidak berani bernapas, takut helaan napasku akan terdengar. Ia sampai di depan mejaku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa.

Jangan sampai ketahuan. Jangan sampai ketahuan.

Tangannya menjulur untuk menyingkap taplak…

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian semua masuk-masuk lab biologi sembarangan?"

Karena seruan seorang (yang menurut asumsiku) guru, gerakan orang itu terhenti.

"Jason Silver! Sudah kukatakan padamu berkali-kali untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan di sekolah! Kau ini tidak punya telinga ya?" salak guru itu pada Jason Silver.

"Bubar! Atau _sensei_ akan memanggil orangtua kalian karena sudah mengacak-acak ruangan sekolah," ancamnya tegas. Siapapun guru itu, aku mendeskripsikannya sebagai malaikat.

"Cih!" Aku mendengar Jason Silver menyumpah-nyumpah sebelum langkah kaki keluar dari lab biologi dan menghilang karena mereka sudah turun dari lantai 3.

Tak berselang lama, guru itu menghembuskan napas lelah. "Dasar, ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang," katanya. "Tampaknya petugas kebersihan lupa mengunci lab biologi lagi," gerutunya sebelum ia turun dari lantai tiga.

Aku langsung melepas tanganku yang sedari tadi kuletakkan di mulut Kise untuk membungkamnya. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, aku merangkak keluar dari persembunyian kami berdua dan menarik napas lega.

Jantungku masih berdegup sangat keras dan seluruh tubuhku masih terasa lemas, namun aku memaksakan diri untuk terus berdiri. Kise menyusul keluar setelah aku.

Ia masih menatapku bingung, dan aku sudah mencari-cari alasan yang bisa kuberikan padanya jika ia bertanya kejadian tadi. "Kurokocchi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Dia tampak ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang kejadian barusan, namun ia juga tampak tengah menahan lidahnya untuk bertanya. Aku menghela napas lega diam-diam jika ia tidak jadi bertanya.

Dengan sedikit kaku aku mengangguk. Ia meraih tanganku yang menggenggamnya lembut. Aku tidak menolak perlakuannya padaku. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa saat ini aku sedang ketakutan dan terguncang sehingga bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya hal-hal seperti 'tadi itu apa?' atau 'kenapa mereka mengerjar-ngejarmu?'.

"Tanganmu bergetar. Kau ketakutan," katanya, nyaris berbisik lembut padaku. Aku baru sadar bahwa apa yang ia katakan itu benar. Kulihat tanganku yang berada dalam genggamannya yang memang sedang bergetar. Ia semakin mempererat genggaman kami.

" _Sumimasen_ ," kataku pelan. Ia menggeleng.

" _Iie_. Aku yang harus minta maaf. Kurokocchi terlihat panik ketika aku menarikmu. Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu kaget," katanya. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

Itu tidak penting. Lagipula dengan semua yang terjadi rasanya mustahil aku bisa lebih kaget lagi. Setelah aku yakin bahwa tanganku sudah tidak gemetar lagi, kulepas genggaman kami.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_. Kurasa aku mau pulang," kataku dan segera berbalik keluar dari lab biologi. Namun gerakanku terhenti karena Kise menahan tanganku pelan. Aku menatapnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama? Tunggu aku. Aku akan menyusun alat-alat ini dengan cepat," katanya, sedikit memohon.

Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung kembali ke apartemen. Baru saja satu hari namun sudah sangat banyak kejadian yang membuatku sangat lelah. Lelah badan, hati dan pikiran. Aku butuh istirahat. Misalnya seperti berendam di dalam bak mandi dan kemudian mendengar musik klasik, asupan yang bagus untuk tubuhku.

Namun karena tatapan melas Kise membuatku tidak tega, jadilah aku mengangguk setengah hati. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar, seperti anak anjing yang baru saja diberi susu hangat. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oke. Karena Kurokocchi sudah mau menungguku, aku akan bekerja dengan semangat _ssu_!" serunya sedikit berlebihan. Aku menjadi geli sendiri mendengar kalimatnya.

Ia mulai kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat praktek dan menyusunnya ke dalam sebuah lemari kayu sambil bersenandung.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan diam saja jika melihat orang lain sedang berjibaku. Akhirnya aku melangkah mendekatinya sambil kubawa sebuah nampan berisi penuh dengan tabung-tabung.

"Kise…- _kun_ , aku bantu ya."

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami berakhir di MajiBa, dengan Kise yang memesan sebuah burger cheese dan cola, sementara aku dengan sebuah burger original dan cola juga.

"Tumben sekali Kurokocchi membeli makanan lain selain _Vanilla Milkshake_ dan… kau bahkan tidak memesan _Vanilla Milkshake_!" serunya sangat dramatis, nyaris menjerit.

Keadaan MajiBa sedang ramai, karena kami datang kemari bertepatan dengan jam makan malam para karyawan. Kami mendapatkan tempat duduk saja sudah bersyukur.

Sebenarnya aku juga sadar bahwa ini sangat bukan seorang 'Kuroko Tetsuya', tapi aku juga tidak mampu terus menerus mengikuti pola makan Tetsuya. Aku lapar setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini dan tubuhku butuh asupan dan itu bukan _Vanilla Milkshake_.

Aku bukan Tetsuya yang bisa memakan apapun dan minumnya _Vanilla Milkshake_. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah; minum _Vanilla Milkshake_ dan semua yang sudah kutelan akan kembali keluar lewat kerongkongan. Ya. aku benci susu.

Tetsuya pernah mencibir satu kali karena aku tidak menyukai susu. Katanya itu yang menyebabkan pertumbuhan badanku terhenti, meski aku rutin main basket dan olahraga lainnya. Katanya tubuhku kekurangan kalsium. Tapi aku membalas bahwa Tetsuya yang seumur hidupnya sangat menyukai susu, tinggi badannya tidak lebih dariku dan ia tidak menyukai sinar matahari dan kataku ia kekurangan vitamin E.

Setelahnya ia marah dan tidak mau berbicara padaku selama tiga hari dan membiarkanku merana karena ia mengacuhkanku. Untuk menebus dosa, akhirnya aku harus rela membelikannya _Vanilla Milkshake_ setiap hari selama satu minggu.

Bukan kenangan manis yang enak untuk diingat.

"Kurokocchi~" panggil Kise, menyentakku dari monolog masa lalu. Aku hanya menatapnya, karena aku sedang mengunyah burger. "Setelah ini, mau kuantar pulang?"

Aku nyaris tersedak makananku. Antar pulang? Kau ini temannya Tetsuya atau kekasihnya? Lagipula, aku ini sudah besar dan tidak butuh seseorang untuk mengantarku pulang. Atau mungkin saja ia khawatir padaku setelah kejadian yang nyaris menyeretnya juga. Aku tersanjun jika itu memang motifnya, namun aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah, nanti aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak merepotkan kok. Sekalian aku menginap di tempatmu _ssu_ ," katanya.

Oke, ini sudah mustahil. Aku tidak begitu paham hubungan antara Tetsuya dan Kise, namun aku merasa bahwa mereka berhubungan lebih dari sekedar teman. Entah hubungan apa, aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya. _Belum_ bisa.

"Ya? Ya?" desaknya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, aku memutar otak mencari alasan menolaknya.

" _Sumimasen_ , tapi hari ini tidak bisa," kataku.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. "Hari ini aku dan _Okaa-sama_ akan mendatangi pameran busana beliau. Jadi, tidak bisa," lanjutku, melihat ekspresi Kise.

Ia terlihat sangat kecewa, seperti anak anjing yang kehujanan. "Yah… begitu ya… Apa boleh buat, lagipula aku masih ada pemotretan setelah ini," katanya lemas.

Alisku terangkat mendengar kalimatnya. "Pemotretan?"

Kise mengangkat pandangannya. "Lupa ya _ssu_? Hari ini aku akan melakukan pemotretan untuk edisi musim panas. _Manager_ -ku bilang seharusnya minggu depan, tapi jadwalku dimajukan menjadi minggu ini karena minggu depan adalah hari penting kita," jelasnya.

Bukan lupa, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kau bekerja sebagai model. Tapi wajar saja, melihat wajahnya tidak heran jika ia bekerja sambilan sebagai model.

Tunggu! 'Hari penting kita'?

Rasa penasaranku meningkat dan aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya namun deringan ponsel milik Kise menginterupsi.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

"…"

"Eh? Sekarang juga? _Ha'i. Ha'i_. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Aku sedang di restoran cepat saji sekarang. Paling sekitar sepuluh menit lagi," jelasnya pada orang di telepon.

"…"

" _Wakkata. Jaa ne_." Setelahnya, ponsel itu dimatikan. Ia menatapku tidak enak.

" _Gomenasai_ , Kurokocchi. _Manager_ -ku sudah memintaku untuk berangkat ke studio sekarang. Aku duluan ya," katanya sambil mengambil tasnya.

Aku hanya berusaha tidak dongkol karena tiba-tiba ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, dengan burger setengah utuh dan cola yang masih belum disentuh.

Aku menghabiskan burger-ku dan cola. Yah, aku juga punya tempat yang harus kukunjungi sekarang.

.

.

.

Kepala perawat memekik kaget dan nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya begitu melihatku yang mengatakan ingin menjenguk Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku harus mengingatkan diriku lagi bahwa saat ini aku berpenampilan sebagai 'Kuroko Tetsuya' dan wajar saja jika kepala perawat nyaris terjungkal melihatku.

"Kupikir kau berambut merah," katanya setelah ia tidak berpikir bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya ingin mengunjungi dirinya sendiri. "Jadi kau mengecat rambut menjadi merah, selama ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Akan sulit menjelaskan kondisi kami berdua, dan kurasa tidak ada gunanya juga jika aku menjelaskan situasi rumit yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak pahami. Ia membuka ruang rawat tempat Tetsuya selalu terbaring disana dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Sebenarnya jam besuk sudah harus berakhir lima menit lagi, tapi kutoleransi sampai tiga puluh menit ke depan," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum perawat itu keluar dari ruang rawat inap Tetsuya dan menutup pintu.

Setelahnya aku hanya ditemani oleh suara alat-alat yang terus memantau Tetsuya tetap hidup. Aku menarik napas dan melangkah mendekat. Semakin dekat aku dengan ranjang, semakin rasanya aku tidak kuat. Padahal sebelum kemari aku sudah memantapkan hati untuk tidak serapuh beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun semuanya tidak berguna ketika aku kembali ke ruangan ini.

Bahkan dalam tidurmu pun, kau masih bisa membuatku menjadi tak karuan, Tetsuya.

Tetsuya masih tertidur dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya. Kusentuh tangannya yang berbalut selang infus dan terasa sedikit dingin, akibat dari pendingin ruangan yang tidak pernah dimatikan. Kugenggam lembut lengan pucat Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya ketika aku memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah sakit, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan pada Tetsuya, namun semuanya menguap begitu saja ketika aku menggenggam tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali menggenggam tangannya yang tidak bergeming.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana caramu melewatkan kehidupan sekolahmu selama ini, Tetsuya?" aku bertanya pada angin kosong.

"Bagaimana caramu bertahan selama ini? Kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak memberitahuku?"

"Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Banyak yang harus kau ceritakan padaku. Kumohon, cepatlah sadar dan berhenti membuatku serasa ikut mati."

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas ketika suara berat seseorang memanggil nama 'Kuroko'. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Midorima Shintarou sedang berjalan cepat ke arahku. Kali ini ia tidak membawa figure karakter, namun membawa sebuah majalah perempuan. Apa orang ini menyukai hal-hal yang berbau perempuan atau apa?

"Ohayou Midorima…- _kun_ ," aku menyapanya. Ia hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai balasan dari sapaanku. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku.

Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa hari ini akan ada 'rapat' pulang sekolah. Bukan berarti aku sengaja lewat koridor ini untuk memberitahumu. Aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat disini," jelasnya salah tingkah. Aku mulai mengerti sifanya perlahan-lahan.

"Rapat?" beoku.

Midorima mengangguk kaku sebelum memandangku serius. "Ya. 'Dia' memintamu hadir secara personal. Meskipun pasti akan sangat berat mengingat statusmu sekarang," jelasnya. "M-Meski bukan berarti aku khawatir padamu atau apa," lanjutnya tidak jelas. Aku mengabaikan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Dimana?"

Ia memberiku pandangan aneh dan aku menyadari bahwa pertanyaanku itu mungkin salah.

"Kau… tidak melupakan bekas ruanganmu sendiri 'kan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memasang wajah bingung yang bodoh, jadi aku hanya berusaha menatapnya datar seolah aku tahu segalanya.

"Ruangan dengan tulisan 'Gudang Lama' 'kan?" tanyaku sok tahu. Ia melotot horror padaku.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah mau menyebut nama ruangan itu lagi. Semua yang terjadi padamu berawal dari sana! Lagipula, aku membicarakan lab bahasa," jelasnya lagi.

Oke. Lab bahasa adalah… 'bekas ruanganku'?

Apa maksudnya? Lagipula rapat apa yang dibicarakannya?

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah Tetsuya pernah bercerita tentang kegiatan eksul yang diikutinya, namun tidak kutemukan satu informasi pun. _Well_ , bukan berarti Tetsuya harus selalu menceritakan semua kesehariannya padaku, saudara kembar yang selalu ingin tahu namun kenyataannya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tetsuya bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul atau ikut perkumpulan. Selama masa SMP ia hanya suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sendirian sambil menungguku selesai latihan basket. Jadi wajar saja jika aku sedikit heran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Midorima.

Tapi, ' _dia_ '?

Melihat gelagat Midorima ketika memberi informasi ini padaku, aku merasa mendapat sebuah firasat yang tidak begitu baik. Dan lagi Midorima membawa-bawa 'status'ku. Ini semakin memperkuat firasat yang merasukiku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa perkumpulan atau 'kegiatan eskul' yang Tetsuya jalani ini tidaklah seperti eskul pada biasanya.

Jika kalian ingin menganggapku terlalu parno silahkan saja. Namun saat ini aku akan selalu dirundungi oleh perasaan mudah cemas. Segla yang telah terjadi belakangan ini sudah seperti menjungkirbalikkan seluruh kehidupanku. Segala tingkah Tetsuya yang tidak pernah bisa kutebak, segala hal yang kualami ketika menginjak kaki di Teikou… wajar bukan jika aku mudah panik?

"Oke. Kau benar. Aku tidak mau membahasnya," gumamku asal dan bingung. " _Demo_ , _arigatou_ Midorima…- _kun_ ," lanjutku.

Aku kembali melangkah mnuju kelas sebelum Midorima memanggil 'Kuroko' lagi. Aku kembali berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku sambil menyodorkan sebuah gunting dengan gagang berwarna merah darah dari saku celananya. Aku menatap gunting itu bingung. Apa aku menjatuhkan barang dan dia memungutnya?

"Emm… gunting itu…?"

"Menurut Oha Asa, hari ini keberuntungan Aquarius berada di posisi paling bawah. Dan gunting ini adalah _lucky item_ hari ini untuk Aquarius. Karena kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu disini, jadi kuberikan gunting ini," jelasnya.

Aku memandang gunting di tangannya yang dibalut perban (aku baru sadar) itu dengan bingung. Apa aku harus menerimanya atau harus menolaknya? Lagipula, apa yang sedang dibicarakannya?

Namun aku akhirnya mengambil gunting itu pelan-pelan. " _Ano_ … _Arigatou gozaimasu_ …" kataku setengah bingung. Setelah aku mengambil gunting itu dari tangannya, ia kembali menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Sudah ya," katanya dan berbalik pergi. Aku kembali menatap gunting di tanganku sebelum kumasukkan ke dalam saku bajuku dan berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang sangat kunantikan. Ada sebuah 'rapat' penting di 'bekas ruanganku' dan aku diundang secara personal. Hebat. Hebat sekali.

Ogiwara awalnya bertanya apa aku ada acara dan aku berkata bahwa aku masih harus mengikuti beberapa pelajaran tambahan di lab bahasa. Awalnya ia ingin menemaniku, namun ternyata ia baru saja ingat bahwa ia memiliki jadwal di klub basket. Jadinya ia harus buru-buru sampai di lapangan basket jika tidak mau menerima hukuman atas keterlambatan.

Aku kembali berjalan ke lantai tiga yang sepi. Sama seperti kemarin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda anggota lain yang akan mengikuti rapat. Hanya aku berjalan sendirian di koridor lantai tiga hingga sampai di depan lab bahasa. Sempat aku berpikir bahwa Tetsuya ikut perkumpulan sastra, mengingat ia seorang yang mencintai sastra lebih dari ia menyayangi saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Aku tidak langsung masuk ke dalam lab bahasa sebagaimana Midorima memberitahuku. Pikiranku kembali berkecamuk. Rapat macam apa atau apa yang akan kuhadapi nanti, ini terlalu krusial bahkan hanya untuk sekedar dibayangkan olehku.

Dalam tempo waktu yang sedikit lama, aku hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu lab bahasa. Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi dan tanganku sedikit gemetar. Bahkan gunting yang kutaruh di dalam sakuku terasa sangat berat dan dingin. Perasaanku semakin menunjukkan bahwa semua tidak akan selancar yang kubayangkan. Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan bahaya yang lebih besar dari Jason Silver atau… sebuah kenyataan dari 'Dia' yang mengundang Tetsuya secara personal.

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Berkecamuk dengan diri sendiri sampai mati juga tidak akan ada gunanya jika pintu dihadapanku ini tidak dibuka. Jika pintu ini dibuka, mungkin saja aku bisa melangkah sedikit ke depan dan menemukan sebuah titik terang. Tapi jika aku tidak membukanya, aku bisa mengalami kemunduran dan mungkin akan membahayakan bagi Tetsuya.

Pilihan yang mana pun, resikonya sama besar.

Memantapkan hati, aku meraih pegangan pintu lab dan membukanya perlahan.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Selamat menikmati chapter baru ini~ Chapter ini sudah saya buat sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya (meski kayaknya gak begitu keliatan deh perbedaan banyak katanya). Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak menantang atau kurang greget. Sesekali (satu hari) biarkan Seijuurou menarik napas sejenak sebelum ia dikejutkan lagi oleh banyak fakta yang... mencengangkan.

Jangan khawatir, saya akan berusaha membuat chapter depan semakin penuh 'cobaan' bagi Akashi.

Bagi para reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review dalam keadaan login, sudah saya balas melalui PM masing-masing. Semoga jawaban saya menambah rasa penasaran kalian semua. Hehehehe

Okelah, kalau begitu...

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu diterima.


	7. Rapat

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please Enjoy..

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 7: Rapat**

Dinginnya pendingin ruangan adalah hal yang pertama kali kurasakan. Lab bahasa tampak gelap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang datang sebelumku. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa benar disini tempat yang dijanjikan? Atau ada lab bahasa lain di sekolah ini dan aku salah alamat?

Aku hampir saja berbalik jika tidak ada suara yang menyerukan 'Kuroko'.

"Kuroko- _kun_!" seru seseorang. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda setinggiku dan berambut hitam sedang melambai ramah kearahku. Di belakangnya adalah Midorima Shintarou dengan gayanya yang biasa dan masih dengan memegang majalah gadis. Apa ia tidak malu berjalan-jalan sepenjuru sekolah dengan majalah gadis?

Pemuda yang berambut hitam itu langsung merangkulku akrab. "Duh… Kok nggak langsung ngomong kalau sudah sembuh? Aku khawatir," katanya setengah merajuk.

Di tengah kebingungan, aku hanya menunjukkan wajah tidak enak. " _Sumimasen_."

"Nah, tidak apa-apa. Aku dengar dari Shin- _chan_ kalau kau langsung diundang oleh'nya' ya? Ini pasti penting sekali," katanya.

Aku hanya diam. Ia merendahkan suaranya sampai berbisik. "Apa lagi jika anggota lain tahu. Bahaya 'kan?"

Aku merasa bahwa aku pusing karena setiap kata-katanya tidak ada yang kumengerti. Jadi aku hanya menatap ke depan dan berharap kenyataanlah yang kutemui untuk kasus Tetsuya.

Pemuda yang merangkulku itu mendadak tertawa. "Jangan buat wajah ketakutan seperti itu dong, Kuroko- _kun_. Aku hanya bercanda. Ber-can-da~" katanya riang. Aku hanya meringis gugup.

"Oi Bakao, jangan membuatnya bingung," tegur Midorima yang berada di belakang kami. Orang yang disebut 'Bakao' itu hanya menatap Midorima dengan kesal dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Shin- _chan_ terlalu kaku. Tidak seru nih!" protesnya. "Dan aku tidak mau disebut 'Bakao' oleh orang yang membawa majalah perempuan kemana-mana," tambahnya.

Midorima hanya mengangkat kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak melorot. "Ini _lucky item, nanodayo_. Dan kau memang 'Bakao'," katanya.

"Yeah, dan kau _tsundere_ ," balasnya. "Ayo masuk Kuroko- _kun_. Kita tinggalkan saja si _tsundere_ ini sendirian," lanjutnya sebelum Midorima membuka mulut lagi untuk membalas ejekan pemuda yang sedang merangkulku sambil berjalan lebih dalam ke lab bahasa.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu lain di dalam lab bahasa dan aku merasa seperti ia menyeringai ke arahku di dalam gelapnya lab bahasa. Pintu terbuka dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah meja besar bundar tempat rapat.

Sudah duduk beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu dan ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu, semua mata tertuju pada kami.

"Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou, dan… Kuroko Tetsuya," panggil seseorang yang duduk di ujung meja. Kami bertiga masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling dan… ada Jason Silver di dalamnya. Kenapa orang itu ada dimana-mana? Ia menatapku garang dan aku berusaha tidak melihat ke arahnya. Kulihat lagi ke arah lain dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut ungu dengan badan bongsor sedang menatap kami bertiga malas. Di mejanya ia makan dengan rakus dan banyak remah-remah berserakan dan tampaknya ia tidak peduli.

"Mido- _chin_ , Takao- _chin_ lama sekali sih~ Aku menunggu sampai lapar lagi~" katanya dengan malas. " _Are_? Kuro- _chin_ kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya melihat aneh ke arahku.

"Dia diundang, _nanodayo_. Dan jangan berbicara sambil makan, Murasakibara," tegur Midorima.

"Cih! _Mendokusai_ ," gerutu seorang lelaki hitam berambut biru tua. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan malas nan aneh dan aku tidak menggubrisnya.

"Dai- _chan_! Jangan begitu," tegur seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum antara lembut dan kasihan. "Tetsu- _kun_ , selamat atas kesembuhanmu," katanya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Oi monyet kecil, jangan kira urusan kita sudah selesai," geram Jason Silver. Aku hanya menarik napas, mencoba mengontrol perasaanku. Urusan kita sudah selesai dan enyahlah Jason Silver.

"Duduklah kalian bertiga," titah orang yang berada di ujung meja. Aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena penerangan yang samar-samar dan orang itu membelakangi cahaya. Wajahnya hanya berupa siluet.

Midorima dan Takao duduk bersebelahan di sebelah kiri pemuda berambut ungu yang kuketahui bernama Murasakibara. Aku sendiri duduk di kursi yang tersisa dan itu artinya di antara Jason Silver dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

Aku menahan erangan muak. Kenapa 'Kuroko' harus terus berurusan dengan Jason Silver?

"Tetsu- _kun_ , apa sudah baikan?" tanya gadis itu sopan padaku. Aku mengangguk untuk menghargai pertanyaannya.

Ia tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah," katanya sangat lega.

"Cukup basa-basinya," kata orang itu. Seketika semua mendadak diam dan memperhatikan orang itu. Jason Silver duduk langsung di sebelah kanan orang itu dan karena aku duduk di sebelah Jason Silver, aku bisa melihat samar-samar bentuk wajah orang itu. Lonjong, kekar dan berambut… mungkin _blonde_.

"Langsung saja, ada kejadian apa lagi sekarang?" tanya pemuda hitam yang duduk di sebelah gadis merah muda itu. "Rapat seperti ini mengganggu kegiatanku saja," gerutunya lagi.

"Dai- _chan_!" tegur gadis itu. Aku merasa mereka tampak seperti kakak perempuan dan adik laki-laki yang badung dan tidak bisa diberi tahu.

"Aku diminta mengumpulkan kalian semua karena permintaan dari 'Ketua Dewan'," kata orang itu lagi. Ia membuka laptop yang berada di depannya dan diputar layarnya hingga menghadap kami semua. Ketika aku melihat laptop itu, aku tahu bahwa laptop itu sedang terhubung oleh sebuah laptop lagi, seperti sedang menelepon satu sama lain.

Tensi ruangan berubah dengan cepat.

Orang itu menekan spasi satu kali dan tersambunglah kami dengan saluran di laptop itu.

"Dewan Harian OSIS Belakang yang kusayangi," kata sebuah suara mekanik dari laptop itu. Aku menduga bahwa orang yang berbicara menggunakan pengubah suara, "Maaf jika memanggil kalian kemari secara mendadak," lanjutnya.

"Tapi ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kalian kerjakan untukku dan sekolah ini," jelasnya. "Sebelum itu, selamat atas kesembuhanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_. Senang sekali bisa membayangkan kau bergabung aktif lagi menjadi Dewan Harian OSIS ini," katanya.

Seketika semua mata melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Aku juga merasa sumsum tulang belakangku bergidik dan aku hanya menahan napas. Aku masih mencerna kalimat dari suara mekanik itu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," kataku kaku.

"Nah, berhubung karena Nash Gold sudah berbaik hati mengumpulkan kalian dan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah hadir kembali bersama dengan kita, maka aku akan mengumumkan hal dengan cepat," katanya lagi. Aku menerka-nerka bahwa orang _blonde_ itu yang bernama Nash Gold. Aku mengangkat pandanganku dan seketika itu bertemu dengan mata milik Nash Gold. Hanya sekilas sebelum ia memutus kontak mata kami dengan dingin.

"Belakangan ini aku merasa keamanan sekolah sedang mengendur ya? Karena adanya berita yang mengumumkan bahwa konflik antar kelompok sedang marak. Aku, selaku Ketua Dewan, tidak mau nama baik sekolah ini terseret. Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Aku hanya mampu mendengar suara napas semuanya tertahan sementara jantungku berdebar keras. Tak lama setelah suara mekanik itu mengucapkan hal itu, sambungan terputus. Hanya ada layar hitam laptop yang kembali ditampilkan.

Aku menatap sekeliling dan bahkan Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Aku mencoba berwajah datar meski aku sedang sangat bingung saat ini.

Tadi itu apa-apaan? OSIS Belakang? Ini jelas bukanlah sebuah kegiatan klub atau ekskul biasa. Apalagi kalau kau langsung berhadapan dengan Dewan sekolah.

Dan lagi, perintahnya tadi itu maksudnya apa? Yang aku tahu hanya Tetsuya bergabung dengan OSIS Belakang dan menjabat sebagai Dewan Harian. Tapi, apa itu OSIS Belakang? Aku merasa kepalaku kembali berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Kalian dengar tadi?" tanya Nash Gold memecah keheningan. "Aku menunjuk Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi untuk menanganinya. Momoi, kau cari infomasi soal kasus konflik itu," perintahnya.

Lelaki berkulit hitam itu berdecak malas. " _Mendokusai_. Kenapa pula aku harus dipasangkan dengan Murasakibara?" gerutunya.

"Che! Siapa juga yang mau dipasangkan dengan Mine- _chin_?" gerutu Murasakibara. Mereka saling melemparkan _death glare_.

Pemuda berambut hitam bernama Takao itu malah tertawa riang, seolah mendapat hiburan gratis. "Ini pasti menarik, bukan begitu Shin- _chan_? Sayang, aku tidak pernah kebagian tugas dengan Shin- _chan_ ," katanya sambil menatap jenaka Midorima yang masih setia dengan pose duduk tegaknya.

Ia mendorong kacamatanya. "Diam Bakao. Kau itu terlalu berisik," gerutunya.

Namun Takao hanya semakin tertawa. "Yah, tapi bersama Kuroko- _kun_ juga seru kok," lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku. "Kuroko- _kun_ juga merasa begitu 'kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku bergeming sebelum mengangguk kaku.

"Itu saja hasil rapat hari ini. Momoi, jangan lupa menulis laporan untuk 'Ketua Dewan'," katanya sambil memandang gadis merah muda yang duduk disebelahku. Momoi mengangguk. Pulpen dan kertas di mejanya sudah banyak coretan. Aku merasa dia seperti notulis, atau memang notulis posisinya?

"Kalian boleh bubar sekarang," perintahnya.

Perlahan-lahan semua yang duduk mulai bangkit perlahan-lahan. Murasakibara bangkit sambil memeluk camilan di dadanya. Ketika ia bangun, aku baru sadar bahwa ia lebih tinggi dari Midorima Shintarou. Mungkin ada sekitar dua meter tingginya. Aomine juga bangkit diikuti dengan Momoi yang masih berbenah kertas-kertas dan pulpen.

Aku perlahan juga bangkit dari kursi sebelum bahuku ditahan kuat oleh… siapa lagi kalau bukan Jason Silver? Orang yang bermasalah dengan 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

"Lepas," kataku dingin. Setiap ia menyentuhku aku merasa semakin marah. Aku berusaha menghentak lepas tangan besarnya, namun ia makin mencengkram bahuku kuat.

"Oi Silver. Kalau mau melakukan hal menjijikkan, setidaknya tunggu semua keluar dari sini dong. Brengsek," gerutu Aomine jijik. "Ayo Satsuki," katanya malas sambil mengajak gadis merah muda itu.

Momoi memandangiku dengan sorot 'maafkan aku' dan ia berpaling begitu saja.

Aku melihat Murasakibara hanya mendengus sebelum keluar cepat-cepat. Bahkan ketika aku melihat Midorima… Ia tampak sangat tidak berdaya. Tatapannya seolah menentang semua perlakuan Jason Silver, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun soal itu. Seolah… ia tidak mempunyai kuasa apapun. Ia berpaling setelah memberikan tatapan yang sama seperti yang Momoi berikan padaku. Diikuti oleh Takao.

Semua keluar dan hanya ada aku, Jason Silver dan Nash Gold.

"Kau tidak berpikir bisa kabur setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku 'kan, monyet kecil?" geramnya. Aku menatapnya nyalang.

"Aku tidak kabur karena aku merasa tidak ada urusan apapun denganmu. Sekarang lepaskan aku." Kusentak kuat tangan besarnya hingga tidak lagi hinggap di pundakku.

Aku mulai melangkah untuk mencapai pintu dan keluar dari tempat ini. Namun baru beberapa langkah nyaris mendekati pintu, pundakku di tarik kasar dan aku di dorong sampai punggungku menyentuh meja dan kepalaku terbentur kasar, membuat penglihatanku barang sekejab melihat bintang-bintang sebelum terfokus lagi.

Jason Silver sudah berada di atasku. Ia menyeringai sampai aku tergoda untuk meludahinya lagi. Tapi aku lebih mengontrol diriku saat ini. Dengan posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan ini aku tidak yakin akan selamat dan beruntung seperti kemarin. Ia mencekal kedua tanganku dengan tangannya yang besar dan itu membuatku sangat membencinya.

Sungguh, posisi kami sangat menjijikkan saat ini.

"Oi Nash! Kau diam saja atau ikut?" serunya pada Nash Gold yang beranjak pergi ke sisi lain ruangan.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku harus menyerahkan laporan kemarin kepada 'Ketua Dewan' dan seluruh tanggung jawab yang ditinggalkannya," jelasnya sambil memandangku dengan tajam.

Kuakui, pandangannya benar-benar tajam menusuk. Tapi bukan berarti aku gentar ketika melihatnya. Bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika hanya ditatap dingin saja sudah menciut. Percayalah, ketika _Otou-sama_ marah, itulah yang menurutku paling seram.

"Benar tidak mau bergabung? Kurasa ini akan menyenangkan," kata Jason Silver lagi. Aku menatapnya bengis ketika ia kembali menatapku.

"Tatapanmu belakangan ini tajam sekali ya, tidak seperti biasanya. Yah, tapi itu lebih baik dibanding kau menatap semuanya dengan datar seolah kau mengerti semuanya," katanya lagi. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku yang dicekal olehnya namun percuma. Ia mencengkram lenganku dengan sekuat tenaga dan melawan hanya akan meretakkan tanganku secara perlahan-lahan.

"Menyingkir brengsek," geramku. Sungguh, aku ingin mengoyak-koyak wajah sombong milik Jason Silver detik ini juga.

"Dan rupanya kau sudah menanggalkan segala kesopansantunanmu yang selalu kau junjung tinggi itu," ejeknya lagi. Ia menyeringai. "Selalu ada hukuman bagi binatang yang menentang majikan, bukan?" tambahnya.

Oke. Aku belum pernah membenci orang dalam kurun waktu sehari-dua hari. Namun terima kasih Jason Silver, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku benci dalam kurun waktu satu-dua hari. aku jadi ingin memuji diriku sendiri karena bisa membenci orang dengan sebegini besarnya.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Oke. Ini sangat menjijikkan. Aku memalingkan wajah karena bisa-bisa aku muntah detik ini juga. Wajahnya sangat dekat dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. _Shit_! Ini lebih mengerikan dibanding kejadian di lab biologi.

"Nah, ayo kita bersenang-senang~" desisnya di depan mulutku dan aku merenggut jijik karena beberapa tindikannya nyaris menyentuh bibir bagian bawahku.

"Brengsek! Lepa–HMP!"

Menurut kalian hal apa yang paling menjijikkan? Bagiku yang paling menjijikkan adalah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Bibir besar milik Jason-babon-Silver itu menempel erat di atas bibirku yang terbuka untuk protes. Tindikannya bergesekan kasar dengan bibir bagian bawahku dan tindikan yang berada di lidahnya juga menggesek kasar papila lidahku.

Perutku bergolak. Rasanya semua makanan yang sudah kumakan berdesakan untuk keluar lagi dari lambung ke mulut. Lidahnya yang bergesekkan dnegan lidahku benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah.

Ini benar-benar sangat menjijikkan.

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku namun ia mencengkram tanganku semakin kuat hingga aku merasa tanganku kebas. Aku berusaha menyentak lepas kepalanya dan bibirnya yang menciumku semakin ganas sementara aku merasa bahwa volume udara cadanganku kian menipis.

Dengan segala akal sehatku, kugigit kuat lidahnya yang masih berusaha masuk semakin dalam ke mulutku. Terus kugigit hingga aku mengecap rasa anyir darah dan dengan kakiku yang menggantung di meja, kutendang perutnya hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang.

Ia akhirnya melepaskan ciuman kasarnya dan aku bernapas barang sejenak sebelum meludah sembarangan. Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan berdiri sambil menyandar di meja. Kubersihkan lelehan ludah yang mengalir di daguku dan kembali meludah.

Aku tahu bahwa tindakanku itu pasti membuatnya semakin benci pada 'Kuroko', tapi dengan dia bertindak seperti tadi, ia juga sudah mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia menggeram dan meludah sembarangan. Kulihat ada bercak-bercak darah yang turut berama dengan saliva yang dikeluarkannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang. Namun tidak lama-lama sebelum aku sadar bahwa aku harus keluar dari tempat ini.

"AHA YANG KAU LAKUKAH BHENGSEK!" raungnya cadel. Aku mulai memacu kakiku untuk mencapai pintu dan meraih kenopnya… sebelum babon itu menangkapku dan mendorongku ke dinding. Punggungku membentur dinding kasar dan kepalaku lagi-lagi terantuk hingga aku pusing.

Ia mencengkram rahangku dengan tangannya yang besar sementara satu tangan lagi digunakan untuk menahan pundakku dengan sangat erat.

Napasnya memburu dan matanya melotot hingga merah. Aku tahu bahwa ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kau…" geramnya penuh kedengkian. Aku bisa melihat setetes saliva berbaur dengan darah mengalir dari sela-sela giginya. Aku mengernyit jijik. Namun aku mengontrol wajahku hingga tetap datar.

"Lepas atau kau akan menerima lebih dari lidahmu yang luka," kataku menahan seluruh kemarahanku.

Napasnya semakin memburu. "Wajah itu… Wajah itu! Bhengsek! Behhenti memasang wajah datah sepehti itu!" bentaknya masih cadel. Saliva-nya berceceran di bibir bagian bawahnya ketika ia berteriak.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat ketika ia secara mendadak memukul pipiku hingga aku jatuh tersungkur. Rahangku terasa sangat nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut. Aku tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bagian bawahku hingga sedikit robek dan mengalirkan darah.

Besok pasti tercetak jelas memar berwarna biru akibat pukulannya. Dan bisa saja malam ini pipiku bengkak dan harus dikompres dengan es batu. Memikirkannya saja membuatku muak dan marah.

Aku mencoba bangkit namun ia sudah kembali berada di atasku. Ia tersenyum sinting dan sejurus kemudian tersenyum muak. "Masih saja memasang wajah datah sepehti itu! Ka–"

Kalimatnya terhenti karena ia harus menghindar dari gunting yang secara tiba-tiba kulayangkan ke arahnya. Nah, untuk bagian yang ini aku sangat berterimakasih pada Midorima yang secara sukarela memberi gunting kepadaku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan benar-benar membutuhkannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin mulai sekarang gunting menjadi benda keberuntunganku.

Baiklah Jason Silver. Kau benar-benar menantang seorang Akashi Seijuurou sekarang.

Ia terlihat sangat kaget, persis seperti kucing liar yang kutendang karena ketahuan mencuri ikan. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya. Jason Silver bagiku tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia hanya manusia tidak berotak.

"Aku kaget kau bisa menghindarinya," kataku. Kulihat darah menetes dari bekas goresan yang kutoreh dengan gunting di dekat matanya. Seharusnya kena saja sekalian matanya. "Saat ini kau kumaafkan karena sudah berhasil menghindarinya."

Aku bangkit sementara Jason Silver masih terlihat seperti orang tolol dihadapanku. Ia rupanya masih sangat kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang kulakukan. Aku setidaknya bisa tersenyum puas karena sudah membungkam monyet tak berotak ini. "Tapi ini adalah peringatan terakhir. Berhenti bermain-main denganku atau aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari yang kulakukan sekarang. Dan aku selalu teguh pada pendirianku, Jason Silver."

Sejenak ruangan hening. Jason Silver mulai pulih dari kondisi syok-nya dan menatapku dengan matanya yang besar. Pupilnya mengecil dan aku tahu bahwa ia sedang merasa terancam atau mungkin dia sedang berusaha memulihkan harga dirinya yang sudah kuinjak dua kali. Ya, itu karena kau berurusan dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau… Setan kecil!" Ia mulai meraung lagi, persis seperti orang biadab dan tampaknya rasa syok membuatnya tidak lagi cadel. Ia menjulurkan tangannya hendak mencekikku dan aku bersiap untuk menusuk tangannya lagi sebelum sebuah suara dingin menghentikan kegiatan kami berdua.

"Jason Silver." Itu merupakan suara milik Nash Gold.

Ajaibnya, Jason Silver seketika itu menghentikan aksinya. "Cukup dengan keributan ini. Kau membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi," katanya kalem dan dingin. Jason masih diam. Entah orang seperti apa Nash Gold hingga mampu membungkam binatang liar bernama Jason Silver ini.

Aku memberanikan diri menatap Nash Gold yang ternyata juga sedang menatapku. Tatapannya masih sama; datar, dingin, dan tidak mengenal ampun. Aku bergeming di tempatku. Siapapun Nash Gold, jelas ia bukan orang biasa.

"Keluar, Kuroko Tetsuya," titahnya. Aku mengerjap. Untuk sesaat aku lupa bahwa aku saat ini adalah 'Kuroko Tetsuya', dan aku melupakan hal itu karena Jason Silver. "Apa kau tidak mendengar perintahku, Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanyanya lagi dan aku baru sadar bahwa perintah itu ditujukan untukku.

Aku membuka mulut lalu menutupnya lagi dan masih tidak bergerak. Mataku masih terfokus pada Nash Gold yang juga menatapku dingin. "Oi Nash Gold! Kenapa kau tidak seru sih? Aku belum selesai dengan monyet kecil ini," protes Jason Silver. Pandangan dingin milik Nash Gold membungkam Silver.

"Diam." Jason Silver langsung bungkam.

"Apa kau mencari masalah denganku, Kuroko Tetsuya?" ia menatapku lagi dengan pandangannya yang dingin dan aku menggeleng kaku. Aku seperti diingatkan lagi bahwa saat ini aku adalah 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Dan sejak tadi sikapku sangat tidak 'Kuroko Tetsuya' sekali.

" _Sumimasen_ ," kataku, dengan sangat tidak rela. Ini benar-benar seperti merendahkan harga diriku sendiri, meski sebenanya bukan benar-benar aku. Menggenggam gunting dengan erat, aku berjalan melewati Jason Silver dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika aku menutup pintu, aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Nash Gold mengikutiku sampai pintu tertutup.

Seketika suasana hening. Aku bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup di belakangku sambil mengatur detak jantungku.

Gunting digenggamanku masih saja kupegang erat dan ketika kulihat, ada bercak darah milik Jason Silver di ujung perak tajam itu. Setidaknya aku harus senang barang sejenak karena berhasil membungkamnya. Tapi itu belum ada apa-apanya dibadingkan cara Nash Gold membungkamnya hanya dengan satu kata.

Aku mulai melangkah keluar dari lab bahasa dan mungkin mencoba mecari informasi tentang OSIS Belakang dari Ogiwara atau mungkin Midorima.

Dinginnya _air conditioner_ belakangan ini membuatku selalu menggigil. Kurapikan lagi blazer yang sempat lecek karena perlakuan Jason Silver padaku dan seketika aku kembali merasa marah. Pipiku masih terasa sangat sakit dan rasa anyir darah masih bisa kurasakan.

Namun mendadak aku teringat, bahwa selama ini yang merasakan hal seperti itu adalah Tetsuya. Jika aku yang baru saja sudah sebegini benci dan tidak tahan dengan semuanya, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya yang selama enam bulan melewati ini semua? Aku mencoba berpikir seperti Tetsuya jika aku memang Tetsuya saat ini. Mungkin saja wajar bila aku tidak kuat dan memutuskan bunuh diri. Ini bukan sekedar pembulian biasa. Ini pelecehan seksual.

Dan lagi, seluruh tekanan yang kudapatkan sudah bisa membuatku frustasi sementara Tetsuya selalu mendapatkan tekanan itu. Kini aku semakin bisa menerima alasan Tetsuya meski terkadang aku ingin menyangkal kenyataan.

Namun semakin dipikir, semakin aku juga merasa marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah karena aku tidak tahu-menahu seberapa menderitanya Tetsuya selama ini. Rasanya aku ingin kembali memutar waktu dan kalau bisa seharusnya aku ikut _Okaa-sama_ juga ke Tokyo agar aku bisa selalu bersamanya. Bukannya mendapati saudara kembarmu tengah koma dan entah kapan akan sadar seperti ini.

Pintu lab bahasa kututup pelan dan angin hangat menerpa kulitku.

Aku berjalan menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kelasku dan ketika aku berada di anak tangga, aku merasakan kepalaku dihantam kuat oleh besi dan jatuh terhuyung.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Yup, saya sudah update lagi chapter baru. Oke, saya tahu kalau ini terlalu cepat, tapi kalau ditunda juga takutnya gak ada waktu lagi. Soalnya udah H-Seminggu UN (T_T) jadi saya tidak bisa menjamin kapan update untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Mumpung masih diberi kesempatan dan waktu, saya memanfaatkan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya.

Apa menurut kalian Akashi sudah saya buat lebih menderita dari chapter sebelumnya? Semoga iya.

Lalu, SPECIAL BIG THANKS TO Aizawa Harumi editor tercinta. Tanpamu cerita ini pasti tetap akan selesai. Oke, bercanda. Tanpamu, pasti akan lebih banyak ranjau typo dari ini. Lalu, terima kasih untuk pinjaman leppi sehingga update cerita ini bisa tanpa halangan. Lalu saran-saran di setiap chapter... sungguh, gue merasa lu udah kayak penasihat gue...

Nah, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, semoga chapter ini berkenan di hati para pembaca.

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu diterima.


	8. Dua Persepsi

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please Enjoy..

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 8: Dua Persepsi**

Aku terhuyung ke belakang sementara kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Penglihatanku berkunang-kunang dan terasa sangat pusing hanya untuk sekedar memfokuskan diri. Aku tidak bisa menahan kakiku lebih lama berpijak di anak tangga hingga tubuhku terjatuh tiga anak lantai ke bawah. Tadi pipiku, sekarang kepalaku.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang menjadi sasarannya tadi. Namun itu berarti aku menutup pandanganku sendiri untuk melihat siapa pemukulnya. Aku mencoba bangkit namun terhuyung lagi, dan pemukul itu berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mundur hingga punggungku membentur tembok.

Aku berusaha untuk terus melihat namun aku menjadi semakin pusing. Lututku tampaknya sedikit tidak kuat dan ia kembali menghamtamku dengan besi, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Rasa sakit yang tidak terkira menjalar ke seluruh kepalaku hingga aku meneteskan air mata. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar membuka mata dan hanya bisa meringis sakit. Kepalaku serasa dipaksa untuk pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun aku yakin sekali, sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, ada seseorang yang berkata dingin.

"Berhentilah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Setelahnya, aku kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Rasa pusing dan sakit masih mendominasi kepalaku secara keseluruhan. Sejenak aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa sangat pusing dan terbangun di tempat yang aku tidak tahu, namun detik kemudian aku ingat bahwa sesaat setelah aku keluar dari lab bahasa, kepalaku dipukul kuat oleh batangan besi dan aku terhuyung jatuh. Kurasa aku dipukul dua kali sebelum benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

Punggungku juga terasa nyeri karena saat aku terguling jatuh di tangga, kurasa punggungku membentur ujung tangga. Intinya, aku kesakitan.

Pandanganku masih buram dan berkunang-kunang hanya untuk sekedar tahu aku ini sedang dimana saat ini. Warna-warna _blur_ yang tidak tertangkap sempurna oleh retina mataku membuatku harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk melihat langit-langit secara jelas.

Langit-langit?

"Ah! Tetsu- _kun_ , akhirnya kau bangun." Suara seorang perempuan memasuki indra pendengaranku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda sedang tersenyum lega. Momoi Satsuki.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempatku sebelum pusing kembali menjalar. "Jangan memaksakan diri dulu, Tetsu- _kun_ ," katanya khawatir, "ini es batu untuk pipimu," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan es batu yang dibungkus kain kasa.

Aku menerimanya dan segera menempelkan es batu itu di pipiku. Rasa dingin menjalar cepat di pipiku yang tergena bogem dari Jason Silver." _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," kataku sebelum ia membuka mulut. ia menatapku semakin cemas.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap kali aku bertanya padamu," katanya cemas.

"Karena aku memang baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," jawabku mencoba tersenyum tipis.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah berada di UKS karena bau obat-obatan yang kental dan kondisiku saat ini. " _Ano_ , terima kasih sudah membawaku ke UKS," kataku pada Momoi.

Momoi menggeleng. "Jangan berterimakasih padaku, tapi pada Dai- _chan_ –Ah! Maksudku Aomine- _kun_ ," katanya sambil memberi kode bagiku agar menoleh ke arah yang ia tuju.

Di sisi ranjang satu lagi, seorang pemuda berkulit coklat sedang duduk malas sambil menatapku seolah aku pengganggu. " _Arigatou_ , Aomine…- _kun_ ," kataku.

"Cih. Merepotkan saja," gerutunya. Aku menahan godaan untuk mencolok matanya. Sudah bagus ada orang yang berterimakasih, tolong hargai sedikit.

"Dai- _chan_!" tegur Momoi. Ia kembali menatapku. "Nah, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

Aku diam. Tidak mungkin aku menceritakan kesialanku hari ini di depan seorang perempuan. Bukan seperti itu etikanya. "Hanya terpeleset," jawabku bohong.

"Terpeleset sampai pingsan? Lalu pipimu… apa Jason Silver yang melalukannya?" ia bertanya dengan nada menahan pekikan histeris, seperti akan mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya.

Aku masih diam. "Apa kau didorong oleh Jason Silver?"

Aku sontak menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Momoi- _san_."

Ia hendak protes dan membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, namun sedetik kemudian ponselnya bergetar dan Momoi mengangkatnya. " _Moshi-moshi_?"

Ia terlihat serius berbicara dengan orang yang meneleponnya. "Eh, sekarang? _Ha'i_. Aku akan segera kesana," katanya sebelum memutus sambungan tanpa kabel itu.

"Kenapa Satsuki?" tanya Aomine.

Momoi masih menatap ponselnya sebelum mengangkat pandangannya ke arah kami berdua. " _Sumimasen_ , _minna_. Aku harus pergi dulu. Masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan olehku," katanya sambil menatap kami berdua tidak enak.

"Ha? Tugas apa lagi sih?" tanya Aomine dengan nada suara sedikit tinggi.

"Tugas sekolah, tentu saja. Sudahlah, aku duluan," katanya sambil membereskan tasnya dan menjinjingnya. Sebelum ia keluar dari UKS, dia sempat menatapku dan tersenyum. "Aku duluan, Tetsu- _kun_."

Aku mengangguk dan ia melambai riang ke arah kami berdua yang tidak ditanggapi oleh kami berdua. Lalu setelahnya ia menghilang dari UKS dan tinggallah aku dan Aomine berdua, tidak ada topik pembicaraan atau apapun itu.

Keadaan UKS mendadak hening. Tidak ada yang bersedia membuka suara saat ini. Aku masih sibuk menekan es ke pipiku yang memar dan Aomine, entahlah, apa yang sedang dipikirannya bukanlah urusanku.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, sebenarnya?" ia bertanya mendadak memecah keheningan.

Aku mengangkat pandanganku hingga bertemu dengannya yang juga sedang menatapku. Ia tidak menatapku malas, hanya saja karena kantung matanya yang tebal aku jadi merasa ia selalu terlihat malas. "Tidak mungkin kau terpeleset sampai pingsan seperti ini," katanya lagi, karena aku tidak kunjung buka mulut.

Ia tersenyum sinis sekilas, sebelum kembali menatapku. "Apa Silver itu mendorongmu jatuh dari tangga?" tanyanya, menginterogasiku.

Aku sontak menggeleng. "Tidak? Lalu memar di pipimu? Apa itu juga bukan Silver?" tanyanya.

Aku diam. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan semua ini ulahnya. Namun, aku sadar bahwa bukan Jason Silver yang memukul kepalaku. Siluet yang saat itu aku lihat terlalu kurus untuk ukuran Jason Silver. Lagipula, kenapa ia harus repot-repot memukulku? "Tidak menjawab? Sekarang kau resmi jadi kacungnya?"

Aku mengangkat pandanganku cepat sesaat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku menatapnya sengit. "Diam," desisku.

"Menampilkan ekspresi lain selain wajah datarmu, aku takjub," katanya meremehkan. "Yah, aku bisa menebak sih, apa yang dilakukan babon itu padamu. Soalnya, yang punya dendam kesumat padamu itu 'kan hanya dia."

Aku terpaku di tempat.

Dendam kesumat?

Jason Silver dan Tetsuya?

Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka dulu hingga perlakuan Silver sebegitu jahatnya pada Tetsuya. Apa yang sudah Tetsuya lakukan hingga Silver selalu menampilkan ekspresi muak ketika melihat wajah 'Kuroko'. Membayangkan Tetsuya memiliki masalah pribadi tampaknya tidak pernah ada di dalam daftar khayalanku, bahkan yang terliar sekalipun.

Tetsuya adalah anak pendiam yang tenang. Ia tidak pernah terlibat sebuah perseteruan dan menimbulkan banyak musuh. Ia orang antipenindasan. Sebenarnya sudah berapa banyak Tetsuya berubah dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun? Kenapa ia begitu cepat berubah dan menjadikannya sosok asing yang tidak lagi dikenali olehku? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Mendapatiku diam, Aomine menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku hingga aku tersentak kaget dan kembali fokus padanya. Wajahnya masih semalas terakhir kali kita bersitatap tapi aku merasa ada emosi lain yang terpendam dan tidak bisa ia keluarkan sedari tadi.

"Ada apa?" aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir soal izinmu selama satu minggu belakangan ini. Ibumu berkata bahwa kau tidak masuk karena kecelakaan, tapi kau tidak masuk bukan karena kecelakaan 'kan?" tanyanya.

Memang bukan. Tetsuya tidak masuk karena ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan sampai sekarang masih koma. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aku hanya berasumsi selama seminggu itu kau menghindari 'kami'. Sejak… kartu 'itu' ada di lokermu, semua menjadi tidak sama 'kan? Apalagi Jason Silver yang merasa bisa memuaskan dendamnya padamu," jelasnya.

Aku mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama. Aku tidak bersuara karena takut ia akan curiga bahwa aku bukanlah 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. "Tapi tampaknya Nash Gold juga sama muaknya denganmu sekarang ini. Dia bukan tipe orang yang ingin disulitkan. Apa si Nash itu yang membantumu kabur dari Jason?" ia bertanya lagi.

Bisa jadi sebenarnya Aomine ini tipe orang yang sangat tidak peka. Yang saat ini ia bahas mungkin saja topik yang sangat sensitif bagi Tetsuya, tapi berhubung aku adalah 'Kuroko' sekarang dan membutuhkan informasi, maka aku mendengarkan dengan teliti.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Dia mendengus mendapati reaksiku. "Yah, tipikal orang yang tidak mau ikut campur. Persis sepertimu, Tetsu," katanya dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Es yang kutaruh di pipi rasanya sudah tidak terasa dingin lagi. Pipiku seolah kebas dan aku hanya terfokus sepenuhnya pada Aomine.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menyela dan bertanya apa maksud kalimatnya barusan, namun aku menahan lidahku untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku menelan bulat-bulat pernyataan yang hendak kuutarakan. "Satsuki selalu menegurku dan itu merepotkan. Tapi, berhubung gadis bawel itu tidak ada disini, aku akan mengatakannya langsung padamu. Kau tidak akan berhasil dengan cara seperti ini. Mungkin anggota biasa hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai 'pengkhianat' saja, tapi melihat cara 'Ketua Dewan' menyapamu, kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan?"

Kalimatnya menggantung.

Aku menunggu dengan jantung berdebar apa yang akan dikatakannya, tapi ia tidak kunjung mengatakannya. Ia membiarkan aku tergantung dengan rasa penasaran setinggi langit. Tahu apa? Cara seperti apa yang ia maksud? Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padanya namun aku tetap diam bergeming.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu. Kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku sejenak tidak tahu caranya berbicara karena terlalu pusing dengan banyaknya hal-hal baru dan otakku sibuk membuat spekulasi. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tanpa kupikir terlebih dahulu.

Ia yang hendak bangkit hanya terdiam sambil menatapku bingung. "Oi, kau tidak melupakan 'dosa'mu 'kan? Kuharap kau hanya pura-pura lupa dan tidak bermaksud untuk lari dari kenyataan, sama seperti 'dia'," jelasnya dan ia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar UKS tanpa bisa kucegah lagi kepergiannya.

Pintu UKS tertutup bersamaan dengan Aomine yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi punggungnya. Meninggalkanku sendirian ditemani oleh rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi dan ketidaktahuan yang tinggi juga. Aku meletakkan es yang sudah setengah mencair itu di nakas dekat ranjangku dan aku menyingkap selimut yang membungkus setengah tubuhku ketika tidak sadarkan diri dan turun dari ranjang.

Ini aneh sekali.

Aku selalu mendapatkan fakta-fakta yang tidak pernah sesuai dengan dugaanku. Selalu saja ada fakta yang membuatku rasanya semakin tidak mengenali Tetsuya sama sekali. Aku seperti dipaksa mencari tahu sifat asli seseorang yang tidak kukenal meski aku mengetahuinya. _Sempat_ mengetahuinya.

Kepalaku berdenyut lagi dan aku menyentuh dahiku yang ternyata sudah diperban secara rapi oleh (menurutku) Momoi. Setidaknya aku tidak harus repot ketika pulang nanti. Aku memakai sepatu dan meraih tasku yang juga sudah berada di nakas sebelah ranjang.

Sambil membereskan ranjang dan melipat selimut, pikiranku sibuk menerka-nerka.

Hal yang bisa aku simpulkan hanyalah 'Jason Silver yang membuli Tetsuya karena dendam', dan 'Jangan kabur dari kenyataan, Kuroko Tetsuya'. Ya, hanya itu. Menurutku tidak ada kesinkronan yang berarti antara dua fakta yang kudapatkan dan itu membuatku semakin frustasi. Jika tidak ada hubungannya, kenapa alam membiarkan aku tahu fakta-fakta itu?

.

.

.

Ogiwara menatapku horror ketika ia melihat kepalaku diperban dan pipiku yang sedikit bengkak. Terima kasih untuk Jason Silver dan pemukul tanpa nama yang sudah membuat wajahku seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Kuroko? Astaga! Jason Silver melakukan itu padamu?" ia bertanya bersamaan dengan terpekik tertahan. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ogiwara…- _kun_. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," kataku sambil duduk di bangku. Aku menatap bangku sebelahku yang kosong, tempat Kise biasa duduk dan berisik.

"Kise…- _kun_ belum datang?" tanyaku.

Ogiwara menggeleng. "Kupikir Kise memberitahumu bahwa ia akan absen selama seminggu karena sedang kebanjiran _job_ ," katanya. "Lupakan Kise. Aku bertanya padamu, Kuroko Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Terpeleset dari tangga dan membentur lantai," jawabku bohong. Ia menatapku sampai matanya menyipit, seolah mencari bukti kebohongan yang bisa digunakan untuk menyudutkanku.

"Tidak mungkin kau terpeleset sampai memar seperti itu," katanya. "Jujurlah, Kuroko. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya lagi, lebih menekan dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa risih dengan tatapannya, jadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Aku baik, Ogiwara- _kun_. Bisakah kita membahas hal lain?" tanyaku. Aku tidak suka dengan orang banyak tanya seperti Ogiwara, ini kemungkinan bisa membongkar semua penyamaran yang kulakukan.

Ogiwara tampak ingin mendebat tapi akhirnya ia menahan mulutnya, meski wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ketika sahabatmu tidak memberitahu hal penting padanya, itu sangat menyakitkan dan aku tahu rasanya bagaimana.

Aku tidak punya sahabat, tapi aku punya Tetsuya yang sudah seperti sahabat bagiku. Dan ketika aku tahu ia menyembunyikan banyak rahasia dariku, aku merasa sangat sakit hati. Sakit hati karena aku merasa ia tidak mempercayaiku sebagai saudaranya ataupun sebagai kembarannya. Sama saja, yang jelas sakit hati karena merasa tidak dipercayai itu sangat menyiksa. Aku jadi tidak enak pada Ogiwara. Ia mencemaskan 'Kuroko' namun aku tidak mampu menceritakan apapun padanya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kemana kemarin?" tanya Ogiwara, tidak menyerah karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi pagi, ia kembali bertanya padaku ketika kami makan siang di kantin. "Belakangan ini kau tidak lagi membawa bekal ya?" tanyanya dan aku tidak menggubris pertanyannya yang terakhir.

"Dimana kau 'terpeleset' dan 'jatuh'?" tanyanya, menekankan kata terpeleset dan jatuh. Aku mencoba tidak mengindahkannya.

Aku menelan nasiku dulu sebelum menjawab, "Kemarin… aku ikut rapat OSIS Belakang," kataku, mencoba mengungkit masalah rapat tersebut.

Ogiwara menahan suapan teriyaki-nya dan menatapku aneh. "OSIS Belakang?" beonya.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. OSIS Belakang," ulangku.

Ia kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatapku serius. "Jangan bilang kau sekarang mempercayai rumor 'OSIS Belakang' itu ya?" tanyanya heran. Tapi aku yang ditanya lebih heran lagi.

Rumor?

"Rumor?" tanyaku pelan.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa apa yang kau katakan waktu itu padaku ketika jam olahraga. Rumor OSIS Belakang ketika aku bertanya padamu lho, Kuroko. Katamu OSIS Belakang itu tidak ada dan hanya rumor. Sekarang kau mempercayainya, begitu?" kata Ogiwara.

Bibirku terasa kaku dan mulutku terasa kering. Rumor?

OSIS Belakang hanya rumor? Apa lagi ini? 'Kuroko' tidak percaya adanya OSIS Belakang? Lantas, kemarin itu rapat apa? Bukankah itu OSIS Belakang?

"Tapi aku benar-benar–"

"Kuroko." Kalimatku dipotong oleh sebuah suara dari belakangku yang memanggil'ku' secara tiba-tiba.

Aku menatap belakang dan mendapati Midorima sudah berdiri kaku di belakangku sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya. Matanya menyipit penuh peringatan padaku yang tidak kumengerti kenapa.

" _Konnichiwa_ Midorima- _kun_ ," kataku, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan embel-embel di belakang nama. Ia menaruh nampannya di sebelah nampanku dan menatapku.

"Kuroko, ayo kita bicara sebentar," katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku mau tidak mau berdiri karena tanganku ditarik, menyisakan Ogiwara yang menatap kami berdua kebingungan.

"Oi Midorima, kami berdua sedang makan," protes Ogiwara tidak suka. Aku juga tidak suka jika makan siangku diganggu. Tapi Midorima tetap memegang lenganku.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Itu tidak akan membuatnya mati kelaparan, Ogiwara," kata Midorima. Melihat gelagatnya, aku punya asumsi bahwa ia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Sudahlah, Ogiwara- _kun_. Hanya sebentar saja," kataku, mengiyakan ajakan Midorima. Ogiwara tampak ingin protes lagi, tapi tertahan di lidah. Kami berdua berjalan menjauhi kantin dan berhenti di sebuah lorong sepi yang menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku.

Aku sempat melihat kacamatanya berkilat sekejab sebelum ia menatapku tajam. "Aku? Seharusnya aku yang minta penjelasan darimu, Kuroko," katanya. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan pada Ogiwara soal OSIS Belakang?" tanyanya dingin.

Aku mengerjap bingung. OSIS Belakang itu ada.

"Kau selama ini yang menekankan pada kita untuk tidak mengumbar perhatian, tapi kau baru saja mengatakannya pada temanmu _yang tidak terlibat_. Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Satu lagi sebuah fakta mengejutkan. Membasahi bibirku, aku berkata, " _Sumimasen_."

Midorima berdecak. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa belakangan ini? Sikapmu sejak pulih sedikit aneh," katanya sambil menatapku. Mungkin ia sedang menimang-nimang apakah 'Kuroko Tetsuya' sedang mengalami gegar otak atau hilang ingatan. "Kau seperti sedang menantang 'dia' dengan sikapmu seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Atensiku terfokus pada Midorima sesaat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. "'Dia'? Maksudmu Ketua Dewan?" tanyaku tanpa bisa kutahan.

Midorima mendelik padaku. "Jangan diucapkan keras-keras!" desisnya tertahan. Mungkin awalnya ia ingin membentakku tapi tertahan di tenggorokan.

Aku kembali membungkam mulutku. " _Sumimasen_."

Midorima akhirnya hanya menghembuskan napas. "Sudahlah, Kuroko. Jangan memaksakan diri lagi. Tidak ada gunanya juga jika kau melakukan hal ini karena penyesalan. Lihat sekarang. Kau babak belur lagi oleh Jason Silver," jelasnya sambil menunjuk pipiku yang memar dan perban di kepalaku.

Aku meneguk ludahku.

Midorima tampak sangat menahan diri untuk tidak memukulku seolah aku bertindak hal yang sangat bodoh dan ingin menyadarkanku. Tatapannya antara kasihan dan ingin marah. Aku juga ingin marah dan mengasihani diriku sendiri. Apa yang dibicarakannya. Dan lagi, kenapa ada dua persepsi mengenai OSIS Belakang. Yang lebih parah, kedua persepsi itu juga berasal dari Tetsuya.

Lihat? Tetsuya seperti tengah mempermainkanku di tengah ketidakjelasan ini semua.

Apa sebenarnya OSIS Belakang itu ada tapi tidak semua siswa mengetahuinya? Apa itu mungkin? Tapi mungkin saja mengingat reaksi Ogiwara dan Midorima yang berbeda, bukannya tidak mungkin.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau perbuat di sekolah ini, Tetsuya?

Aku membuka mulutku dan menutupnya kembali. Aku bingung sekali harus menjawab apa. Kepalaku selalu terasa ingin pecah jika aku menemukan fakta-fakta lagi yang menyebalkan. Ini seperti aku disuruh menyusun _puzzle_ tapi pertama-tama aku harus mencari dulu kepingan _puzzle_ yang tersembunyi. Dan lagi, tidak semua kepingan merupakan kepingan dari kebenaran.

Ini membuatku mual dan merasa tidak berdaya.

"Kuroko! Midorima!" seru suara yang kukenal. Aku berbalik melihat sumber suara dan menemukan Ogiwara dan Takao sedang berjalan ke arah kami berdua.

"Shin- _chan_! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" keluh Takao sambil menghampiri Midorima yang tampak mengkerut terganggu.

"Kenapa kalian datang kemari?" tanyaku pada Ogiwara.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Takao bawel menanyakan kemana Midorima pergi dan memintaku untuk membantunya mencari Midorima, jadi terpaksa aku ikut mencari," jelasnya sambil menatapku. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan sampai ke tempat sepi seperti ini?" tanya Takao penasaran. Aku berdeham dan Midorima hanya melihat ke arah lain.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya meminta Kuroko untuk meminjamiku buku-buku bank soal untuk ulangan fisika minggu depan," jelasnya berbohong. Takao menatap Midorima kemudian menatapku.

Untuk membantu Midorima, aku mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Takao sejenak sempat berpikir sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah, Shin- _chan_ , bantu aku mengerjakan PR kimia ya~" katanya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Midorima.

"Takao, lepaskan. Kau itu berat," kata Midorima tidak suka tapi tidak menghentak lepas tangan Takao.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Ogiwara. Aku mengangguk.

Aku menunduk singkat pada Midorima yang juga dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dan lambaian tangan Takao. Kemudian, berbalik arah mengikuti Ogiwara, aku kembali ke kelas.

Tapi aku tahu bahwa tatapan Midorima tidak lepas dari punggungku hingga aku berbelok koridor.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Yup, setelah melewati banyak labirin-labirin pikiran dan bersemedi sedemikian rupa, akhirnya chapter 8 sudah publish. Ada salah seorang reviewer yang mengatakan untuk di setiap chapter diberi clue-clue buat Akashi. Nah, apakah chapter ini sudah menjawab rasa penasaran kalian? Semoga tidak, karena masih sangat banyak kenyataan yang menanti untuk dibuka di penghujung cerita. Rasanya kasian juga kalo Akashi terus saya nistain di cerita ini dengan cara dibuli dengan tidak manusiawi. Jadi rehat sejenak dan mulai bermain detektifnya~~

Saya mohon maaf jika belum bisa membalas review kalian karena tidak sempat dan karena faktor dari mager juga #dihajarmasal

Tapi review kalian akan saya balas di PM masing-masing (jika login).

Nah, cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya...

Kritik, saran, dan komentar selalu diterima.


	9. Mencuri Dengar

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please Enjoy..

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 9: Mencuri Dengar**

"Karena hari ini _sensei_ sedang ada urusan dinas, untuk hari ini saja pelajaran olahraga kalian digabung dengan kelas 2-3," kata guru olahraga sesaat kami disuruh berganti pakaian untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Kami semua mulai bersiap-siap mengambil baju olahraga dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Aku berjalan berdua bersama Ogiwara dan Kise belum juga masuk karena pekerjaannya.

"Apa memar di kepalamu sudah hilang?" tanya Ogiwara sambil memperhatikan kepalaku yang dihantam oleh pemukul besi tempo lalu. Pertanyaannya kembali mengingatkanku kepada siapa yang memukulku dan apa sebabnya.

Aku sempat ingin menyelidiki juga, tapi aku tidak tahu harus darimana memulainya. Satu-satunya yang aku tahu bahwa pemukul itu adalah seorang berbadan sedang dan tahu lebih banyak dari orang lain mengenai Tetsuya.

Aku mengangguk dan otomatis kusentuh pelipisku yang masih sedikit memar. Perban Momoi kemarin sudah kuganti dan semalaman kukompres dengan air es, sehingga besoknya menjadi lebih baik. "Omong-omong, apa pelajaran olahraga hari ini?" aku bertanya bersamaan kami masuk ke ruang ganti.

Sudah ada beberapa anak kelas yang mulai berganti pakaian dan kami pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama. "Entah. Permainan bola besar. Bisa basket bisa juga voli," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi entah kenapa Ogiwara menepuk pundakku seolah memberikan dorongan. "Tenang saja, Kuroko. Aku akan memastikan tidak ada bola yang menghantam wajahmu lagi," katanya.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Ini seperti diingatkan bahwa Tetsuya payah dalam olahraga, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan bola. "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya."

Setelah kami berganti pakaian, kami disuruh ke lapangan basket indoor.

Lapangan basket _indoor_ tersebut sama luasnya dengan lapangan basket Rakuzan. Hanya saja, lapangan basket yang biasanya hanya terdiri dari dua puluh orang tersebut kini terdiri dari dua kali lipatnya.

Apa yang dikatakan _sensei_ benar. Kami bergabung dengan kelas 2-3 yang sudah menempati setengah lapangan yang lain. Kelas kami sisanya.

Sebelum ada arahan dari _sensei_ karena beliau masih berbincang dengan beberapa siswi senior, banyak diantara kami yang berbincang-bincang seru. Suara dengungan mengudara, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol.

Sampai akhirnya dengungan itu dipotong oleh tepukan tangan tiga kali dari _sensei_ yang meminta perhatian.

"Oke, semuanya," katanya memulai. "Hari ini lapangan basket akan menjad sedikit penuh karena dua kelas akan olahraga secara bersamaan."

Ada beberapa bisik-bisik dan tawa centil dari beberapa perempuan. _Sensei_ berdehem. "Materi hari ini, untuk kedua kelas kebetulan sama, yaitu basket," jelasnya. "Kita mulai dengan membuat empat banjar dari tiap-tiap kelas dan pemanasan," katanya.

.

.

.

Aku harus mengingatkan kembali diriku bahwa saat ini aku bukanlah Kapten Tim Basket Rakuzan. Saat ini aku adalak 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang payah dalam olahraga bola.

Jadi, disinilah aku berada, di pinggir lapangan sambil mengamati orang-orang mencoba men- _dribble_ bola dan mencoba melakukan _passing_. _Sensei_ mengatakan bahwa hari ini hanya latihan _dribble_ dan _passing_. Aku hanya memperhatikan kelasku yang memakai setengah lapangan untuk latihan.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mencoba, tapi semuanya mencoba berdasarkan nomor urut absen. Dan karena nama Tetsuya dimulai dari huruf 'K', maka aku harus menunggu gelombang kedua bersama Ogiwara. Sebenarnya jika hari ini olahraga tidak digabung, sisanya bisa memakai setengah lapangan yang lain.

Selama menunggu, Ogiwara hanya membicarakan hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di hidupnya. Misalnya seperti ia menemukan anak kucing di pinggir jalan dan akhirnya membawanya pulang dan ia lupa bahwa ia memelihara anjing. Kucingnya hampir di koyak oleh anjingnya dan terpaksa ia menyerahkan kucing itu pada tetangganya.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan ceritanya. Lagipula jika dengan Ogiwara aku tidak bisa bertanya macam-macam karena ia tidak tahu menahu soal OSIS Belakang. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghembuskan napas kecewa dihadapannya.

Suara peluit panjang menandakan bahwa gelombang pertama telah selesai dan dilanjut gelombang kedua. Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Dan ketika aku hendak berjalan ke tengah lapangan, ada bola basket yang bergulir mendekatiku dan berhenti setelah terantuk kakiku.

Aku memungutnya.

Kulihat seorang senior laki-laki berjalan ke arahku dengan santai.

"Maaf, itu bolaku," katanya. Kuperhatikan ia. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 180 cm, rambutnya hitam legam dan sedikit lebih panjang dari standar potongan rambut kaki-laki. Matanya terlihat sayu tapi senyumnya tampak licik.

Aku menyerahkan bolanyaa ketika ia sudah dihadapanku. " _Are_? Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

Aku menegang. Namun, aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Mendapati anggukanku, ia terkekeh singkat. "Ternyata rumornya benar. Kau sudah masuk sekolah kembali. Haha," katanya sambil terkekeh. Dalam sekejab otakku menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah anggota OSIS Belakang yang lain.

"Ya, berkat doa 'kalian' semua," jawabku. Ia kembali terkekeh.

"Duh, sinis sekali sih dengan seniormu sendiri," katanya, "percayalah, aku pribadi sih senang dengan kehadiranmu," lanjutnya.

Aku memicingkan mata. "Tak perlu menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu padaku, Kuroko. Aku bukan 'mereka'," katanya lagi. "Aku juga tidak berniat ribut denganmu."

Yang membuatku jengkel adalah; nada bicara yang ia gunakan sangat merendahkan dan menyepelekan segalanya. "Lagipula aku ini tahu diri, tidak seperti Jason Silver. Aku tak mungkin menang darimu," lanjutnya.

Aku diam tidak mengerti.

"Oi Hanamiya! Mana bolanya?" seru seorang senior kepada orang dihadapanku ini. Senior bernama Hanamiya itu berbalik.

"Ini," katanya sambil melempar bola itu ke arah temannya. Melihat gerakan tangannya ketika melempar bola, aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia seorang pemain basket.

"Kau bermain basket?" tanyaku otomatis.

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Oi, kau yang menyarankanku untuk bermain basket 'kan? Untuk berjaga-jaga, katamu," jelasnya.

Aku ingin sekali menganga mendengar penjelasannya. Sungguh, aku merasa asing dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang. Aku menelan ludahku.

"Oi Kuroko! Kau mau latihan atau tidak?" seru Ogiwara dari lapangan. Aku melihat hanya dia yang belum punya pasangan untuk latihan _passing_.

Hanamiya juga melihat arah pandanganku. "Pergilah ke temanmu. Kita berbincang lagi ketika rapat," katanya sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Sebenarnya aku masih belum mau ia pergi. Masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan atau paling tidak kupancing agar ia berbicara. Namun, aku tahu bahwa ini masih jam pelajaran. Aku segera melangkah menuju Ogiwara dan berdiri lima meter didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hanamiya- _senpai_ tadi?" tanya Ogiwara. Ia melakukan _chest pass_ padaku.

Aku menangkap bola dan melakukan _chest pass_ lagi. "Ia hanya ingin mengambil bola yang tadi menggelinding di kakiku," jelasku.

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Omong-omong, _passing_ -mu hari ini bagus sekali, Kuroko."

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Ogiwara harus mengikuti aktivitas klub sehingga katanya ia tidak bisa pulang bersama denganku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan duluan keluar kelas.

Aku menukar kembali sepatuku dan bersiap untuk pulang. Aku berencana untuk mampir sebentar ke MajiBa untuk membeli makan malam. Sebuah burger dan kentang goreng sudah mejadi makan malam mewah bagiku belakangan ini.

Aku berjalan kaki hingga ke MajiBa yang jaraknya memang tidak begitu jauh dari SMA Teikou. MajiBa belum begitu ramai sehingga antrianku cepat.

"Terima kasih," kataku sambil mengambil burger dan kentang goreng.

Pelayan perempuan itu tersenyum dengan terlalu lebar. "Sama-sama dan silahkan datang kembali."

Aku memasukkan makan malamku ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk berjalan pulang ke apartment.

Kupikir semua akan lancar hingga aku sampai di dalam apartment, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku menemukan dua orang OSIS Belakang yang sedang menuju sebuah tikungan dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Aku sempat terdiam di tempat. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, berjalan menuju tikungan yang mengarah pada sebuah blok kumuh. Jantungku entah mengapa berpacu sedikit lebih cepat dan kupaksakan kakiku mengikuti mereka.

Aku berbelok ke tikungan yang sama dan melihat mereka berdua berbelok lagi menuju gang yang lebih sempit. Aku terdiam karena aku bimbang.

Haruskah aku mengikuti mereka dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan? Atau aku harus kembali dan berpura-pura tidak melihat? Aku seperti sedang berperang dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin melihat, tapi aku juga takut dengan apa yang akan kulihat nanti dan menurut prediksiku, apapun yang akan kulihat nanti tampaknya bukan sesuatu yang ingin kulihat.

Tapi mungkin saja itu bisa menjadi petunjuk dari kasus Tetsuya.

Akhirnya, setelah berdebat dengan diri sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju gang kecil itu dengan merapat ke tembok-tembok bangunan. Jantungku semakin berpacu liar ketika aku hampir dekat dengan gang tersebut. Jarakku dengan mulut gang hanya tersisa satu meter sebelum aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Ah, ini merepotkan sekali. Oi Murasakibara, bereskan dia." Decakan malas dari Aomine Daiki. Mendengar kalimatnya, jantungku semakin berpacu.

"Hah? Tidak mau~ Mine- _chin_ saja yang membereskan," balas Murasakibara. Kakiku tersendat antara ingin melangkah maju atau melangkah mundur.

"Oi, aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan satunya. Sekarang giliranmu," balas Aomine tidak mau kalah.

"Hah? Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melakukannya kok~ Aku juga bisa jika hanya sekedar 'itu'," Murasakibara membalas malas.

Aku mendengar Aomine berdecak kesal. "Ck. Kau ini malas sekali sih?" gerutunya. "Nash Gold brengsek. Memasangkanku denganmu," tambahnya.

"Ukh…" aku mendengar suara rintihan yang menurutku bukan berasal dari Murasakibara ataupun Aomine.

"Ck. Dia bangun lagi," keluh Aomine.

"Itu karena Mine- _chin_ terlalu berisik," balas Muraskibara.

"Diam kau," desis Aomine.

Aku tidak mendengar suara lain tapi hanya mendengar suara langkah.

"Oi kau," kata Aomine. Kupastikan bahwa ia sedang berbicara pada orang yang sedang merintih itu. "Siapa kau?" tanya Aomine. Aku mengernyit bingung tapi tetap pada tempatku.

"…aku… seorang siswa biasa…" sebuah jawaban lemah yang kutebak berasal dari orang yang sama.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergi dari sini," perintah Aomine.

Sesaat aku tidak menangkap apa maksud percakapan mereka. Suara orang bangkit perlahan mulai terdengar dan tak berselang lama, seorang siswa keluar dari gang tersebut.

Aku, yang sangat terkejut karena ia keluar mendadak, hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Kuperhatikan siswa itu melewatiku begitu saja dengan wajah tertunduk. Awalnya kupikir bajunya sudah rusak dan tubuhnya babak belur. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia masih memakai baju seragamnya yang masih licin, dan tidak ada luka satu pun di tubuhnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang habis berkelahi.

Aku mengamatinya yang terus berjalan hingga menghilng di tikungan.

" _Are_? Kuro- _chin_?" pertanyaan itu membuatku terlonjak. Sekujur tubuhku terasa panas dingin seperti aku ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang. Dan mungkin saja aku memang sedang melakukan hal itu. Melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Mulutku kering. Otakku mampet. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku kesini karena mengikuti mereka berdua. Aku punya firasat bahwa mungkin aku akan bernasib sama dengan siswa tadi.

"Aku… baru pulang…" jelasku lirih. Murasakibara menatapku sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tak berselang lama Aomine keluar dari gang itu.

"Oi Murasakibara, ayo kita cari ma–Tetsu?" tanyanya melihatku.

Mulutku terasa semakin kering. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

Aku ingin mengumpat keras-keras. Aku masih belum menjawab pertanyaan mereka, tapi mendadak Aomine menyeringai. "Kau melihat yang tadi?" tanyanya. Ia merunduk hingga wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mundur. "Apa kami sudah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik?" tanyanya.

Aku membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali. Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan? Pekerjaan apa yang dimaksud?

"Heh? Jadi Kuro- _chin_ kemari ingin melihat kita? Harusnya kau juga ikut membantu tadi~" keluh Murasakibara.

"Untuk apa ia datang hanya untuk menggantikan pekerjaanmu, Murasakibara? Dasar pemalas," gerutu Aomine.

"Aku tidak mau dikatakan pemalas oleh orang yang hobi membaca buku porno," balas Murasakibara.

"Ck. Kau…" Aomine tampak sangat kesal, tapi dia tidak lagi berusaha mendebat Murasakibara. Ia hanya menghela napas lelah. "Sudahlah, aku lapar. Ayo kita cari makan," ajaknya sambil berjalan duluan, diikuti oleh Murasakibara. Tapi aku tidak.

Aku masih diam seolah kakiku dipaku di aspal tempat aku berdiri. Aku merasa sekujur tubuhku bergetar dan perutku bergolak. Seorang siswa yang tampak lemas tapi tidak ada luka lebam. Aomine dan Murasakibara dengan pekerjaan mereka. Pertanyaan mereka padaku.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi tadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada siswa itu? Apa maksud pertanyaan Aomine padaku? Kenapa semuanya tampak semakin berputar-putar di kepalaku?

Aku ingin membuka mulut dan bertanya pada mereka tentang apa yang mereka lakukan tadi, tapi kutahan mulutku. Jika aku bertanya tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya sangat dipahami oleh 'Kuroko', maka mungkin mereka akan curiga dan kemungkinan besar aku akan bernasib sama dengan siswa tadi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menelan bulat-bulat seluruh pertanyaanku.

"Oi Tetsu!" panggil Aomine. Aku tersentak dan berbalik menatap Aomine yang sudah jauh beberapa langkah didepanku. Dibelakangnya ada Murasakibara. "Mau ikut kami ke MajiBa tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada yang biasa.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku langsung pulang saja," kataku. Alasan sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan mereka setelah mendengar 'pekerjaan' mereka tadi.

"Oh? Oke," kata Aomine. Ia kembali berjalan bersama Murasakibara. Aku masih diam mematung memperhatikan mereka hingga mereka tak lagi tampak di pelihatanku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku datang ke sekolah dengan mata berat dan perih. Pikiranku tidak lepas dari apa yang ku'dengar' kemarin sore. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Aomine dan Murasakibara. Lalu, mengapa juga Aomine bertanya padaku seolah meminta koreksi diri?

Aku berdiri di loker sepatu tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan tak ada niat untuk langsung mengganti sepatu dan bergegas ke kelas. Dengan enggan, kuambil sepatu ruangan dan kuletakkan di bawah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kemarin?" Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbincang di loker yang membelakangiku.

"Tanpa hambatan, lagipula kami mendapat bagian yang gampang," jawab seorang lagi.

Aku membuka sepatu taliku pelan sementara orang dibelakangku ada yang tertawa. "Tapi tetap saja, bagian terbaiknya diambil lagi oleh Hanamiya," kata seorang lagi.

Gerakanku mendadak terhenti. Entah mengapa, mendengar nama Hanamiya membuat jantungku sedikit berpacu. Belakangan ini semua nama yang bersangkutan dengan OSIS Belakang membuatku sedikit was-was. Begitu pula dengan percakapan dibelakangku ini.

"Sial memang kau, Hanamiya," kata seorang lagi. Nadanya bercanda.

"Haha. Aku hanya membereskan sampah kok. Semua yang ada di dunia ini jika rusak hanya akan jadi sampah," kata suara yang kukenal. Hanamiya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku heran. Dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti itu, kau belum diangkat menjadi Dewan Harian juga," komentar salah seorang temannya.

Aku ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah-wajah yang tengah berbincang, tapi itu mustahil. Aku bisa saja tertangkap basah sedang menguping pembicaraan orang.

"Tentu saja belum. Nash Gold itu sebelas dua belas dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka lebih memilih Dewan Harian yang egois dibanding orang licik."

Gerakanku terhenti. Mereka menyinggung Tetsuya. Sejujurnya aku sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berbalik dan menggebrak loker mereka dan meminta penjelasan secara terperinci.

"Suaramu kurang keras," desis seseorang sarkastik. Aku hanya mendengar suara kekehan tidak enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Dewan Harian, apa mereka sudah memutuskan hukuman untuk Mochizuki Kazuhiro?" tanya seorang lagi. Aku sudah lebih melambatkan ritme membuka tali sepatuku. Kuuraikan dulu simpulnya dan kurenggangkan talinya.

Aku tidak ingin di sini tapi aku juga ingin mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Entahlah. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan dua kali. Hukuman apapun bisa jadi menunggunya. Semua tergantung pada Ketua Dewan," jelas seorang.

"Benar juga. Semoga hukumannya cukup menghibur bagiku. Amin," seseorang pura-pura berdoa dan rekan yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Kuharap begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah belajar Sejarah?" topik mereka berpindah lagi dan aku mendengar mereka berjalan menjauh dari loker menuju koridor sekolah.

Kulirik rombongan yang baru saja pergi dan ternyata ada sekitar lima orang yang berbincang. Aku mengasumsikan kelima-limanya adalah anggota OSIS Belakang dan juga teman satu kelas. Dan lagi tampaknya mereka seperti mendapat pekerjaan serupa seperti Aomine dan Murasakibara kemarin.

Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka sebut 'pekerjaan' itu?

Aku memakai sepatu ruangan dan menaruh sepatu taliku di loker. Baru aku mau melangkah menuju koridor, suara melengking memanggil'ku'.

"Tetsu- _kuuuun_!"

Punggungku dihantam kuat dan dengan cepat lengan kiriku sudah digelantungi oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Momoi- _san_ ," kataku. Dia tersenyum lebar hingga pipinya merona ketika menatapku.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Tetsu- _kun_ ," katanya manis. Aku mencoba tersenyum meski pelukannya pada tanganku sangat kuat dan ia sangat dekat denganku.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ Momoi- _san_."

"Oi Satsuki, haruskah kau melakukan itu setiap bertemu dengannya?" tanya sebuah suara malas yang khas. Aomine Daiki berjalan malas ke arah kami berdua.

Momoi merenggut tidak suka. "Suka-suka dong. Lagipula Tetsu- _kun_ tidak keberatan 'kan?" ia bertanya manis padaku. Aku hanya mencoba tersenyum.

"Terserahlah."

Kami bertiga berjalan di koridor sekolah. Momoi sudah melepaskan tanganku tapi ia masih berjalan cukup dekat dariku sementara Aomine berjalan di belakang kami. Sesekali kulirik ia yang memandang bosan jalan di depan dan menguap.

Aku sampai di depan kelas.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , jangan lupa. Sepulang sekolah ada rapat pertanggungjawaban," kata Momoi.

Ia segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya setelah melambai riang padaku. Aku balas melambainya dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku sudah berencana untuk langsung pergi ke lantai tiga untuk menghadiri rapat. Tapi ternyata ketika aku keluar kelas, Midorima sudah berdiri seperti menunggu kedatanganku.

"Kau menungguku?" tanyaku. Dia memperbaiki kacamatanya yang tidak turun.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat koridor ini, _nanodayo_. Aku tidak ada niat menunggumu dan berjalan bersama ke gudang lama. Jangan salah paham," katanya.

Aku sudah belajar untuk tidak mendebat orang seperti Midorima. "Ya. Terima kasih sudah menungguku," kataku.

Ia kembali menaikkan kacamatanya dan kami mulai berjalan.

Mendadak, aku mengingat sesuatu. "Gudang lama?" tanyaku. "Rapatnya bukan di lab bahasa?"

"Ini rapat pertanggungjawaban, _nanodayo_. Kau pikir lab bahasa sanggup menampung anggota yang lain?" ia balik bertanya padaku. Oke.

Aku masih ingin bertanya tapi lidahku terhenti. Midorima sudah pernah curiga padaku dan jika aku tidak menahan mulutku lagi, bukannya tidak mungkin ia tahu siapa aku.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di Gudang Lama. Dan itu artinya adalah gudang tempat aku pertama diseret oleh Jason Silver dan tempat aku meludahinya. Mengingatnya sedikit membuat perasaanku membaik.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Midorima. Ia membuka pintu Gudang dan mempersilahkanku masuk lebih dulu baru ia masuk belakangan. Setelahnya ia menutup pintu.

Sudah banyak anggota yang hadir dan mereka sedang berbincang. Gudang Lama masih tampak sama seperti terakhir kali kulihat. Sofa, pendingin ruangan dan meja rapat bundar. Bedanya meja bundar itu lebih besar dari yang ada di lab bahasa.

Aku melihat sudah ada Dewan Harian duduk berdekatan di ujung meja bundar. Momoi melambai padaku dan kami berdua berjalan menuju meja bundar tersebut.

"Shin- _chan_ , duduk sini," kata Takao sambil menepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya. Midorima menaikkan lagi kacamatanya sebelum ia duduk di samping Takao. Aku berpikir mungkin gengsi adalah segalanya bagi Midorima.

Aku duduk di sebelah Momoi dan itu artinya langsung bersebelahan dengan Nash Gold yang sudah duduk kaku sedari tadi di kursinya. Untungnya tidak ada Jason Silver sejauh mata memandang. Bagus, mungkin ia sudah mati ditelan bumi atau menghilang selama-lamanya.

Seperti biasa, di depan Nash Gold ada laptop yang sudah terhubung dengan Ketua Dewan.

Setelah semuanya duduk, Nash Gold berdeham. "Untuk laporan pertanggungjawaban minggu ini, aku minta laporan untuk setiap kasus," jelasnya.

Ia melirik Aomine yang duduk malas di sebelah Momoi. Aomine harus berdecak malas dulu sebelum bangkit dan membaca kertas ditangannya. "Kami–aku dan Murasakibara–ditugaskan olehmu untuk menangani kasus konflik antarkelompok. Kami membereskannya kemarin dan aku menjamin bahwa sudah tidak akan ada lagi konflik antarkelompok itu."

Otakku memproses kalimat Aomine dan menghubungkannya dengan kejadian kemarin. Kemarin Aomine dan Murasakibara sedang melakukan 'pekerjaan'. Seperti disengat listrik, aku mengejang. Maksudnya 'pekerjaan' itu membereskan kasus?

Nash Gold mengangguk. "Aku akan memantau perkembangannya selama satu minggu ini." Lalu ia melirik orang lain setelah Aomine duduk. Aku melihat lirikannya yang jatuh pada Hanamiya yang juga sedang duduk santai di kursinya.

Hanamiya bangkit sambil membawa lembaran kertas juga. "Aku, Furuhashi, dan Yamazaki menangani kasus pembulian yang belakangan ini terjadi di lingkungan sekolah. Pembulian itu berasal dari ide seorang siswa kau-tahu-yang-mana dan sudah terselesaikan dengan sempurna."

Hanamiya kembali duduk. Nash Gold mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah mendapat laporan dari beberapa orang." Ia lanjut melirik orang lain dan kini ia melirik orang… botak?

Orang botak itu berdiri gugup sambil membawa kertas. "Aku dan Haizaki menangani kasus pemalakan yang terjadi di sekitar sekolah," katanya. Kami menunggu ia berbicara lebih banyak, tapi ia tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Aku melirik anggota lain yang juga masih terus menunggu.

"Lalu? Hasilnya?" Nash Gold lah yang bertanya.

Pemuda botak itu menunduk dan ekspresinya seperti menahan amarah, kesal, malu, dan takut. Melihat ekspresinya saja aku bisa tahu apa hasilnya. "Gagal?" tanya Nash Gold lagi.

Ia menunduk semakin dalam.

Bisik-bisik mengudara. "Ini yang ketiga kali."

"Kok bisa ya?"

"Memalukan."

Mendengar bisik-bisik yang keras itu ia semakin menunduk dan tampak menahan tangis. Aku jadi sedikit kasihan padanya.

Naash Gold berdeham. "Mochizuki Kazuhiro, aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau gagal?" pertanyaan yang jawabannya hanya 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Tapi sangat sulit hanya untuk mengucapkan dua kata itu.

Ia tetap diam. Kulihat bahunya bergetar dan ia mengangkat padangannya. "Ini semua karena Haizaki sialan itu! Ia bahkan tidak membantuku sama sekali untuk menyelesaikan masalah! Ini bukan salahku!" serunya marah.

Aku menatap Nash Gold yang masih saja dengan pandangan dinginnya. "Kutanya sekali lagi. Mochizuki Kazuhiro, apa kau gagal?"

Ia menggebrak meja. "Ya, aku gagal! Lalu kenapa? Aku bukan polisi dan sebenarnya bukan kewajibanku untuk membereskan mereka! Ini semua gila. OSIS Belakang itu hanya akal-akalan saja 'kan? Ketua Dewan juga sebenarnya tidak pernah ada 'kan? Ini memuakkan!" bentaknya entah pada siapa.

Seluruh anggota yang hadir dalam rapat terdiam. Pemuda botak itu tersengal karena membentak.

"Lancang," bisik seseorang, tapi keras.

"Lancang."

"Lancang."

"Lancang."

Dalam sekejab, semua anggota rapat bergumam 'lancang' sambil menatap pemuda itu. Lalu, seperti tersadar, pemuda itu seolah menyadari kesalahannya dan wajahnya memucat.

"T-Tidak… Tidak... A-Aku... hanya bercanda… T-Tidak…" katanya gugup.

"Lancang."

"Lancang."

Aku melirik Nash Gold yang sekejab memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali.

"Diam semua."

Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi.

Nash Gold membereskan berkas-berkas yang tercecer dimejanya. "Rapat kita lanjutkan besok. Hari ini kita akhiri."

Bisik-bisik mengudara tapi tak banyak. Anggota yang lain mulai keluar dari Gudang Lama sementara aku menunggu agar ruangan sepi baru keluar. Setelah anggota keluar, Dewan Harian mulai keluar juga. Momoi mengajakku, tapi aku berkata menunggu sampai sepi dulu.

Baru ketika sepi, aku bangkit dari kursi. Nash Gold masih tetap duduk kaku dikursinya.

"Hei," panggilnya. Aku menatapnya. Ada apa mendadak Nash Gold mengajak berinteraksi. "Tindakanku ini, benar 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku diam. Mendapati pertanyaan semacam itu tidak masuk dalam daftar kegiatanku hari ini. "Seperti katamu, rasa sakit yang paling minimal."

Aku ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi Nash Gold mendadak bangun dan keluar dari ruangan. "Ruangan ini akan dikunci. Kau mau tetap di sini sampai besok atau keluar?" tanyanya. Aku bergegas mengikutinya keluar dengan kepala yang dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan lagi.

.

.

.

Besoknya aku ke sekolah dengan langkah yang kian berat. Pertanyaan Nash Gold berputar-putar di kepalaku hingga rasanya aku bisa sakit kepala mendadak. Aku menuju loker dan kulihat bahwa si pemuda botak itu baru akan menukar sepatunya. Ternyata lokernya berada tepat di sebelah loker Tetsuya.

Ia memutar kunci loker dengan sedikit lambat dan membukanya perlahan. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat ketika ia menatap ke dalam lokernya. Dengan pelan, diambilnya secarik kertas putih yang terlipat dua itu dan dibukanya perlahan.

"Mochizuki- _san_ , ada apa?" tanyaku basa-basi. Ia membaca isinya dan mengangkat pandangannya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah hidupnya sudah didoktrin mati oleh lembaran kertas itu.

Dengan gemetar, ia menyerahkan kertas itu padaku. Kuambil kertas itu dan kubaca isinya.

Kertasnya adalah memorandum yang sama seperti yang kutemukan di dalam buku Tetsuya. Isinya pun sama seperti yang ada di dalam memorandum milik Tetsuya.

Hanya beda nama saja.

 _Mochizuki Kazuhiro adalah seorang pengkhianat._

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Maaf baru update sekarang. Setelah UNBK berakhir saya sempet kehilangan ide dan niat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, tapi syukurlah itu tidak terjadi.

Nah, semoga para pembaca puas dengan chapter ini.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar selalu diterima


	10. Bayangan dan Prasangka

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning!

TYPO, OOC, AU, dan lain sebagainya

It's my pleasure if you read first and then give me your review.

Pemeran Utama:

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please enjoy (;

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 10: Bayangan dan Prasangka**

 _Mochizuki Kazuhiro adalah seorang pengkhianat._

Jika aku bisa mati setiap kali aku kaget, mungkin aku sudah mati hidup berkali-kali sejak aku pergi ke Tokyo.

Kertas itu adalah kertas polos biasa untuk sebuah memorandum. Dan yang berada di atas kertas itu juga merupakan tulisan biasa dengan tinta hitam dan kanji. Secara keseluruhan, kertas itu adalah kertas yang biasa.

Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya dengan biasa, tidak juga Mochizuki Kazuhiro. Ia sangat pucat, seperti orang yang di doktrin mendapat hukuman mati. Mendapati ekspresinya, aku menjadi teringat kembali pada Tetsuya. Apa adik kembarku juga menampilkan ekspresi yang sama sepeti Mochizuki Kazuhiro saat ia mendapati kertas memorandum tersebut?

Mengingatnya, hatiku seperti ditikam oleh besi yang baru saja selesai di tempa. Sangat tajam dan sangat panas. Sebongkah timah panas seperti bersarang di dalam dadaku saat aku mengingat kilas balik liburan musim panas kami. Sangat menyedihkan.

Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu yang tidak sebentar, aku dan Mochizuki Kazuhiro hanya diam di depan loker sepatunya sambil memandangi memorandum tersebut. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, _apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang kau rasakan?_

 _Apakah seperti ini ekspresimu, Tetsuya?_

Berusaha menggerakkan lidahku yang terasa sangat kelu, aku mencoba berbicara, "Mochizuki-san," panggilku pelan. Namun, tampaknya terlalu pelan sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menjawabku, atau setidaknya ia tidak bisa menjawabku.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia meremas kertas memorandum tersebut sampai menjadi bola kertas kecil dan dimasukkan secara kasar ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Tindakannya yang cepat tadi membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget karena jarak kami tadi cukup dekat. Lalu, ia menutup pintu lokernya dengan sedikit kasar hingga terkesan membanting dan mengeluarkan suara nyaring. Selanjutnya, ia pergi tergesa-gesa dari loker sepatu menuju koridor sekolah hingga aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi di tikungan koridor.

Mochizuki Kazuhiro sudah pergi, tetapi aku masih terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Kakiku seolah dipaku dan di semen hingga rasanya sudah bersatu dengan lantai. Terasa berat sekali untuk melangkah. Pikiranku terbang jauh menuju Tetsuya.

Apakah Tetsuya juga melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Mochizuki Kazuhiro? Apa ia meremas kertas memorandum itu hingga menjadi bola kertas lusuh dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya?

Tapi rasanya tidak. Ketika aku menemukan kertas memorandum milik Tetsuya, kertasnya masih sangat rapi tanpa adanya lipatan bahkan sekecil apapun. Justru akulah yang membuat kertas itu menjadi lusuh karena terlalu sering aku lihat dan aku lipat kembali. Justru akulah yang bertindak seperti Mochizuki Kazuhiro begitu mendapat kertas memorandum tersebut.

Lalu, seperti apa tindakanmu, Tetsuya?

Lamunanku tersentak karena seseorang menabrak punggungku secara kuat dan kasar. Hampir saja aku menggigit lidahku sendiri karena kaget.

"Tetsu- _kuuun_!" pekikan yang belakangan ini sering kudengar. Pekikan ini milik Momoi Satsuki.

Ketika aku mau berbalik, Momoi rupanya sudah memeluk punggungku dengan sangat erat hingga aku harus bersusah payah membalikkan badan tanpa membuat tangannya lepas dari punggungku.

Ia mendongak menatapku dengan senyuman bertengger di wajahnya. Pipinya dihiasi semburat merah. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ Tetsu- _kun_ ," katanya sambil melebarkan senyumnya.

Mendapati ia tersenyum padaku, aku balas tersenyum padanya. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ Momoi- _san_ ," kataku, lalu melirik pemuda yang berada di belakang Momoi, " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ Aomine- _kun_."

Pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki ini hanya mengangguk untuk membalas sapaanku. Ia terlihat sangat malas dan sangat mengantuk, padahal ini pagi hari dan belum ada Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar yang dimulai. Pelukan Momoi pindah dari punggungku menuju lengan kiriku. Ia memeluk lengan kiriku dengan sangat erat sambil berjalan di sebelahku. Aomine mengikuti kami dari belakang.

" _Nee_ , Tetsu- _kun_ ," katanya, "sedang apa tadi diam di depan loker sepatu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan bola matanya yang berwarna merah muda pucat. Aku jadi ingin tahu apakah itu memang warna dari matanya atau ia memakai kontak lensa sepertiku.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku kembali memikirkan Mochizuki Kazuhiro dan Tetsuya sebelum memutuskan untuk berbohong. "Aku hanya memikirkan ulangan fisika hari ini," kataku, "fisika tidak pernah menjadi favoritku, jadi aku sedikit cemas."

Momoi Satsuki mengangguk singkat mendengar jawabanku. "Kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa belajar bersama," katanya. "Aku cukup mampu di bidang fisika. Kalau Tetsu- _kun_ mau, kau bisa datang ke kelasku dan belajar bersama," tawarnya.

Aku tersenyum untuk menghargai partisipasinya. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Momoi- _san_ ," kataku, "aku akan memikirkan usulmu."

Ia kembali tersenyum. Perjalanan kami ke kelas selanjutnya hanya diisi oleh pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara Momoi dan Aomine yang tidak ada aku di dalamnya. Lagipula, dibanding ikut terlibat dalam pertengkaran tidak berguna mereka, aku lebih memilih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Mochizuki nantinya.

Rasanya aku tidak bisa membiarkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Rasanya aku harus bertindak sebelum ada yang terlambat. Rasanya aku bisa mendapatkan satu keping misteri lagi mengenai Tetsuya. Rasanya semua tampak sangat dekat, tetapi juga masih terasa jauh. Masih berkabut. Dan aku harus melenyapkan kabut yang menutupi kebenaran tersebut.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" seru Momoi keras, menyentakku dari lamunan.

Aku menatapnya yang berdiri di tikungan koridor. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak memeluk lengan kiriku lagi.

"Nanti siang, sepulang sekolah, jangan lupa ada rapat pertanggungjawaban lagi, melanjutkan rapat yang kemarin sempat tertunda," katanya mengingatkanku.

Informasinya membuatku ingat lagi bahwa dua orang yang dari tadi berjalan bersamaku sepanjang koridor sekolah adalah orang-orang Dewan Harian di OSIS Belakang. Aku mengutuk diriku yang sempat melupakan kenyataan tersebut.

Mungkinkah mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Mochizuki Kazuhiro? Memikirkannya membuat firasatku semakin tidak enak.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" seru Momoi lebih keras lagi, lagi-lagi menyentakku dari lamunan. Aku menatapnya yang menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia kesal padaku karena tidak menyahutinya.

" _Sumimasen_ ," kataku. Ia menghela napas.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang ke rapat nanti siang ya," katanya lagi, mengingatkanku sekali lagi. Mungkin dia berpikir aku akan lupa jika tidak diberitahu sebanyak dua kali.

Dengan kaku, aku mengangguk. Setelah aku mengangguk, ia kembali tersenyum. "Baik. Semangat untuk ujian fisikanya," katanya sambil melambai dan berlari-lari kecil untuk mengikuti Aomine yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

Punggung Momoi Satsuki menghilang setelah ia memasuki pintu kelasnya. Aku, dengan langkah berat, berjalan menuju kelas Tetsuya yang sementara ini akan menjadi kelasku.

Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang sangat berat, hingga rasanya aku ingin hari ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

Pelajaran matematika selama sembilan puluh menit terasa seperti tiga jam lamanya belajar. Materi Garis Singgung Lingkaran terasa seperti materi membuat puisi klasik sebanyak 100 halaman. Pelajaran sastra apalagi, terasa waktu berhenti ketika _sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari kelas secepat mungkin. Aku ingin hari ini berakhir dan segera mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai OSIS Belakang. Istirahat yang ditunggu oleh banyak siswa, mendadak aku mengutuknya. Istirahat tidak diperlukan bagiku sekarang. Yang aku butuhkan adalah informasi dan keberadaan mengenai Mochizuki Kazuhiro.

Ogiwara menarikku ke kantin secepat _sensei_ keluar dari kelas. Dengan sedikit malas, aku mengikutinya. Di kantin keadaan tidak membuatku lebih baik lagi. Di antara banyaknya siswa, aku tidak mampu menemukan Mochizuki Kazuhiro. Hal ini membuatku lemas.

Ogiwara memesan teriyaki dan nasi dua porsi. Aku tidak memesan apapun, tetapi ia bersikeras mengatakan aku harus makan karena sedari tadi pagi wajahku terlihat sangat pucat dan nyaris pingsan. Aku tidak sadar dengan kondisiku sendiri, tetapi dalam hati aku membenarkan semua kalimat Ogiwara.

Seluruh kehidupanku rasanya tersedot masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang sama sebanyak dua kali sejak aku melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Rupanya sekolah ini juga senang memberiku kejutan, selain Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya meski aku dalam keadaan pucat dan nyaris pingsan, menurut Ogiwara, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Lagipula, aku tidak membutuhkan makanan sekarang. Namun, karena Ogiwara memaksaku untuk makan atau ia mengancam bahwa ia yang akan menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulutku, akhirnya aku hanya membeli satu gelas teh hangat.

Ia sempat terlihat tidak menyukai menu yang kupilih, tetapi aku bersikeras bahwa teh hangat mampu mengembalikan warna kulit dan mencegah seseorang dari pingsan. Akhirnya ia setuju dan tidak jadi menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulutku.

Seusai istirahat, _sensei_ yang mengajar telat masuk hingga hampir satu jam karena ada rapat mendadak mengenai akreditasi dan kurikulum ( _sensei_ yang bercerita pada kelas) dan pelajaran dimulai dengan sangat alot. Rasanya bel pulang sekolah terasa sangat lama sekali.

Akhirnya, tepat pukul tiga sore, pelajaran berakhir. Aku segera membereskan seluruh buku-buku sejarah yang berada di atas meja sebelum bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Ogiwara sudah pergi sedari tadi karena ia harus mengikuti latihan basket. Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu apakah ia masuk tim inti atau tidak. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika nanti Interhigh aku bisa melawannya. Hanya saja, saat ini ada yang lebih mendesak dibanding memikirkan Kompetisi Interhigh.

Langkahku terhenti di depan kelas karena ternyata Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari sudah menungguku.

"Halo Kuroko- _kun_ ," sapa Takao sambil melambaikan tangannya heboh. Aku balas tersenyum.

" _Konnichiwa_ Midorima- _kun_ , Takao- _kun_ ," kataku sambil menghampiri mereka. "Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku.

Takao menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami juga baru keluar kelas. Tadi kami ingin pergi duluan, tapi Shin- _chan_ bersikeras untuk menunggumu," jelasnya sambil melirik jenaka Midorima yang membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Di tangan kanannya ia membawa sebuah kipas bergambar seorang _idol_ perempuan yang sedang _booming_ namanya.

"Aku tidak menunggunya, _nanodayo_ ," katanya, "aku hanya kebetulan lewat kelasmu ketika berjalan," lanjutnya.

Aku mengabaikan alasannya. Takao kemudian mengajakku berjalan bersama. "Biarkan saja. Ia memang selalu seperti itu," katanya sambil berusaha meledek sifat malu-malu Midorima. Aku juga sudah belajar untuk tidak menanggapinya. Kalau ditanggapi akan semakin panjang.

Kami berbelok menuju tangga. Aku mengernyit bingung. Kemarin Rapat Pertanggungjawaban dilaksanakan di Gudang Lama, tetapi sekarang pindah ke lantai tiga. Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak.

Aku ingin bertanya, tetapi terlalu takut bahwa itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Situasi saat ini tidak mendukungku sama sekali. Aku dipaksa menahan lidahku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku.

Kami sampai di depan Laboratorium Bahasa. Perasaanku campur aduk di depan pintu tersebut. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi percakapan antara Midorima dan Takao, meskipun itu hanya sekedar lelucon-lelucon Takao untuk meledek Midorima. Tiba-tiba aku merasa rindu pada leluconnya.

Takao membuka pintu Laboratorium Bahasa yang sangat senyap. Entah karena ada peredam suara atau karena baru kita saja yang datang, aku tidak tahu. Seluruh tubuhku diliputi perasaan asing yang sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Kami bertiga berjalan masuk menuju pintu lain yang sering digunakan untuk Rapat Dewan Harian.

Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat ekspresi antara Midorima dan Takao lagi karena di dalam Laboratorium Bahasa gelap dan dingin. Aku sempat menggigil. Pintu satu lagi di buka pelan oleh Takao dan ia masuk terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh Midorima. Firasatku semakin tidak enak setiap langkah kakiku yang mendekat menuju ruangan lain tersebut.

Jantungku berdetak sangat kuat dan dengan memberanikan diri, aku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sudah tidak ada lagi meja panjang untuk rapat yang waktu itu berdiri di tengah ruangan. Sudah tidak ada lagi kursi-kursi atau peralatan lain di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan ini persis seperti aula yang tidak ada apa-apa. Bedanya, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian semuanya.

Di tengah aula, di antara kumpulan seluruh anggota OSIS Belakang, di atas kursi, sebuah manekin sebesar manusia asli didudukkan secara anggun. Namun, itu jugalah yang membuatku sangat mual dan lemas.

Manekin itu dibentuk menyerupai Mochizuki Kazuhiro. Kepalanya yang botak, wajahnya, bahkan manekin itu dipakaikan seragam SMA Teikou. Sekilas, manekin itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Mochizuki Kazuhiro.

Aku melirik para anggota OSIS Belakang yang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi manekin Mochizuki Kazuhiro tersebut. Mereka mengelilingi manekin tersebut seperti mengelilingi api unggun saat berkemah. Aku melihat beberapa wajah yang familiar, ada Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Hanayami Makoto dan teman-temannya, serta ada Jason Silver yang berdiri di sebelah Nash Gold yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, jauh dari kerumunan, tapi aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang berbicara. Seolah bicara saat ini adalah tabu. Namun, aku juga sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara. Kuperhatikan lagi manekin yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari aula. Dibanding manekin, ada yang membuatku lebih mual lagi.

Ditulis dengan kanji dan tinta berwarna merah, melintang dari dahi sampai dagu, tulisan itu terlihat dengan jelas.

 _Pengkhianat pantas mati_

Aku benar-benar merasa kebas dan kosong melihat tulisan tersebut.

Lalu, pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup otomatis setelah kedatanganku, mendadak terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok Mochizuki Kazuhiro yang berjalan pelan ke dalam ruangan. Aku merasakan bahwa tensi ruangan meningkat. Kuperhatikan bahwa Mochizuki Kazuhiro juga hampir pingsan melihat manekin di tengah ruangan yang serupa dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Tetsuya. Apakah kondisi Tetsuya juga seperti Mochizuki Kazuhiro ini? Terlihat pucat dan nyaris pingsan? Apakah ada manekin juga di tengah aula yang serupa dengan Tetsuya dengan tulisan kanji kejam seperti itu?

Membayangkan Tetsuya yang berdiri di posisi Mochizuki Kazuhiro membuat perutku bergolak dan mual. Untung saja tadi aku hanya meminum teh hangat. Jika tidak, kupastikan jika aku sudah muntah sedari tadi.

Suasana hening ini dipecahkan oleh Jason Silver yang memberi tepuk tangan singkat. "Akhirnya, pemeran utama kita sudah hadir di sini," katanya dengan nada suara yang kubenci. Kebencianku pada Jason Silver bertambah berkali-kali lipat, apalagi setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku dan mungkin ia lakukan pada Tetsuya.

Mochizuki Kazuhiro seolah ingin merosot ke lantai, tetapi ia menahan dirinya. Dengan pucat dan lunglai, ia berjalan mundur sementara Jason Silver maju satu langkah demi langkah. Anggota yang lain sama sekali tidak bergerak, malah mereka terkesan menikmati adegan yang ada di tengah aula. Aku mampu melihat beberapa dari mereka bahkan merekam adegan ini.

Ingin sekali kurebut ponselnya dan kubanting hingga hancur. Namun, aku menahan diriku.

Mochizuki sudah sampai pada ujung aula, dan sayangnya, pintu sudah tertutup, bahkan suah terkunci, yang kupastikan itu merupakan ulah anggota yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Melihat Mochizuki Kazuhiro terpojok, Jason Silver menyeringai seolah ia adalah singa yang mampu memojokkan kelinci yang ketakutan.

Setelahnya, di cengkeram kuat tengkuk Mochizuki kazuhiro dan di seretnya sampai ia sejajar dengan manekin tersebut. Ia menyeret Mochizuki Kazuhiro seperti ia menyeret kain lap. Dengan kasar, dengan tidak berperasaan. Aku jadi ingin menggunting kedua tangan milik Jason Silver.

"Kau lihat tulisan di wajah'mu'?" tanyanya dalam desisan penuh kegembiraan. Aku tidak menyukai nada suaranya. Rasa benciku bertambah berlipat-lipat, apalagi setelah aku sadar bahwa mungkin Tetsuya juga pernah ada di posisi seperti itu.

Mochizuki yang malang sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, ia sibuk melepaskan cengkeraman kuat Jason Silver dai tengkuknya. Ia terlihat menyedihkan. Namun, firasatku tidak hanya sampai di sini.

Ia mengangkat Mochizuki Kazuhiro dengan geram dan dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia menunjuk jendela yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka. Anggota yang lain menepi, seolah memberi jalan.

"Kau tahu cara untuk menebus kesalahanmu?" tanyanya lagi dalam desisan bergairah. Semakin banyak anggota yang mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk merekam adegan brengsek ini.

Hatiku terasa semakin berat. Sangat berat. Seolah bongkahan timah panas tersebut mulai meleleh dan menghancurkan hatiku. Perutku melilit, tapi tidak ada makanan yang masuk.

Kupandangi Momoi yang tampak tidak sanggup melihat lebih banyak, ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Aomine. Aomine sendiri terlihat sangat kesal dan berkali-kali ia melirik pintu keluar. Murasakibara tampak tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya, meskipun ia sengaja membuat suara kunyahannya terdengar jelas, seolah berusaha meredam kata-kata Jason Silver.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Kau mau aku menyeretmu?!" bentak Silver pada Mochizuki yang terduduk di depan manekinnya.

 _Shiroi hikari no naka ni yama nami wa moete_

 _Haruka na sora no hate made mau kimi wa tobi tatsu_

 _Kagiri naku aoi sora ini kokoro furuwase_

 _Jiyuu wo kakeru tori yo furi kaeru koto mau sezu_

Mendadak, semua anggota OSIS Belakang menyanyikan lagu perpisahan dengan syahdu. Seharusnya lagu perpisahan terdengar sangat indah karena melambangkan kehidupan baru yang akan ditempuh, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hal tersebut. Aku hanya merasa lagu itu merupakan lagu perpisahan selamanya. Dan itu membuatku merinding mendengarnya.

Detik selanjutnya, di penglihatanku, bukan lagi Mochizuki Kazuhiro yang berada di tengah aula. Aku melihat Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang berada di sana.

Tetsuya terduduk di depan manekin berbentuk dirinya dengan tulisan kejam di seluruh wajah manekin tersebut. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang poninya yang sudah panjang, tapi aku tahu bahwa Tetsuya sangat ketakutan.

Dengan pelan, ia bangkit berdiri. Dengan lunglai, ia berjalan menuju jendela.

 _Jangan_! Aku berusaha berteriak, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Saat ia berjalan, Tetsuya berbalik, hingga wajah kami bertemu. Ekspresinya membuatku sangat mencelos.

Itu adalah ekspresi yang selalu Tetsuya pasang ketika ia sedang tidak berdaya. Ketika ia ketakutan. Aku selalu melihat ekspresi itu di malam-malam badai ketika ia takut akan petir atau ketika orang tua kami bertengkar hebat.

 _Kau mau kemana Tetsuya? Kembali ke sini!_ Aku ingin meneriakkan hal tersebut. Namun, pita suaraku seolah lepas dari tenggorokanku.

Tetsuya terus berjalan hingga ia berdiri dekat sekali dengan jendela.

Adegan berubah kembali. Aku dan Tetsuya berada di dalam kamarnya. Aroma vanilla yang khas menguar dari kamarnya.

Tetsuya masih berdiri di dekat jendela. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tetsuya akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri seperti waktu itu. Ia akan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya. Aku akan kehilangannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha menggerakkan kakiku.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan adikku. Aku tidak mau lagi menatap kosong jendela rumah _Okaa-sama_ karena di situ adalah terakhir kalinya Tetsuya terlihat hidup.

Aku berusaha menggapai Tetsuya yang hampir menjatuhkan diri.

.

.

.

Kuberikan secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja kuseduh pada Mochizuki Kazuhiro yang masih terduduk lemas di salah satu ranjang UKS. Aku masih tidak begitu paham apa yang terjadi setelah Mochizuki Kazuhiro berusaha berjalan ke arah jendela. Yang jelas, seluruh tubuhku bergerak sendiri berlari ke arahnya dan menggapai tubuhnya yang sudah akan melompat dari jendela. Setelahnya, dengan cepat aku keluar dari ruang Laboratorium Bahasa sambil menggandeng tangan Mochizuki dan menuju UKS.

Mochizuki Kazuhiro menerima cangkir teh tersebut, tetapi tidak diminum. Ia menaruh cangkir tersebut di nakas dekat ranjang UKS, membuatku sedikit tersinggung. Namun, aku tidak mengatakan apapun.

Lamanya kami terdiam, akhirnya ia menatapku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanyanya. Nadanya masih bergetar, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik dari tadi.

Aku diam mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku bisa saja langsung pindah sekolah setelah ini, tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya lagi, masih menatapku lekat. Aku terdiam di hadapannya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Namun, aku tahu jawabanku sendiri. "Aku... akan tetap di sini," kataku. _Aku harus tetap berada di sini_.

Mochizuki mendengus, dengusan yang menurutku lebih ke arah prihatin. "Kenapa masih mau tetap di sini? Ini sudah menjadi neraka. Kau adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang hal itu," katanya.

Aku menelan ludahku.

Tanpa kau beritahu aku pun, aku sudah sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah neraka. OSIS Belakang dengan segala jenis kegiatan mereka. Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku sedang berada di neraka. Namun, aku sudah memegang prinsipku sendiri. Aku yang akan membongkar semuanya. Tentang Tetsuya, juga tentang OSIS Belakang.

"Karena aku harus tetap di sini. Harus ada orang yang bertahan untuk membongkar semuanya," kataku.

Mochizuki Kazuhiro memandangiku agak lama, mungkin ia ingin mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam mataku, tapi maaf, aku tidak berbohong.

Di akhir, ia mengangguk. "Selamat berjuang kalau begitu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kau mengatakan hal itu juga, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Setelahnya, ia bangkit dan keluar dari UKS.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang membuatku semakin lemas. Syukurlah di dalam garis keturunan Akashi tidak ada riwayat penyakit jantung. Mungkin jika ada, sudah dari tadi aku masuk ICU karena banyaknya hal yang membuat jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

Rasanya, jika aku sudah sampai di apartemen, aku ingin langsung merebahkan seluruh tubuhku ke kasur dan tidur untuk melupakan segalanya. Aku tidak pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Tetsuya. Jika aku menjenguknya sekarang, aku seolah tidak punya muka. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya tahu betapa ia menderita selama ini. Hanya itu saja yang aku tahu, dan itu membuatku semakin merasa kecewa dan malu pada diriku sendiri.

Aku sudah akan berbelok ke tikungan tempat apartemenku berada ketika aku melihat sosok perempuan yang sangat kukenal. Rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna merah muda pucat, tinggi semampai, seragam SMA Teikou, perempuan itu adalah Momoi Satsuki.

Awalnya aku mengira bahwa ia bersama dengan Aomine, tapi tampaknya ia sedang seorang diri. Namun, yang membuatku terhenti bukan karena ada Momoi saja, melainkan dia seperti sedang dikepung oleh sekelompok anak SMA Negeri yang berandal.

Melihatnya, aku segera memutar arah tujuanku. Segera dengan cepat aku berbalik ke arah tikungan yang lain, sementara mataku tidak henti-henti mengawasi Momoi dan para gerombolan anak SMA yang berandal itu. Sialnya, ketika aku ingin menyeberang, lampu sudah merah dan dengan kecepatan tinggi truk barang lewat di depanku.

Apa sopirnya tidak tahu bahwa di marka penyebrangan kita harus memelankan laju kendaraan?

Aku menahan umpatanku ketika Momoi tampak seperti di paksa masuk ke dalam lorong sempit beserta anak SMA yang lainnya. Aku berdoa semoga gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Setelah hampir satu menit lamanya, akhirnya lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Dengan cepat, aku berlari menuju lorong tersebut sambil berdoa semoga belum ada yang terlambat. Kutambah kecepatan lariku setiap aku merasa semakin dekat dengan lorong kecil itu. Tidak kupedulikan orang-orang yang kutabrak. Yang jelas, aku harus menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Sudah dua meter menuju lorong, lariku harus kuhentikan secara mendadak. Momoi Satsuki keluar dari dalam lorong itu dengan wajah tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang kutakutkan.

"Tetsu- _kun_?" tanyanya melihatku yang masih mengatur napas. Kakiku gemetar karena kupaksa lari secara mendadak. Jantungku berdetak keras hingga aku mampu merasakan detakannya.

"Momoi- _san_ ," panggilku kepayahan, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia menatapku seolah bingung. "Apa Tetsu- _kun_ berlari untuk menemuiku di sini? Aku senang sekali," katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu, ia kembali bergelayut manja di lengan kiriku.

"Karena Tetsu- _kun_ sudah berada di sini, ayo makan berdua denganku," katanya. "Sebenarnya aku harusnya dengan Dai- _chan_ , tapi ia sedang ikut bermain basket dengan klub basket, jadi aku pulang sendiri deh," keluhnya.

Ia lalu menatapku memalui bola matanya yang berwarna merah muda pucat. "Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu Tetsu- _kun_. Aku jadi tidak harus makan malam sendirian," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang biasa ia beri untuk'ku'.

Namun, aku terlalu mulas saat ini untuk balas tersenyum padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsu- _kun_ ingin makan di mana? Aku sedang bosan dengan makanan cepat saji, bagaimana jika kita makan ramen?" katanya, "aku tahu restoran ramen yang enak di dekat sini," katanya.

Ia lalu setengah menyeretku menuju marka penyebrangan lagi. Kebetulan, lampu sedang hijau, jadi kami berdua bisa langsung menyeberang. Di sepanjang jalan, Momoi sibuk bercerita mengenai harinya di sekolah, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang masuk ke dalam telingaku. Otakku sibuk merekam kejadian singkat tadi.

Lalu, aku baru sadar, tidak ada satu pun dari anak SMA itu yang keluar dari lorong sempit tadi. Ini mengingatkanku mengenai Aomine dan Murasakibara yang kutemui beberapa waktu lalu.

Kulirik Momoi Satsuki yang masih asyik berceloteh.

Dan aku segera sadar, bahwa apapun yang telah terjadi di lorong kecil tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya aku lihat.

.

.

.

Pagi hari aku terbangun dengan rasa tidak enak di seluruh tubuhku. Badangku terasa sangat kaku dan pegal, serta mataku sangat perih. Siapa pun bisa menebak bahwa aku tidak mampu untuk tidur barang satu menit pun.

Semua kejadian seolah berputar-putar di kepalaku dan menghantuiku semalam suntuk. Untuk mengusir rasa perih, kucuci seluruh wajahku sebelum aku berangkat menuju SMA Teikou.

Langkahku terasa sangat berat dan kepalaku berdenyut menyakitkan. Ini adalah efek menyebalkan setiap kali aku terkena insomnia. Dan sangat merepotkan sekali gejala ini muncul di saat-saat seperti ini. Dengan segenap tenaga, aku menaruh sepatuku dan mengganti dengan sepatu ruangan. Kuperbaiki lagi tas sandangku sebelum berjalan menuju kelas.

Di kelas, Ogiwara sedang sibuk menyalin pekerjaan rumah biologi milik salah seorang teman sekelas, jadi ia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar bertanya atau bercerita padaku. Aku sedikit senang dengan situasi ini. Aku jadi tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa membuat otakku meleleh.

Kelas dimulai dengan sangat membosankan. Aku harus menahan mataku agar terus terbuka, sementara di depan _sensei_ menjelaskan dengan lambat mengenai sastra klasik cina dan perbandingannya dengan sastra klasik jepang. Bagiku, kedua sastra tersebut tidak ada bedanya. Mereka sama-sama membuatku sangat mengantuk.

Waktu istirahat juga tidak lebih baik. Karena Ogiwara sudah selesai menyalin pekerjaan rumah biologinya, ia jadi punya waktu untuk berbicara denganku. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tetapi aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi bisa melayani percakapan dengan baik. Akhirnya, aku berpura-pura dipanggil oleh seorang _sensei_ hanya untuk menghindari Ogiwara.

"Kuroko- _kun_!" seru seseroang dengan nada yang sangat kukenal.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap Takao Kazunari sedang berjalan tergopoh ke arahku sambil membawa tumpukan besar kertas. Dengan sigap, aku mengambil tumpukan itu setengah.

" _Arigatou_ Kuroko- _kun_ ," katanya sambil tersenyum, "tanganku mungkin akan copot persendiannya jika kau tidak datang menolong," katanya.

Aku menanggapi leluconnya dengan senyum tipis. "Kau mau kemana, Takao- _kun_? Bawaanmu banyak sekali," kataku.

Ia mendesah berlebihan. "Aku mau ke laboratorium biologi, mengumpulkan semua tugas anak kelas kepada _sensei_ ," katanya.

"Tidak bersama dengan Midorima- _kun_?" tanyaku setelah melihat bahwa Takao hanya berjalan seorang diri. Biasanya mereka berdua selalu berdua kemana pun.

Takao menggeleng. "Shin- _chan_ sedang sibuk belajar untuk ulangan kimia sehabis istirahat nanti," katanya, "jadi aku harus mengumpulkan ini seorang diri."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kami berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama ke lantai tiga untuk pergi ke laboratorium biologi. Mengingatnya, aku jadi sedikit bergidik. Antara aku dan semua ruangan di lantai tiga tidak ada kenangan yang bagus. Semua hal-hal buruk awal mulanya terjadi di sana.

"Kuroko- _kun_ ," panggil Takao. Aku menatapnya. "Bagaimana kondisi kepalamu?" tanyanya.

Untuk sesaat aku mendengar pertanyaannya bingung, tetapi dengan segera aku mengerti. Mengingat si pemukul tersebut, seolah membuat luka yang sudah kering seolah kembali berdenyut. Refleks aku menyentuhnya dengan tanganku yang bebas.

Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa pemukulnya.

"Aku masih merasa sedikit berdenyut, tetapi sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang," kataku. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Kami akhirnya tiba di laboratorium biologi dan meletakkan tugas-tugas tersebut di meja guru yang masih kosong. Setelahnya kami berjala turun ke bawah.

Namun, seolah di sengat listrik, aku mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Takao- _kun_ ," panggilku.

Takao Kazunari yang sudah berjalan duluan dariku berhenti dan menatapku.

Jantungku berdebar keras dan seluruh tubuhku mendadak lemas mengingat hal ini. Otakku menolak menerima, tapi fakta berteriak di depanku.

"Ada apa Kuroko- _kun_?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun bahwa kepalaku pernah dihantam oleh pemukul _baseball_. Kau tahu dari mana informasi itu?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** HAIIIIII! Apakah ada yang masih mengingat saya atau pun cerita yang sudah menjadi butiran debu di fanfiction ini?

Jika ada terima kasih banyak masih mengingat atau bahkan menunggu cerita ini. Jika tidak... saya tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian semua. Salahkan saja waktu yang tidak pernah ada untuk menulis dan meng-upload.

Pertama, maafkan saya yang sudah mengabaikan cerita ini lebih dari dua bulan. Ternyata, menjadi mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran tuh nggak seindah yang saya bayangkan. Saya kira kehidupan kampus tuh bakal kayak di FTV-FTV gitu - korban drama

NYATANYA ENGGAK SAMA SEKALI! Apalagi kata banyak orang, belajar di sekolah kedokteran tuh susah banget. Yah, tapi jalani aja dulu.

Lalu, maafkan saya juga yang belakangan ini selalu tidak tahu diri untuk membalas komentar para pembaca yang budiman. Tapi, jangan sedih. meskipun saya tidak membalas review kalian, sebenarnya saya sangat senang dengan review kalian. Itu bagai penyemangat saya dikala saya bimbang apakah harus bertahan atau keluar.

Kemudian, saya berharap di chapter baru ini, para pembaca sekalian tidak kecewa. Entah itu dalam sudut gaya penulisan atau pun alur cerita. Maklum, sudah lama nggak nulis jadi bahasa yang dipakai jadi agak-agak kaku gitu. Kalau ada yang merasa alurnya kecepetan... tolong maklumi saja. Saya akan berusaha untuk melambatkan tempo tulisan jika ada yang merasa seperti itu.

Akhirnya, di penghujung bacotan nggak jelas di atas,

Kritik, komentar, dan saran selalu diterima.


	11. Permainan Petak Umpet

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning!

TYPO, OOC, AU, dan lain sebagainya

It's my pleasure if you read first and then give me your review

Pemeran Utama:

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Please enjoy~

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 11: Permainan petak Umpet**

Hening.

Setelah kalimat tanyaku, ada beberapa jeda, hening. Aku masih menatap Takao yang juga balas menatapku. Jantungku berdebar keras dan aku bersusah payah menelan ludahku sendiri. Seperti ada hantaman palu ke arah hatiku. Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Takao...?" ujarku, melihat Takao sama sekali tidak berbicara. Ia malah menunduk, bahunya turun, dan aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh poninya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari alis matanya.

Aku mendengarnya menghela napas. Apa? Apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini? Apa ia akan menjelaskan sesuatu? Tentang siapa yang memukulku? Entah mengapa, di sudut hati, aku ingin mendengar bahwa ia _melihat_ seseorang memukulku. Namun, aku juga menyadari kemungkinan terburuk dari semuanya.

Perlahan, Takao mengangkat kepalanya. Aku tidak menatap matanya, melainkan fokus melihat mulutnya yang mendadak tersenyum. Semakin ia menatapku, semakin lebar senyumannya. Hatiku serasa dicubit.

"AH~ Aku ketahuan _deh_ ~!" Nada suaranya sama seperti biasanya. Ceria, ringan, dan juga tampak akrab. Ia mengucapkannya seolah mengucapkan kepada anak kecil yang berhasil menemukannya dalam permainan petak umpet. Ia masih tersenyum, tetapi matanya tidak ikut tersenyum. Ia menatapku dengan tajam.

Mungkin seluruh kata-kata di dalam otakku sudah disedot keluar ketika ia mengatakan hal sederhana itu. Menyisakan cangkang kosong dan hati mencelos hebat padaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Sudah, tidak perlu pertanyaan siapa yang memukulku tempo lalu.

Selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya, siapa yang memukulku. Orang seperti apa? Apakah orang itu merupakan seseorang yang tidak kukenal? Namun, ternyata itu merupakan ulah orang yang aku pikir dengan Tetsuya, Salah satu temannya yang selalu akrab dengannya. Hatiku sakit mengingatnya. Ternyata pepatah lama benar, yang harus kita khawatirkan adalah pengkhianat dari dalam.

"...kenapa...?" Hanya itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibirku. Semuanya mendadak kelu. Dikhianati ternyata rasanya seperti ini. Semuanya kebas dan kelu. Aku berharap Takao mengatakan itu hanya untuk bercanda. Sebuah candaan yang keterlaluan, tetapi tampaknya tidak terselip bumbu-bumbu guyonan yang biasanya.

Ia mendengus setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kenapa? Seharusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku padaku!" ia berseru keras. Hilang senyuman tadi. Hilang sudah bayangan Takao yang selalu tersenyum jenaka. Kini, di hadapanku, adalah seorang dengan benci yang tertera jelas di wajahnya.

Aku berusaha tenang, meski tidak paham apa yang dibicarakannya. "Aku tidak mengerti," kataku, menahan seluruh kejengkelan yang mendadak muncul.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah mengerti apa pun," katanya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti dibuatnya. Namun, Takao tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih jauh. Ia malah berbalik dan melambai. "Sudah ya. Aku harus masuk kelas," katanya ringan, pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku dongkol sekali. Kukejar ia dan kupojokkan ke tembok yang ada di anak tangga lebar. "Apa maksudmu? Apa alasanmu? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Untuk mencegah ia pergi, aku meletakkan kedua lenganku di samping kepalanya, menjadi penghalang agar ia tidak kabur dariku.

Namun, tampaknya Takao juga tidak berminat untuk kabur. Ia malah bersandar pada tembok dan melipat tangannya santai. Menatapku dari balik iris yang tidak kukenali lagi. "Kau tahu, setelah memukulmu, aku merasa senang. Aku merasa sudah bebas. Namun, tampaknya hal itu malah memicu kebencianku yang lain ya," katanya, mendengus meremehkan.

"Jangan berbelit-belit!" desisku tidak suka. Aku paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang berbuat salah dengan alasan berbelit-belit.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari maksudnya sendiri? Kau, dengan otak licikmu," katanya, "bukankah kau selalu menggunakannya? Sampai aku tidak menjadi _apa-apa_ lagi."

"TAKAO!" bentakku karena kesal sekali. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa aku kesal. Pertama, karena ia adalah biang keladi pemukulan kepalaku. Kedua, karena ia melakukannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ketiga, aku semakin kesal jika tahu bahwa targetnya adalah 'Kuroko Tetsuya', yang artinya jika aku tidak menyamar pun, mungkin Tetsuya yang akan babak belur. Keempat, ia berbelit-belit.

Ia tampak terkejut ketika aku membentaknya. Mungkin karena jarak kami termasuk dekat, jadi ia terkejut. Atau karena hal lain. Ia kembali menunduk dan bahunya bergetar sedikit. Aku yakin itu bukan karena getaran kesedihan dan mulai menangis. Pasti karena hal lain. Karena emosi kebencian.

"...kau... berani sekali membentakku..." lirihnya, penuh dendam. Ia menatapku. Kini tatapannya benar-benar liar dan penuh dendam. "Kau mau tahu apa alasanku? Alasanku itu KAU! Karena itu KAU, jadi aku harus menyingkirkanmu!"

Aku terpaku. Sebenci itu Takao pada Tetsuya? Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Pertanyaan yang serupa juga muncul mengenai Jason Silver. Apa yang terjadi antara Tetsuya dengan mereka?

"Kau harusnya tahu betapa aku sangat senang mendengar kabar bahwa kau tidak masuk sekolah! Aku merasa menjadi bebas. Terlepas dari semua bayang-bayang. Tapi, kau kembali setelah satu minggu. Merebut semuanya lagi dariku. Kini, aku bahkan ragu bahwa kau adalah kau yang dulu."

Jantungku berhenti. Bukan karena penjelasan yang tampak tidak masuk akal bagiku, melainkan karena kalimat terakhirnya itu. Apa maksudnya?

 _Kau bukanlah kau yang dulu._

Apa maksud kalimat itu? Tidak mungkin kan, Takao tahu bahwa aku bukan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Belum sempat aku menanyakan hal itu, Takao sudah menepis kasar tanganku yang mengurungnya. Ia menatapku dingin dan mulutnya tersenyum. "Sudah ya, aku masih banyak urusan. _Kuroko Tetsuya_ ," katanya, dengan penekanan di bagian akhir.

Ia sudah berada dua anak tangga di bawahku, sementara aku masih terdiam dengan jantung bertalu-talu.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana cara Takao tahu bahwa aku bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya? Apa ia tahu perihal aksi bunuh diri yang disamarkan menjadi 'kecelakaan'? lalu, akan ke mana dia sekarang? Mengumumkan pada OSIS Belakang bahwa aku bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya? Tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku haru menghentikan Takao dan meminta penjelasan.

"Tunggu!" seruku sambil berlari mengejarnya. Ia sudah berada di anak tangga terakhir dan aku sedikit terburu-buru menuruni tangga. "Takao tunggu!" seruku lagi, tetapi ia mengabaikanku. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua yang mulai sepi karena siswa-siswi sudah masuk kelas. Kapan bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, aku tidak mendengarkan.

"Takao–"

"Shin- _chan_ ~!" seruan nyaring Takao menginterupsi seruanku. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melambaikan tangannya riang mendapati Midorima keluar dari Ruang Guru. Ia bergegas menuju Midorima dan bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya. Aku terpaku di tempat.

Kepalaku panas dingin. Tanganku sedikit gemetar. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin menuntut penjelasan dari Takao jika ada Midorima. Aku _tidak bisa_.

Sial! Takao mungkin sengaja melakukannya agar aku tidak mengejarnya terus-menerus. Lalu, sekarang apa? Apa ia akan mengatakan hal itu pada Midorima? Tapi, aku harus tahu dari mana teori itu berasal. Bahwa aku bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Midorima, melihatku berdiri terpaku di koridor lantai dua. Aku tersentak. Aku langsung melirik Takao yang tampak seperti berlindung pada Midorima. Aku kembali merasa kesal dan dongkol.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tadi baru saja mengetahui bahwa orang yang memukulku itu adalah teman dekatnya, tetapi aki tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu juga. "Aku..." kalimatku menggantung. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kuroko- _kun_ membantuku membawa laporan tugas untuk _sensei_. Kami baru saja dari lantai tiga dan ketika berjalan, aku bertemu denganmu," jelasnya lancar.

Aku bahkan harus sampai mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa di depanku ini adalah Takao yang sangat membenci Tetsuya. Yang beberapa saat lalu tatapannya tidak sejenaka ini. Yang beberapa saat lalu ia mengatakan bahwa ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal itu?_

"Oh," kata Midorima tidak terlalu peduli pada penjelasan Takao. Ia malah menatapku. "Kau tidak masuk kelas, Kuroko?" Lalu ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak turun. "Bukannya aku peduli jika kau tidak masuk kelas atau tidak, _nanodayo_."

Aku mencoba tersenyum kaku padanya. "Ini juga baru mau," kataku. Aku kembali menatap Takao yang sesaat lalu menampilkan ekspresi mual dan muak, tetapi kembali berganti cerah ketika Midorima mengajaknya masuk kelas.

Kami berjalan menuju lantai satu yang masih ramai dengan siswa-siswi sebelum berpisah di lorong. Aku menatap Midorima dan Takao yang berjalan menuju kelas mereka, dengan Takao yang semangat bercerita mengenai sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku menelan kering. Perasaan cemas kembali datang.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Bagaimana jika Takao membeberkan semuanya pada Midorima? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

Aku berniat untuk mencari Takao dan memaksanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah, menatap orang yang datang satu per satu, berharap Takao datang dan aku bisa mencegatnya. Namun, hari pertama gagal karena sampai bel masuk berbunyi Takao belum juga datang. Mungkin ia sengaja datang telat karena tahu aku akan bertanya macam-macam.

Siang hari aku juga bergegas menyusuri koridor untuk mencari Takao, tetapi langsung mengurungkan niat karena Takao sudah bersama dengan Midorima. Memakan makan siang mereka bersama. Lagi-lagi aku gagal.

Dan terus seperti itu. Aku nyaris tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu berdua dengan Takao karena pemuda itu selalu menghindariku. Aku tahu ia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Pagi-pagi, jika tidak telat, maka ia akan datang bersama Midorima. Siang, ketika aku melihatnya berjalan sendiri, ternyata ia sedang menuju Midorima. Aku tidak akan bisa bertanya padanya jika ia selalu menempel pada Midorima.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Ogiwara, menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia menatapku bingung.

Aku mengerjap. "Aku kenapa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Ogiwara mendengus malas. "Beberapa hari belakangan ini kau tidak fokus ya," katanya, "kau sedang mencari seseorang bukan?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Ogiwara dan memang tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Jika mengatakannya, apa untungnya untukku? Bisa-bisa semua orang tahu bahwa aku bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya dan aku didepak dari SMA Teikou. Aku tertunduk dan menatap _onigiri_ di hadapanku yang masih tersisa setengah.

Ogiwara kembali melanjutkan acara makannya, dan aku sudah tidak berminat lagi menyentuh onigiri itu. Aku menatap sekeliling kantin (kembali), mencari Takao, sampai aku menemukan ia sedang menikmati makan sendiri.

Ini kesempatan bagiku!

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, mengabaikan Ogiwara yang mendadak mendongak dan bertanya "kau mau kemana?" dan berjalan menuju Takao. Masalah ini harus selesai. Aku harus tahu semuanya. Aku harus memastikan apakah ia sudah tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Aku harus bertanya padanya.

Namun, ia melihatku dan terburu-buru pergi.

Aku menahan umpatanku. Dia berjalan cepat dengan sangat lincah, dan aku harus menyeimbangi langkahku agar tidak tertinggal jauh. Aku tidak boleh mencolok perhatian dengan berlari di koridor sekolah.

Nyaris saja aku berhasil menggapainya sebelum ia berseru nyaring, "Shin- _chan_ ~!"

Aku mengurungkan niat, sekaligus mulai mengutuk nama panggilan itu. Midorima berjalan ke arah kami, jaraknya sekitar lima meter. Takao bergegas menghampiri Midorima dan bergelayut di lengannya. Namun, Midorima menepisnya hingga pemuda berambut hitam itu mundur dua langkah.

Aku bingung apakah harus kembali atau menyapa Midorima. Sebelum aku sempat memutuskan untuk berbalik atau tidak, Midorima-lah yang menghampiriku. Takao mengekornya dari belakang. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku kembali tidak mempunyai jawaban. _Sedang mengejar Takao_ , bukanlah jawaban yang pas untuk diberikan.

"Kuroko- _kun_ membantuku mencarimu," jawab Takao, secara lancar berbohong.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu saja di kantin?" tanya Midorima. Takao hanya tersenyum konyol.

"Kenapa memang?" ia balas bertanya.

Midorima menghela napas. "Kau ini merepotkan sekali sih," gerutunya. Namun, Takao tidak tampak tersinggung. Ia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau juga tidak keberatan kan?" ia balas bertanya. Sebuah pertanyaan retorik yang tidak dijawab oleh Midorima. "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di koridor Yayasan?" tanya Takao, yang membuatku sadar bahwa kita tidak lagi berada di koridor sekolah. Kami bertiga berada di koridor Yayasan yang sepi.

Koridor itu sama seperti koridor sekolah, hanya saja bentuk ruangannya tidak sama dengan kelas. Pintu tertutup rapat, dan koridor sepi. Persis seperti kantor dengan jam sibuk yang tinggi.

"Ada yang harus kuurus," jawab Midorima pendek. Ia berjalan terlebih dulu, "ayo kembali," katanya, mengajak Takao. Takao mengikutinya. Namun, Midorima berhenti setengah meter di depanku, membuatku harus mendongak ketika menatapnya.

"Aku baru saja akan memanggilmu, tapi ternyata kau sudah datang dengan sendirinya," katanya. Aku menatapnya bingung. _Apa?_

Ia menunjuk ujung koridor dengan kepalanya. "Ia sudah menunggumu," katanya singkat, sebelum kembali berjalan menuju koridor sekolah yang tampak sangat jauh sekali. Suara riuh anak seolah juga tidak terdengar.

Aku menatap koridor yang terbentang sampai ujung, tempat Midorima menunjuknya dengan kepalanya. Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan menusuk menikam hatiku. _Ketua Dewan._ Ketua Dewan yang memanggilku. Entah dari mana pikiran itu berasal, tapi aku yakin sekali bahwa Ketua Dewanlah yang memanggilku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Ketua Dewan memanggilku?

 _Dia sudah tahu siapa aku_.

Pemikiran itu membuatku mual. _Tahu_? Tapi bagaimana caranya ia tahu?

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak, aku tidak boleh berprasangka terlebih dahulu. Entah mengapa, kakiku terasa sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya. Aku melangkah menuju ujung koridor. Aku melewati Ruang Administrasi, Ruang Rapat, Ruang Khusus Karyawan, Dapur, dan di ujung koridor hanya ada toilet.

Di seberang Toilet, ada tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Aku menaiki tangga tersebut dengan perut melilit. Entah apa yang ada di atas sana, tapi aku mencoba meneguhkan pikiranku. Di lantai dua, hanya ada dua ruangan. Pertama Ruang Ketua Dewan, dan satu lagi Gudang.

Aku merasa tidak percaya sekarang ini. Rasanya sampai detik lalu, aku merasa Ketua Dewan sangat tidak tercapai, tetapi kini, aku datang menemuinya. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya macam-macam.

Ruang Ketua Dewan berhadapan dengan Gudang. Pintu Gudang terbuka cukup lebar sehingga aku mampu melihat tumpukan kursi, meja, papan tulis, bersama kardus-kardus lainnya yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Ruang Ketua Dewan juga terbuka sedikit, tetapi hanya ada kegelapan di dalamnya. Aku berniat langsung masuk, tetapi urung ketika mendengar percakapan yang cukup jelas. Ketua Dewan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" suara orang yang menurutku aneh. Aku mengasumsikan bahwa itu adalah Ketua Dewan. Mungkin ia memakai alat pengubah suara, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah yang berbicara laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Anda tidak harus mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu," balas lawan bicaranya. Ia juga memakai alat pengubah suara, jadi aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara.

Terdengar suara tawa aneh dari Ketua Dewan. "Justru hal-hal sepelelah yang akan menjatuhkan kita suatu saat nanti. Kita berdua tahu benar soal itu."

Lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab. "Terus pantau kondisinya," perintah Ketua Dewan. "Dia sudah mulai bergerak, dan aku tidak mau kalah dalam permainan ini," lanjutnya.

"Baik," jawaban singkat dari lawan bicaranya.

Terdengar kekeh singkat. "Bagus. Aku mengandalkanmu untuk selanjutnya. Aku memberi wewenang penuh padamu untuk urusan ini."

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Anda," jawaban berat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kembalilah. Lakukan apa yang menjadi tugasmu."

Lalu, terdengar langkah kaki menuju pintu. Aku sadar dan bergegas bersembunyi di balik pintu Gudang. Aku bersembunyi bersamaan dengan pintu yang berbuka. Jantungku berdebar keras. Aku melirik dari celah pintu Gudang, tetapi karena jarak pandangnya terbatas, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang baru saja keluar. Yang jelas, ia merupakan seorang lelaki dan juga seorang murid. Aku bisa tahu setelah melihat celana seragam yang ia kenakan. Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu.

Aku merosot di belakang pintu Gudang. Percakapan tadi memenuhi kepalaku. Ada sebuah permainan yang sedang dimainkan oleh Ketua Dewa, dibantu dengan siswa tadi. Siapa? Siapa siswa itu? Yang mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari Ketua Dewan untuk memantau kondisi seseorang atau sesuatu.

Pikiran pertamaku jatuh pada Nash Gold. Ya, orang itu. Mungkin karena gelar Ketua, ia mendapat wewenang penuh. Sangat dipercayai oleh Ketua Dewan. Mungkin. Apa itu artinya aku harus mendekatinya? Untuk mendapat bukti dan membongkar semuanya.

Namun, tidak ada waktu terlalu lama untuk berlarut-larut. Aku juga dipanggil oleh Ketua Dewan, kata Midorima. Aku berjalan keluar dari Gudang dan setelah menetralkan perasaan gugup, aku melangkah masuk menuju Ruang Ketua Dewan.

Hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah betapa gelapnya ruangan itu. Gorden-gorden tebal menutupi jalan masuk mentari, sehingga ruangan luas itu tidak mendapat akses penuh oleh mentari. Lampu juga tidak dinyalakan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bekerja dengan kondisi gelap gulita seperti ini?

Ruangan itu kosong melompong. Tidak ada barisan lemari kaca yang memajang semua piala dan piagam siswa yang sudah menang lomba atau apa. Tidak ada laci-laci penuh dokumen. Di sudut ruangan tengah, hanya ada sebuah meja dan kursi. Ada siluet orang duduk, tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa, karena tidak jelas. Namun, ada meja lagi di tengah ruangan. Meja bundar kecil yang di atasnya ada laptop. Aku hanya berdiri di depan meja kecil itu. Tidak sampai ujung.

"Halo," sapa suara Ketua Dewan yang langsung membuatku terlonjak kaget. Bukan karena suaranya, tapi karena asal suaranya berasal dari belakang tubuhku. Dengan cepat aku berbalik, tetapi tidak melihat siapa pun. Jantungku berdebar cepat dan aku sedikit takut.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, aku sudah menunggumu," katanya lagi. Kini dari sebelah kananku dan di kananku tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku melirik kanan atas dan mendapati _speaker_ terpasang. Jadi, dari alat pengeras suara itu asalnya.

Aku menelan ludah. "Apa kau tahu apa alasanmu dipanggil kemari?" tanya Ketua Dewan.

Aku menggeleng kaku. Dia tertawa. "Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan, bahwa pengkhianatan itu memang selalu menyakitkan," katanya.

Jantungku berhenti. "Apa maksud Anda?" tanyaku, seluruh tenggorokanku mendadak kering.

"Aku membicarakan tentang Takao Kazunari," katanya.

"Dari mana Anda tahu?" tanyaku lagi.

Suara tawa ganjil terdengar. Sepenjuru ruangan seolah ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Kuroko- _kun_. Aku kan Ketua Dewan. Semua aktivitas sekolah ini aku mengetahuinya."

Ia memutar laptop mati itu menjadi hidup. Menunjukkan sebuah video yang berganti-ganti. Aku terpaku di tempatku. Video itu ada dari mulai aku yang menyamar sebagai Tetsuya berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah, Kise yang memelukku dari belakang, Jason Silver yang membuliku, Rapat Dewan Harian, Takao yang memukulku (dan terlihat jelas sekali ketika ia memukulku. Ternyata ia sudah menunggu di balik pintu Laboratorium Bahasa sejak awal), bahkan sampai aku memojokkan Takao.

Setelah itu, video berakhir dan layar mati. Aku tidak bergerak. Aku masih merekam ulang semua kejadian. _Sejak awal aku sudah diintai_. Itu membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Lihat? Tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui, Kuroko- _kun_ ," katanya.

Aku menatap siluet Ketua Dewan. "Apa yang Anda inginkan?" tanyaku.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ketua Dewan. Yang ada hanya layar laptop kembali menyala dan menayangkan video lagi. Kali ini bukan di sekolah. Melainkan di Rumah Sakit. Jantungku mendadak lemas. Ada _aku_ di dalam video itu. Aku yang berpenampilan sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang mengunjungi Tetsuya di Ruang Rawat Inapnya.

Kakiku mendadak lemas, hingga aku harus bertumpu pada meja kecil itu. Mencengkeram kuat ujung-ujung meja agar tidak jatuh tersungkur.

 _Dia tahu. Ketua Dewan tahu._

Hanya itu yang ada di otakku sekarang. Video berganti menjadi Ruang ICU tempat Tetsuya dirawat. Tetsuya seorang diri, tidak ada aku. Tertidur dengan damai wajahnya. Dan tidak bergerak satu senti pun sejak ia dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.

"Video itu adalah video sekarang. Waktu sekarang," jelas Ketua Dewan tanpa diminta.

Aku menatap tajam siluet itu. "Kenapa ada Tetsuya di video ini?" tanyaku bingung. Kepalaku mendadak sakit karena banyaknya kejadian mengagetkan.

"Tenang saja. 'Kuroko- _kun'_ , Tetsuya-mu baik-baik saja. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padanya," jelasnya, yang sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa tenang apalagi baik-baik saja.

"Mengapa Anda melakukan hal ini?" tanyaku lagi. Aku merasa wajahku panas dingin, tetapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa? Kupikir kita sedang bermain di sini," katanya ringan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri supaya tidak berteriak.

"Aku sedang tidak bermain di sini," geramku.

Ketua Dewan tertawa. Tawa ganjil dan aneh lagi. "Oh, ya. Kita sedang bermain. Apa nama permainannya? Ah! Permainan Petak Umpet."

"Apa?" Bukan karena aku tidak mendengar jelas, justru karena mendengar jelaslah aku bertanya.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak semudah permainan petak umpet biasa. Kau mencari kebenaran, dan aku menyembunyikan kebenaran," katanya lagi. Perutku seolah diputar.

"Jangan bercanda!" seruku sambil berlari menuju meja Ketua Dewan. "Ini sama sekali bukan permainan!" bentakku sambil menggebrak meja kacanya. Ketua Dewan sama sekali tidak beraksi.

Aku hendak meraihnya sebelum lampu mendadak menyala terang. Membuatku refleks memejamkan mata karena lampu yang mendadak terang. Setelah mataku tidak terasa perih lagi, aku menatap Ketua Dewan.

 _Atau, setidaknya yang kusangka Ketua Dewan_.

Sama seperti kasus Mochizuki, bukan Ketua Dewan yang berada di sana, melainkan sebuah manekin. Mata manekin itu besar dan melotot, seolah dapat menembus dan membaca pikiranku. Manekin itu tidak didandani seperti Mochizuki, melainkan dibiarkan saja tanpa busana, seperti manekin bekas di toko baju.

Seluruh tubuhku lemas. Jantungku mungkin juga lelah harus terus berdetak cepat karena kaget. Untung saja _onigiri_ tadi tidak kumakan semua. Aku mau muntah rasanya sekarang.

"Hi hi hi," suara tawa yang datangnya dari dalam manekin itu. "Maaf jika harus menemuimu dalam wujud seperti ini. Hi hi hi." Tawanya melengking, membuatnya terasa menakutkan.

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menemuimu langsung. Hi hi hi," ia kembali tertawa, "orang di balik layar tidak boleh terlihat mencolok."

Nyawaku serasa di bawa keluar dari tubuh. "Hei, 'Kuroko- _kun_ '," panggilnya. Aku menatap manekin di hadapanku. "Ambillah memorandum itu," katanya.

Aku menatap memorandum yang tergeletak rapi di meja kaca tempat manekin itu. Aku membacanya. Itu merupakan sebuah alamat sekolah. "Itu adalah tugas yang harus kau kerjakan," katanya. Aku menatap manekin itu.

"Selesaikan tugas itu dengan baik. Midorima Shintarou yang akan mendampingimu," jelasnya lagi. Jadi ini maksud dari kata-kata Midorima. Tapi, apa ia sudah tahu siapa aku?

"Tenang saja, 'Kuroko- _kun_ '," jelas Ketua Dewan, "Midorima tidak tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita. Hi hi hi." Aku jengah mendengarnya tertawa melengking seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku coba lakukan?" tanyaku, menatap lekat manekin mengerikan itu. Aku merasa manekin itu tidak akan pernah lepas dari bayanganku.

"B-e-r-m-a-i-n~" ucapnya dengan mengeja satu per satu huruf.

Mendengarnya, langsung membuatku sontak meremas kertas memorandum itu dan menggebrak meja, kesal dan marah. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Hi hi hi," tawanya, melengking. "Kau ingin tahu tentang kebenaran semuanya kan? Kalau begitu, artinya kita bermain."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. "Di mana kau sebenarnya?! Mengapa kau hanya berwujud manekin?!" teriakku geram.

"Hi hi hi," ia tertawa lagi. Dari belakangku. Aku menatap ke belakang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kembali aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tetap tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku terlibat dalam permainan konyol itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hi hi hi." Ia tertawa lagi, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Berhenti tertawa!" seruku kesal. Lagi pula, aku sedikit takut dengan suara tawanya.

"Pergilah sekarang 'Kuroko- _kun'_ ," katanya. Aku bergeming. Aku tidak ingin pergi. Ketua Dewan terasa sangat dekat di sini. Aku belum puas. Aku belum mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Aku menginginkan _kebenaran_. Namun, aku juga tidak punya pilihan. Mau aku sekeras kepala apa pun, aku tahu bahwa Ketua Dewan hanya akan tertawa sinting dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaanku. Tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan kebenaran," desisku, di depan manekin itu, seolah itu adalah Ketua Dewan. "Dan menolong adikku."

Tawa melengking kembali bergema. "Hi hi hi. Aku juga menantikan akhir permainan petak umpet ini. Aku menanti akhir yang mengharukan, Akashi Seijuurou."

Aku mengepalkan tangan sebelum keluar dari Ruang Ketua Dewan. Ketika aku keluar, pintu Ruang Ketua Dewan perlahan-lahan menutup rapat sepenuhnya. Keadaan sepi. Hanya ada aku dan memorandum lusuh.

Aku meneguk ludah.

Baiklah. Jika itu yang diinginkan Ketua Dewan, maka ayo kita bermain.

Dan, seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah kalah dalam permainan apa pun.

Karena itu, di dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh Ketua Dewan, aku juga tidak akan kalah!

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halooo! Akhirnya chapter baru telah tibaaaa~! (JENG JENG!)

Semoga isi dari chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya~

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. Berhubung sinyal di kost saya itu jelek sekali, maka sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk membalas satu per satu review. Karena itu, balasan review akan saya cantumkan di bagian akhir dari setiap chapter. Hal ini saya lakukan selain karena masalah sinyal yang jelek, agar para reviewer yang tidak login atau sebagai guest bisa saya balas. Selama ini saya tidak tahu harus membalas mereka dengan apa (OTL)

Nah, sekarang kita masuk ke BALASAN REVIEW

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

 **Shinju Hatsune:** Ini sudah saya lanjut~ **AnSNfc3:** Kapan ya? Tunggu saya berkehendak dia bangun, maka ia akan bangun. Iya, disini Akashi tidak absolut. Kalau dia absolut, maka cerita ini tidak akan jadi sepanjang ini. Biarkan lah Akashi menderita untuk mencari kebenaran. Hi hi hi. **Deagitap:** Fu fu fu~ Siasat OSIS Belakang? Hm, lihat sampai akhir ya~ **AkariHanaa:** Ini sudah lanjut kok... **ShirShira:** Oh ya? Makasih ya **arudachan:** Apa ya~? Nanti juga ada waktunya kok, Akashi melihat sendiri bagaimana cara Momoi ketika menghadapi anak-anak berandal itu di gang. Di tunggu saja~ **macaroon waffle:** Mereka dijadikan gurita berwarna kuning/lho kok?/ Oke, abaikan. Dikasih hukuman gak ya~? Tergantung saya saja. Kalo saya berkehendak, maka Akashi akan saya berikan hukuman. Fu fu fu~ Terima kasih untuk mengingatkan typo. **Guest(kyuli99):** Di sini semua tokohnya memang kasihan. Oke, ini sudah lanjut~ **ChintyaRosita:** Diusahakan agar tidak discontinued, soalnya saya sudah memikirkan konsep ini secara matang, ya, tapi doain saja oke? **Aquez78:** Ini sudah update. Tapi kalo update kilat... (hening) **Guest(Oranganeh97):** Ini sudah update. Memang, clue-nya dikasih satu per satu. Kalo dikasih langsung semua, kan gak seru nanti jadinya~ **Kaoru Hiyama:** dimaafkan. Kalo baca dan review dapat pengampunan. Wkwk (oke, bercanda). Padahal saya sudah cemas bahasa saya kaku karena sudah terlalu jarang tulis, tapi syukurlah kalau memang tidak kaku. Terima kasih untuk masukan typo-nya~ **ryu elchan:** Ini sudah lanjut. Yang terjadi pada Tetsuya... biarlah chapter-chapter depan yang menguaknya. **AArlert997:** Makasih untuk review-nya. Ini sudah update~ **Aizawa Harumi:** gak. Gak dimaafin! (oke, ini serius/eh/ maksudnya bercanda). Wkwk, oke, ditunggu lima tahun lagi di ruang praktek sebagai Dokter dan pasien, oke? **Lindipradita98:** Diary ya~? Sabar ya. Akan ada cerita tersendiri antara Tetsuya dan diary tersebut /tsah!/ tenang, diary itu kepingan puzzle tersendiri dan potongan yang menjadi bagian pentin juga. Tapiiii, itu untuk nanti. Akan ada waktunya. Nanti diary itu akan berperan dalam caranya sendiri. Oke?

Nah, mungkin itu saja yang bisa dibalas. Mohon maaf jika balasannya ada yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan (?), tetapi saya tetap senang dengan semua review yang kalian tinggalkan.

Terakhir,

Kritik, komentar, dan saran selalu diterima~

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Rumah Sakit di kawasan Tokyo itu tampak lengang. Jam kantor. Jam sibuk. Tidak banyak pengunjung rawat inap yang datang. Para perawat UGD hilir mudik sibuk. Para dokter melakukan kunjungan ke bangsal-bangsal Rumah Sakit. Para perawat bangsal hanya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan-rekannya, menunggu kondisi darurat yang akan menyibukkan mereka.

Langkah statis itu berjalan tetap menuju koridor yang akan membawanya ke Ruang Rawat Inap. Ia berhenti sebentar di tempat para perawat. Salah seorang perawat langsung segera mengenalinya.

"Menjenguk Kuroko Tetsuya kan?" tanyanya, tebakan yang benar. Orang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Silahkan. Jam besuk berakhir pukul lima sore," kata perawat tersebut.

Mengucapkan terima kasih, orang itu menuju Ruang Rawat Inap, tempat Kuroko Tetsuya terbaring. Ruangan itu besar dan hanya terdiri atas satu ranjang, peralatan medis, dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih memejamkan mata, entah kapan akan membukanya.

Orang itu, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Ia lalu mengeluarkan laptop dan menyalakannya. Menunggu beberapa menit hingga laptop benar-benar menyala. Kemudian, ia membuka _e-mail_ dan mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah video yang dikirim.

Ia lalu mengambil _earphone_ dan mencolokkannya ke lubang khusus untuk _earphone_ yang ada di laptop, serta dua buah _speaker_ kecilnya, disematkan di telinganya. Ia membuka video itu. Menunggu beberapa saat karena masih _buffering_ , akhirnya video itu berjalan.

Itu adalah video 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang sedang berada di Ruang Ketua Dewan. Ia terlihat menggebrak meja dan menatap penuh amarah ke arah layar laptop. Lalu berseru keras dan akhirnya tenang. Ia menonton video itu sampai selesai. Lalu, setelah selesai pun, ia tidak bergeming.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Isi dari surat elektronik itu singkat sekali.

[ _ **Sudah dimulai.**_ ]

Membacanya, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Ia menatap Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih tertidur damai. Ia melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya dan beranjak menuju Kuroko yang masih tertidur. Lalu, ia menunduk hingga mulutnya berada dekat dengan telinga Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia berbisik pelan. "Dia sudah mulai bergerak. Katakan, haruskah aku ikut andil dalam permainan, hm? Membuat semuanya semakin meriah."


	12. SMA Touou dan Insiden

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING

TYPO, OOC, AU, a lil bit of ShounenAi

Pemeran Utama:

Akashi Seijuurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

 _Please enjoy the show~_

 **UNDEFINED**

 **Chapter 12: SMA Touou dan Insiden**

"Kurokocchi, lempar bolanya _ssu_!" kata Kise. Hal itu membuatku tersentak dan sadar bahwa aku sedang di tengah-tengah permainan 3-on-3 jam pelajaran olahraga. Dengan cepat, bolaku direbut oleh Ogiwara.

"Ah, _steal_!" seru Kise yang langsung mengejar Ogiwara yang men- _dribble_ bola basket ke arah _ring_ kelompokku. Aku berlari di belakang Kise yang sudah agak jauh ke depan, berusaha memblokir pergerakan Ogiwara yang berusaha men- _shoot_ bola. Dan ketika Kise sudah dalam mode defense di hadapan Ogiwara, Ogiwara mengoper bola basket tersebut ke salah satu rekan satu timnya yang langsung membuat _three point_.

Peluitan panjang terdengar nyaring dari pinggir lapangan dan dengan begini 3-on-3 di antara kami telah berakhir, dimenangkan oleh kelompok Ogiwara dengan skor 40-38. "Ganti kelompok!" perintah _sensei_ dari pinggir lapangan. Dua kelompok yang tadi bertanding (kelompokku dan kelompok Ogiwara), berjalan perlahan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Kau sudah kembali ke dirimu yang sebelumnya, Kuroko. Payah dalam olahraga," kata Ogiwara sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan kaos olahraganya. Aku hanya bergumam saja menanggapinya, karena saat ini aku sedang tidak dalam mood meladeni percakapan tidak penting.

Kami duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan, bangku yang biasanya dijadikan tempat duduk para pemain cadangan dalam basket dan Ogiwara langsung meraup setengah botol minumanya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi berusaha agar tidak ada tetes-tetes yang tumpah dari daguku. Meski begitu, itu agak sulit, mengingat aku sangat lelah dan haus. Jadilah, beberapa tetes air menetes dari daguku dan aku terlalu malas untuk mengelapnya.

Peluit panjang kembali ditiup oleh sensei dan pertandingan 3-on-3 kembali dimulai. Suara sorakan anak-anak perempuan dan lai-laki terdengar kencang ketika kedua kelompok mulai memperebutkan bola basket dengan sangat gesit dan ketat. Ogiwara juga menjadi salah satu orang yang berteriak-teriak untuk menyemangati mereka yang sedang bermain di lapangan. " _Defense! Defense! Defense!_ " katanya semangat sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Aku ikut menikmati pertandingan yang berjalan lumayan seru, meskipun teknik mereka tidak bisa dibilang bagus sekali. Tak berselang lama, Kise ikut duduk disebelahku (entah darimana tadi dia) dan juga mulai meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menyemangati para pemain di lapangan.

Aku tidak pernah duduk di bangku cadangan selama permainan basket, jadi aku tidak tahu betapa berisiknya orang-orang yang menonton pertandingan basket. Biasanya selama aku berada di lapangan aku tidak bisa mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan mereka, karena aku sudah terfokus untuk konsentrasi pada lawan main sekaligus memberikan instruksi-instruksi pada teman-teman satu timku kalau-kalau kami harus mengubah stategi secara mendadak. Ternyata seperti ini euphoria menjadi seorang penonton. Ada rasa gemas dan sedikit kesal jika tim yang kita dukung kecolongan. Bedanya aku tidak bisa turun ke lapangan dan mengganti pemain.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, nada peluit panjang kembali berbunyi nyaring. _Sensei_ kembali menyuruh kami ganti kelompok yang akan diuji. Aku sudah nyaris mati bosan di pinggir lapangan karena tidak melakukan apapun jika saja aku tidak melihat Midorima berdiri di kejauhan menatap ke arah lapangan, seperti sedang memanggilku untuk menemuinya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk kemari, _nanodayo_ ," katanya mengelak. Aku tidak menanggapinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Sesaat aku melihat Midorima, aku langsung izin pada sensei untuk pergi ke toilet. Setidaknya aku tidak lagi merasa bosan setengah mati di pelajaran olahraga. Aku dan Midorima berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Hari ini Midorima tanpa tahu malunya memakai bandana berbentuk kuping kelinci berwarna putih. _Lucky item_ , sesuatu yang selalu ia sebutkan. Ia pernah memberikan gunting sebagai (yang katanya) _lucky item_ -ku hari itu. Dan sampai sekarang gunting itu akan terus menjadi _lucky item_ -ku.

"SMA Touou akan melakukan latihan bersama dengan SMA kita," kata Midorima memulai ucapannya. Aku mulai memperhatikan bahwa jika Midorima berbicara serius, maka ia akan menanggalkan _suffix nanodayo_ -nya yang sangat aneh itu (meskipun aku tidak keberatan jika ia memakai suffix tersebut, hanya saja pembicaraan serius jadi terkesan sangat lucu).

"Dalam rangka apa?" tanyaku bingung. Aku tahu SMA Touou. Itu merupakan salah satu SMA yang berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga, salah satunya adalah basket, selain tenis. Dulu saat aku masih menjabat sebagai Kapten Basket SMA Rakuzan, kami pernah bertanding (yang tentu saja dimenangi oleh Rakuzan).

"Dalam rangka menghadapi Pertandingan Basket Persahabatan Antar-SMA se-Tokyo yang akan diselenggarakan tiga bulan ke depan," jelas Midorima. Aku mengangguk paham. Namun, pasti bukan itu kan tujuan Midorima memanggilku? Hanya untuk memberitahu info tidak penting seperti itu.

"Lalu, kita akan menjadi tuan rumah?" tebakku. Apa Midorima salah satu panitianya? Namun, ketika aku berkata seperti itu, ia berhenti mendadak dan berbalik menatapku (yang membuatku nyaris menabrak tubuhnya karena tidak siap berhenti). "Apa?" tanyaku.

Midorima malah menghela napas. "Aku tahu ini tugas mudah bagimu, jadi kau terbiasa bercanda seperti itu," katanya. Seketika aku langsung paham bahwa ini adalah tugas OSIS Belakang. Seketika aku langsung mencelos. Seketika ingatan memuakkan di Ruang ketua Dewan terekam jelas lagi di otakku dan itu membuatku mual, kesal, dan bingung.

Aku bungkam. "Dia memberimu sebuah alamat 'kan?" tanya Midorima. Aku mengangguk. Itu adalah alamat dari SMA Touou. Saat aku menghadapi 'Ketua Dewan', aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih mengenai alamat tersebut, apalagi sudah nyaris satu minggu lebih tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan terjadi. Aku nyaris saja lupa, meskipun aku tidak akan pernah lupa.

"Mereka lah yang akan menjadi tuan rumah dalam latihan ini," kata Midorima. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajahnya, karena sinar matahari membuat kacamatanya berkilat. Namun aku tahu, jika sudah berhubungan dengan OSIS Belakang, tidak ada hal bagus yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

"Latihan akan diadakan hari sabtu pagi di lapangan basket milik SMA Touou."

Hanya itu yang diungkapkan Midorima sebelum aku kembali ke lapangan karena sudah izin terlalu lama. Ketika aku kembali ke lapangan, sensei menanyaiku yang pergi terlalu lama dan kujawab bahwa aku sakit perut. Kini tim putri yang bermain 3-on-3, yang artinya sama bagusnya dengan anak TK yang bermain basket. Aku tidak berminat dengan basket putri, tapi tampaknya Ogiwara dan beberapa teman sekelas mereka mengidolakan beberapa perempuan yang bertampang lumayan dan membicarannya selama ia bermain.

Apa itu termasuk pelecehan? Sepertinya tidak.

Karena giliran putra sudah selesai bermain, kebanyakan dari anak-anak memakai setengah lapangan yang kosong untuk bermain _street basket_. Aku melihat ada Kise yang sedang dengan semangatnya men- _dribble_ bola sampai akhirnya ia melakukan _lay up_. Secara teknis, ia sangat bagus dalam bermain basket. Kalau aku masih menjabat sebagai kapten, sudah kurekut dia sejak lama.

Tak berselang lama, Ogiwara bergabung dengan permainan basket anak lelaki. Awalnya ia mengajakku, tetapi aku menolak (hal yang mustahil kulakukan dalam kondisi normal). Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun saat ini. Aku hanya ingin mngetahui apa yang sebenarnya makna dari tugas yang diberikan oleh Ketua Dewan padaku dan Midorima. Apa hubungan SMA Touou dan tugas yang diberikannya padaku? Firasatku sangat tidak enak.

Dan yang paling membuatku merasa tidak enak lagi adalah, sudut pandang orang-orang mengenai Tetsuya yang lagi-lagi asing bagiku.

Bunyi nyaring terdengar keras dari peluit yang ditiup oleh sensei dan semuanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Semua, berkumpul di tengah lapangan," katanyanya keras dan lantang. Kami, termasuk murid laki-laki yang bermain basket, perempuan yang sibuk bergosip, dan aku yang sedang memikirkan apa rencana Ketua Dewan, berjalan menuju tengah lapangan dan mengelilingi sensei.

"Baik, karena saya sudah selesai melakukan penilaian, kalian boleh berganti seragam," katanya. Kami semua mengucapkan 'terima kasih' secara serempak dan mulai membubarkan diri dari lapangan.

Ogiwara dan Kise menghampiriku dan mereka tampak masih seru bercakap-cakap mengenai pertandingan tadi.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukan _shoot_ seperti itu? Kau seperti meniru tekniknya," kata Ogiwara. Kise hanya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya melihatnya melakukan hal itu berkali-kali dan aku hanya mencobanya _ssu_ ," jelas Kise.

"Apa kau sejens manusia _copycat_?" tanya Ogiwara bercanda. Kise hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hanya beruntung. _Or you just didn't know me so well_?" tanya Kise retorik.

Ogiwara hany tertawa dan berkata, "sok Inggris."

Kami sampai di loker dan mulai berganti pakaian. Kise menghampiriku ketika aku sedang berusaha memakai kaos putih oblong sebagai dalaman sebelum memakai kemeja. "Jadi, sabtu ini kau kosong, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise yang sedang mengancingi kemejanya.

Aku tergoda untuk mengatakan ' _maaf Kise_ -kun, _aku tidak bisa sabtu ini. Ada misi rahasia dari Ketua Dewan sinting yang harus aku selesaikan. Kapan-kapan ya, jalannya?_ ' tapi aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. " _Sumimasen_. Sabtu ini _Okaa-sama_ memintaku menemaninya pergi belanja," jawabku bohong.

Bahu Kise terlihat lesu dan aku tahu ia sedang berusaha agar tidak begitu kecewa. "Oh, oke _ssu_." Lalu selanjutnya ada keheningan yang canggung di antara kami. Biasanya aku tidak masalah jika tidak ada yang berbicara, tapi aku merasa tidak enak pada Kise, jadi aku berdehem untuk mengusir rasa canggung.

"Mau makan siang bareng, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise sebelum aku sempat memikirkan topik apa yang harus kuangkat sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Dan aku langsung mengangguk terlalu cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali.

.

.

.

Aku membeli roti isi daging dan Kise membeli bento. Kami makan di balkon sekolah yang sepi, dan hanya ada kami berdua disana. Kami duduk bersisian di atas toren air. Angin di akhir musim pana dan awal musim gugur sedikit menusuk kulit dan sedikit terasa lembab, tetapi itu tidak menghalangi kami menikmati bekal.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami berdua, karena kami masing-masing sibuk memakan makanan kami. Lalu, dipertengahan acara memakan makanan kami, Kise mulai buka suara. "Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak makan berdua ya _ssu_ ," katanya sambil menatap jejeran atap-atap rumah penduduk yan terlihat dengan jelas dari balkon.

Karena selama ini bukan aku yang makan bareng dengan Kise, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun, tampaknya juga tidak sopan jika merusak romantisme antara Kise dan 'Kuroko', jadi aku hanya menjawab seadanya saja, "kesibukan."

Ia tertawa kecil menanggapiku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bersalah pada Tetsuya dan juga pada Kise. Harusnya yang makan bersama saat ini adalah Tetsuya. Yang mengobrol dalam romantisme adalah Tetsuya dan Kise, tetapi yang berada di sini adalah Akashi Seijurou dan Kise Ryouta. Aku merasa bersalah pada Tetsuya karena seolah merebut 'tempat'nya dan aku juga merasa bersalah pada Kise karena 'menipu'nya. Aku adalah orang yang paling tidak berhak ada di sini sebenarnya.

Untungnya, Kise tidak mengajak bicara lebih jauh lagi, dan suasana tidak secanggung tadi. Kami berdua hanya diam sambil duduk bersisian menatap ujung langit yang masih dapat dilihat. Melihat atap-atap rumah penduduk yang tidak bergerak, mendengar berisiknya suara-suara dari gedung sekolah ini. Mendengar suara-suara kendaraan yang saling sahut-menyahut dari kejauhan. Dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikiran Kise saat ini, karena angin membelai wajahnya dan bermain-main dengan rambut pirangnya, jadi menutup pandanganku. Namun, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Sebagian besar tentang Tetsuya yang entah sampai kapan baru sadar. Tentang Ketua Dewan. Tentang hubungan antara Tetsuya, Ketua Dewan, dan sekolah ini. Tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tetsuya. Tentang aku yang tidak tahu apapun.

"Kurokocchi," panggi Kise. Aku menoleh padanya dan ia sedang tersenyum padaku. Bukan senyuman konyol atau bercanda yang sering ia perlihatkan padaku, tapi sebuah senyuman yang… lain dari biasanya. Senyuman yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan aku yakin, itu adalah senyuman yang hanya di tujukan Kise untuk Tetsuya. "Di saat seperti ini, bukankah biasanya kau bisa menebak pikiranku?" tanyanya.

Aku belum sempat bereaksi apapun, tetapi lengan kiri Kise sudah menyentuh rambut biru (hasil cat)-ku yang acak-acakan karena ditiup angin dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Entah karena udara yang lembab atau memang refleks (dan aku bersikeras karena udara yang lembab), wajahku terasa panas. Seluruh tubuhku seperti meneriakkan bahwa aku harus menghindar, tetapi aku tidak mampu bergerak.

Ketika aku belum bisa melakukan apapun, bel berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring dan itu membuatku terlonjak. Kise spontan melepaskan lengannya dari rambutku. "Rupanya sudah masuk _ssu_ ," katanya, kembali ke nada suaranya yang biasa. Kise langsung melompat turun dari toren air dan menepuk belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor karena kami duduk di toren. Aku juga menyusul turun dan sedikit menepuk celanaku.

Kise sudah berjalan lebih dahulu di depanku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan kondisi masih kaget dan tidak percaya, aku menatap punggung Kise yang saat ini sedang menyenandungkan nada-nada dari lagu yang sedang terkenal. Wajahku masih terasa panas dan aku mengutuk hal tersebut.

 _Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Kise, Tetsuya?_

.

.

.

Aku memang tahu SMA Touou, tetapi aku belum pernah melihat langsung bangunan sekolahnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan SMA Rakuzan atau Teikou, SMA Touou sangat terasa… sekolah yang sederhana. Bangunan khas sekolah. Lapangan khas sekolah, dan semuanya terasa seperti sekolah. Aku melangkah dengan perasaan semakin mual. Apa yang kulakukan di sini?

Hari sabtu tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar, jadi di sekolah mana pun, hari sabtu tidak banyak siswa yang berkeliaran di sekolah kecuali kau OSIS yang sedang rapat dalam rangka mengerjakan program kerja atau mengikuti kegiatan eskul. Aku datang ke sekolah bukan karena rapat OSIS atau eskul (atau mungkin aku termasuk ke dalam kegiatan OSIS Belakang yang aneh dengan Ketua Dewan yang sinting). Kenapa aku datang ke SMA Touou? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa harus datang.

Lapangan _indoor_ tempat latihan bersama itu berada di belakang gedung sekolah, agak jauh dari keramaian. Ketika aku mendekat, latar suara yang tidak asing memasuki pendengaranku. Decit sepatu, bola memantul, teriakan-teriakan penyemangat yang tidak pernah berhenti. Ada tiga orang dengan baju kaos dan celana basket memasuki lapangan tersebut. Aku ikut melangkah mendekat meski jalanku sengaja diperlambat.

Ketika aku sudah tidak bisa memperlambat langkahku lagi, aku sampai di depan pintu lapangan _indoor_ tersebut. Pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah ketika Midorima melakukan _shoot three point_ dari jarak yang sangat jauh dari ring. Dia anggota tim basket?

35-34. Selisih satu angka. Pertandingan yang sangat ketat. Lalu aku melihat Sang Kapten Basket SMA Touou, Imayoshi Shoichi. Sama seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, di pertandingan persahabatan. Yup, hanya berselang satu minggu sebelum tragedi menimpa Tetsuya. Dan sekarang aku bertemu lagi dengannya dalam rangka 'menjalami misi sinting rahasia' dari Ketua Dewan.

Imayoshi mendapat operan bola dari salah satu teman timnya dan langsung ia _dribble_ lurus menuju ring lawan. Oper lagi, _fake_ sedikit, dan… Imayoshi melakukan _dunk_ untuk memasukkan bola. Skor menjadi 35-35. Seri. Sorakan dari pihak Touou semakin semangat. " _Defense! Defense! Defense!_ " sorak makin meriah.

Aku tetap bergeming di depan pintu masuk. Aku tidak melangkah keluar, tidak juga melangkah masuk. Aku tetap memperhatikan bagaimana kedua tim berusaha mendapatkan kemenangan. Midorima mencetak 3 angka, pihak Touou juga tidak mau kalah. Ia juga mengandalkan _shooting guard_ mereka untuk menyaingi Midorima. Euphoria semakin memanas dan jarak skor mereka selalu berlomba satu sama lain.

Imayoshi memegang bola dan sekali lagi melakukan _dunk_ … bersamaan dengan kecelakaan yang menimpanya seketika. Ring basket jatuh, bautnya lepas, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Imayoshi. Seketika semuanya terkesiap, lalu selanjutnya pelatih dari Touou menghampiri Kaptennya dan langsung membopongnya ke pinggir. Permainan dihentikan detik itu juga. Masing-masing tim kembali ke pelatih masing-masing sementara pelatih Touou berusaha menyemprotkan pendingin ke kaki Imayoshi yang tadi mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Aku hanya menangkap samar-samar kata-kata keras mereka, dan aku semakin tidak mendengar apapun ketika Midorima melihat ke arahku. Matanya yang dibingkai kacamata menatapku lurus sampai aku merasa seperti ditelanjangi. Lalu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan hanya sekali, tapi itu membuatku menjadi sangat bersyukur bahwa aku tidak memakan makanan berat pagi hari ini, karena aku merasa sangat mual saat ini.

.

.

.

Midorima mendatangiku yang menunggunya di dekat lapangan tenis milik SMA Touou. Ia datang setelah mengganti bajunya menadi kemeja kotak-kota dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Tasnya disandang di bahu kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang celengan babi kecil yang imut.

Ia tidak langsung bicara begitu sampai di depanku dan aku pun tidak tahu mengapa aku menunggunya atau fakta bahwa ia mengangguk sesaat seseorang terkena musibah. Apa yang harus kutanya? Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku adalah " _apa kau yang melakukannya?_ " dan aku bimbang apakah aku harus menanyakan pertanyaan menuduh seperti itu.

" _Lucky item_ hari ini?" tanyaku basa-basi. Kenapa harus ada pertanyaan basa-basi, aku juga tidak tahu. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Ia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri kaku seperti seseorang yang akan dihukum gantung. "Sudah merasa beruntung hari ini, Midorima- _kun_?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha membuatnya bersuara.

Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak, seperti berusaha menjadi patung. Ekspresinya tampak sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk buka suara. "Aku… melakukan kesalahan?" Bukan pernyataan, tetapi pertanyaan.

Mendapati ia berbicara seperti itu ketika bersuara, aku diam karena bingung. "Apa?" tanyaku, mencoba memastikan. Ia meneguk ludah.

"Imayoshi di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lengkap. Seharusnya itu cukup, kan?" tanyanya lagi. _Cukup apanya_? Aku diam, dan ia juga diam. Karena jika aku menampilkan wajah bingung atau melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh, maka ia pasti akan curiga. Jadi, aku mencoba mengambil topik pembicaraan lain.

"Tadi itu… kecelakaan?" tanyaku, ternyata sama sekali tidak mengubah topik. Awalnya aku ingin mengambil topik ringan seperti, 'cuaca hari ini cerah' atau 'mau makan siang?' atau hal-hal sejensnya. Namun, aku tidak mampu mengubah topik. Kejadian tadi terus terbayang diingatanku.

"Iya, ' _kecelakaan_ '," katanya datar. Aku melihat Midorima. Ia seperti terlatih mengatakan hal tersebut. _Lalu kenapa kau mengangguk padaku tadi, Midorima_? Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa kulontarkan padanya. "Bukannya aku senang kau datang, _nanodayo_ ," katanya lagi, dan aku mendapati bahwa kalimatnya tidak masuk akal ketika pikiran dan perasaanku sedang acak-acakan seperti ini. "Tapi tidak biasanya kau menemuiku setelah selesai," tambahnya.

Aku diam. Apa maksudnya Tetsuya selalu melihatnya bermain basket? Tapi tidak mungkin. Atau… mengenai tugas dari Dewan Ketua? Itu paling mungkin, tapi aku memilih untuk men-tidakmungkin-kannya. Mendadak, aku ingin mengguncang tubuh Midorima dan memintanya menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Semuanya, tanpa ada yang disembunyikan.

"Lebih baik jika kita bicara tidak di lingkungan Touou," kata Midorima. Aku menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang. Kami pun akhirnya keluar dari SMA Touou dalam keheningan.

Setelah agak jauh, aku membuka suara. " _Shoot_ -mu bagus," kataku basa-basi lagi. Midorima melihat ke arahku dan itu membuatku sedikit canggung. Aku baru saja memuji kemampuannya secara terang-terangan. Itu sama sekali tidak tampa seperti Akashi Seijuurou atau dalam kondisi ini adalah 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Lalu, Midorima berhenti berjalan. Aku ikut berhenti sebelum menabraknya. Ia menatapku lurus-lurus lagi sebelum berbicara. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kuroko?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya," katanya lagi. Aku diam. _Seperti apa Kuroko yang biasanya, Midorima?_ Aku ingin bertanya seperti itu, tapi kuurungkan.

Aku hanya menatapnya, alih-alih menjawab. Kalau Tetsuya di posisiku saat ini, jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan pada Midorima? Akhirnya, Midorima menghela napas, "apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan, bukan urusanku. Yang jelas, jangan sampai seperti 'kemarin' saja," katanya lagi, yang buru-buru ditambah dengan "bukannya aku peduli padamu, _nanodayo_."

Aku masih diam dan tidak merespon apapun. Pikiranku teralih pada sosok Tetsuya. Betapa aku ingin Tetsuya sadar dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Betapa aku ingin mengatakan tepat di depan wajahnya bahwa aku merupakan kakak paling tidak berguna. Betapa aku ingin tahu siapa Ketua Dewan dan menyuruhnya membuka suara. Betapa aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa dulu ketika aku masih tinggal bersama dengan Tetsuya.

"Hari senin akan kuberikan laporannya padamu," kata Midorima dan ia berjalan lagi. Aku tidak mengikutinya kali ini. Aku hanya diam melihat punggung Midorima yang semakin lama semakin menjauh sambil berpikir, _sebaik apa Midorima mengenal Tetsuya_?

.

.

.

Masih sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, berkedut pun matanya tidak. Tetsuya hanya tidur diam, tidak bergerak, seperti mati. Kalau saja aku tidak melihat dadanya naik turun akibat bernapas, mungkin aku sudah menyangka bahwa saudara kembarku sudah meninggal dunia. Aku hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang sama seperti biasanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang kulakukan.

Dengan lembut, aku merapikan rambut biru Tetsuya yang menutupi matanya. Kuselipkan anak-anak rambutnya di belakang telinganya. "Kise melakukan hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu padaku," kataku mulai cerita. "Ia berpikir bahwa ia melakukan hal itu padamu. Jadi sekarang aku menggantikannya melakukan hal ini padamu," lanjutku. Tetsuya tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih tidur seolah ingin lari dari dunia ini. Aku bicara sendiri.

"Tetsuya," panggilku pelan, meskipun aku tahu ia tidak bisa meresponku. "Apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" tanyaku, meniru kalimat tanya Midorima. Kalau tadi Midorima bertanya padaku, maka sekarang aku benar-benar bertanya pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli. Yang masih terbaring koma dan entah sampai kapan akan sadar.

Tanganku pindah dari rambutnya menjadi menggenggam tangannya. Aku berharap ia bisa merasakan kehadiranku dan balik menggenggam tanganku, tapi toh itu tidak terjadi. Tangannya lemas dan aku menggenggam tangannya erat. "Aku sudah tidak akan bertanya lagi mengenai apa yang terjadi padamu. Namun kali ini, aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran semuanya."

"Aku akan menolongmu, Tetsuya."

Dan tanpa sadar, aku mengeratkan genggamanku.

.

.

.

Aku ke rumah _Okaa-sama_ sore harinya. _Okaa-sama_ tidak berada di rumah dan aku masuk memakai kunci cadangan yang pernah diberikan oleh _Okaa-sama_ kalau-kalau aku ingin berkunjung kemari. Aku tidak pernah memakainya sebelum ini, tapi hari ini, aku merasa seperti maling, masuk ke rumah _Okaa-sama_ tanpa seizinnya dengan kunci cadangan.

Suasanya rumah _Okaa-sama_ gelap dan tidak begitu terurus. Mungkin karena beliau adalah orang yang sangat sibuk dan yang biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah adalah Tetsuya dan sekarang Tetsuya sedang… yah, kalian tahu sendiri, maka ada sedikit banyak debu yang menempel di lantai dan meja.

Aku tidak begitu peduli pada semua itu. Aku naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar Tetsuya. Begitu aku masuk, perasaan sedih dan rindu kembali menyeruak masuk. Padahal baru tadi aku bertemu dengan Tetsuya, tetapi melihat kamarnya, aku ingin dia berada di sini. Terakhir kali aku ke kamar Tetsuya adalah beberapa jam setelah rancana liburanku kacau berantakan.

Aku menyusuri lagi tiap jengkal kamar Tetsuya yang mulai banyak debu dan tidak di sapu. Meja belajarnya, lemari pakaiannya, dan lemari bukunya. Sama seperti aku menyusuri untuk yang pertama kali, tidak ditemukan satu pun kejanggalan di kamar Tetsuya.

Namun, mataku menangkap sebuah laci kayu di samping tempat tidurnya yang terbuka. Aku ingat sekali, dari sanalah kutemukan sebuah memorandum yang mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya adalah seorang pengkhianat. Aku berjalan lebih dekat menuju laci tersebut dan mendapati sebuah buku coklat polos. Dari buku coklat polos itu memorandum 'pengkhianat' jatuh.

Saat itu aku tidak begitu peduli pada buku polos itu, karena pikiranku sudah sepnuhnya teralihkan pada memorandum. Namun saat ini, aku membawa buku polos itu kembali ke apartemenku.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, buku itu membuat jantungku berdegup sekencang-kencangnya juga. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, aku mulai membuka halaman pertama dan mendapati biodata seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

Biodata itu tertulis rapi dengan menggunakan pulpen, lengkap dengan foto. Biodata itu persis seperti CV jika kita ingin melamar pekerjaan ke sebuah instasi pemerintah atau pun swasta. Aku membuka lembaran demi lembaran dan semuanya isinya adalah biodata dan lengkap dengan foto mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka berusia sekolah, tetapi ada juga yang tidak sekolah, ada yang sudah dewasa. Ada laki-laki dan perempuan juga.

Aku nyaris menutup kembali buku coklat tersebut jika mataku tidak menangkap kata-kata di setiap biodata tersebut, **[COMPLETED]**.

Jantungku lagi-lagi nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Dan beribu kata 'Maaf' lainnya. Saya tahu, sudah hampir satu tahun saya menelantarkan cerita ini. Satu tahun yang berlalu dengan sangat berat dan saya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetik cerita ini. Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang mengira bahwa cerita ini akan menjadi cerita dengan status HIATUS, tapi itu memang hampir terjadi dan saya sempat hampir menyerah.

Kembali setelah sekian lama bukan hal mudah, jadi jika gaya tulisan saya di sini agak-agak kaku atau aneh, tolong dimaafkan. Chapter ini juga saya nulis dengan sedikit memaksa kemauan, karena jika tiak dipaksa chapter ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

Saya kembali meminta maaf kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau berbaik hati mereview cerita aneh ini, tetapi saya belum sempat membalas secara personal. lagi, karena alasan 'tidak punya waktu' dan 'tidak sempat'. Mohon maaf. Kalau kalian tidak kapok atau tidak lupa pada cerita ini...

Kritik, saran, dan komentar selalu di terima.


End file.
